The Lost Hero
by INSAGNIA
Summary: A mysterious figure appears from nowhere, and his journey is to answer one question; why did Team Rocket kill Ash Ketchum? During a travel through Kalos, he meets Serena Yvonne, former Kalos Queen, and she joins him on his journey. But for him, there are more questions than answers. Why was Ash betrayed? Where did his Pokémon go? And how does an unidentified egg fit in? ON HIATUS.
1. A New Beginning

"SPEECH" - HUMAN

 _"SPEECH"_ \- Pokémon TELEPATHY

 _"SPEECH"_ \- HUMAN THOUGHTS

 _ **"SPEECH" - HUMAN THOUGHTS - TELEPATHY**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.**_

* * *

 **The Lost Hero - New Beginning**

* * *

10 years. 10 years have passed since the incident that changed his life. But for him, it was all in the... well... past. He was starting a new book.

"Here you go." Professor Sycamore handed him his Pokédex. The man took it, and opened it. It looked like a glass screen with a metal sliding cover. "This is a Pokédex, though I'm already sure you know that. It already has all of your information, and  
the Pokémon you have with you are already there." He looked through, and sure enough found a detailed description of his six Pokémon. Long ago, he had only enough time to save some, but not all, of his Pokémon, during a fierce battle that literally  
shook the world. During these 10 years, he had also caught some other Pokémon. On the list were Raichu, Charizard, Greninja, Gardevoir, Lucario and an empty Master Ball. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No." He has a very deep voice, no longer recognizable from 10 years prior. He wore all black and red. Black jeans, black hat with red Pokéball and a black leather jacket, but red shirt, shoes, bag and black fingerless leather gloves. He has green eyes,  
and brown hair. A Raichu is at his feet. "Thank you, Professor. I'll be on my way." He turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait." He stopped in his tracks. "As you may know, you are starting your journey here, so it is mandatory for you to start with a Kalos starter Pokémon. The options are Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin."

"May I request that I start with a Pokémon from another region?"

"Err, unfortunately, I can't do that. Pokémon League rules."

"I understand. I choose Fennekin, then."

"Very well. Please wait one moment, I shall bring Fennekin right away." The Professor walked through a door, and the trainer waited for a while. The trainer took this brief moment to think back on the 10 long, hard years.

 _'They abandoned me. My true friends are the ones I have with me. Years of training have gotten us stronger. I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them all wrong.'_

"Here you are. Your new Pokémon, Fennekin. Also, if you intend on battling Gyms, I recommend Santalune City. The Gym here requires a minimum of 4 Badges to challenge." Professor Sycamore gave the trainer the Pokéball, and he casually clipped it to his  
belt.

"Thank you Professor. For everything. Especially for understanding the circumstances and helping me out." The Professor nodded his head, gave a wave, and watched the trainer leave his lab. The trainer walked down the steps, took a right, and started walking  
towards the city's edge. He took out the Pokédex, and looked at the map.

"First Gym is in Santalune City, South-East from here. Ready for this journey, Raichu?" He looked down to the electric Mouse Pokémon, who looked up to his trainer, and nodded.

"Rai, Raichu." Trainer and Pokémon walk along the streets towards Route 4. The trip down Route 4 was easy, seeing the occasional Dedenne and Fletchling. Seeing no need to catch them, he walked on, leaving some behind unconscious, a feat from his new Fennekin,  
which has already learned Ember. Getting dark halfway through walking down the road, he decided to stop and camp for the night. All this trainer had was a simple sleeping bag, some canned foods, and a Charizard to help him light a fire. With food  
made, he took out all of his Pokémon, and gave them something to eat, while also letting them roam free for the night. Only Raichu and Gardevoir stayed.

 _"Master, at the end of this journey, what shall we do?"_ He looked over to his Gardevoir.

"I don't know, exactly. All this time, I was focused on one thing. Get us stronger and show them they were wrong. To get back at them for what they did to me."

 _"But if your secret is revealed, there will be major problems following us."_

"Let us pray to Arceus that won't happen. I'm sure she'll protect us." He looked over to the infinite stars above. "Lady Arceus, I pray again that you protect us during this journey. Keep them from finding me. I need more time." When he finished, he looked  
to a specific star, which immediately glowed brighter than the rest, but for a brief moment.

 _"She has heard you,"_ Gardevoir said. He nodded, and smiled. He turned over to his Pokémon.

"Guys, time to sleep. Greninja, small Hydro Pump on the fire, please." Greninja nodded, and released a short burst of water, effectively putting out the fire. "Goodnight." All of his Pokémon responded.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

He woke up really early, quickly packed his 'camp', recalled his friends to their Pokéballs, and started walking down the road with Raichu and Lucario by his side.

 _"Master, can you not just go straight for the Pokémon League? If I remember right, you already have the badges for this region."_

"I don't have any badges. Remember, I'm someone else now."

 _"I understand that, Master, but couldn't Professor Sycamore place those badges under your alias name?"_

"You're missing the point, Lucario. The Gym Leaders will be present on that day, so if they see a person competing that they never battled, they'll have Officer Jenny question me. And right now, that is one thing I don't need."

 _"Very well, Master. One more thing."_

"What is it, Lucario?"

 _"I've also heard from Raichu that you are a descendant of an Aura User, and you are an Aura Guardian and Aura User. Is it true?"_ The trainer slowed his pace slightly, and looked down to his electric mouse. Raichu gave a guilty smile. The Trainer  
sighed.

"Yes, it's true. I can use Aura. Why?" Lucario took a while to answer.

 _"Well, I want to ask you if sometime during this journey... if you'd show me, and train with me. Using Aura, I mean."_ He pondered the idea for a while.

"Of course I will. I don't see why not."

 _"Thank you, Master."_

"Rai, Raichu chu." He looked over to Lucario.

 _"He's asking if you have any ketchup on you. He's hungry."_

"He's always hungry."

 _"Like Master, like Pokémon."_ Lucario's trainer snorted at that.

"You got that right."

 _ **TIME SKIP - 2.5 HOURS LATER**_

"Ah, Santalune City. Feels like I was here yesterday. C'mon guys, let's go to the Pokémon Center." They walked over to the Pokémon Center. Well, it was mostly Lucario following Raichu and trainer.

 _"This place looks nice."_

"It is, isn't it?" They reached the Center, but as the trainer opened the door, someone walked out. He immediately recognized said person. She didn't recognize him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She had barely changed at all. Her voice and hair were still the same. But her outfit was different. Jeans, her long boots, white shirt and pink cardigan. She looked at him, slightly confused.

"Hello?" She stared at him.

"My apologies, I didn't know you were coming out." He looked at her eyes now.

"That's okay. My name is Serena. Serena Yvonne. I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Do I know you?" He slightly panicked.

"Erm, no, I don't think so. I just started my journey through Kalos, you see."

"Oh, where are you from?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

"Uh, I'm from Vaniville Town." He regretted his decision of hometown choice, immediately remembering she was originally from there.

"Really? I'm also from Vaniville Town. Maybe that's why you're so familiar. I must have seen you there."

"Maybe."

 _"Dodged a bullet there, huh, Master?"_

"Shut up, you."

"Excuse me?" Serena said, rather loudly. She looked looked at him, and looked _very_ pissed.

"Oh, no, I'm Sorry, I was talking to Lucario," he said, getting slightly nervous. "Telepathy, you know?" Serena looked at him and Lucario, seeing him nod, and accepted the response.

"Okay then." Serena took a few deep breaths, effectively calming down. "Well, I have to go. See you around, maybe." She started to walk off.

"See you later." He looked back at her for a while.

 _"Master?"_ Lucario looked over at him. He came out of his trance. Lucario waved a paw in front of his face, and pointed to the Pokémon Center. He followed the paw.

"Right. Okay then, let's go." He, Lucario and Raichu walked into the Center, and straight to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to register for the Kalos League, and if you don't mind, if you can heal my Pokémon."

"Of course, no problem." She turned around. "Chansey, could you please attend to this man's Pokémon?"

"Chan Chansey." The pink Pokémon walked over with a tray, where he placed all his Pokéballs.

"Lucario, Raichu, return." The two Pokémon flashed red, before returning to their respective ball.

"Now, if you don't mind, could I get your Pokédex, please?" He took out the Pokédex from his pocket, and handed it over. Nurse Joy took it, and placed it on the screen.

"Trainer -, age -, from Vaniville Town, 0 badges, 7 Pokémon, has been registered to Kalos League. Notice: Please finish filling data." The computer spoke with a female voice.

"Well, I see we have some work to do. I'll need you to fill out your name and age. Please, tell me and I'll fill it out." He swore in his mind. _'They'll find me for sure now.'_

"My name is Dante Ondrasik, and I am 27 years old." He said as calmly as possible. Nurse Joy visibly blushed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a lot younger." She handed the Pokédex back, blushing a deep crimson red.

"It's okay, I get that alot." Dante turns to walk to the lounge, but freezes. He turns back around. "Nurse, do you happen to have a spare room?" She looked through the logbook, and smiles.

"Why, yes. There's only one room left. Two beds, though." She hands him a key. "Room 5." Dante grabs the key, gives his thanks, and walks towards the room. Once inside, there are indeed two beds, but they were pushed together. Dante sighed in relief,  
as he threw himself on the bed. It seemed like forever, but only a few minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, he got up, and opened. There was Chansey, holding a tray with 6 Pokéballs.

"Chansey, Chansey Chan." It lifted the tray, offering the Pokéballs.

"Thank you, Chansey." Dante grabbed them all, clipping them to his belt.

"Chansey." The pink Pokémon started walking down the hall, till Dante lost sight of it when it turned the corner. He closed the room's door, and looked around for a TV. Dante groaned.

"Fantastic. No TV. What kind of a room has no TV?" Dante quickly made up his mind, and walked out to the lobby. There he saw Nurse Joy, taking care of some papers. Dante walked right up to her. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" She turned around, and once she saw  
Dante, she blushed.

"How c-can I h-help you?" She stuttered a bit. Dante mentally smiled.

 _"It seems I am quite... handsome."_ He pointed to the TV. "Do you mind if I change the channel at all?" She blushed.

"No, not at all." She showed Dante where the remote was.

"Thank you." She blushed harder. Dante sat down, and began flicking through the channels. Eventually, one caught his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Charles Goodshow, President of the WorldWide Pokémon League! I am here to present to you, that in two months time, I personally will be hosting a tournament, the World Pokémon Masters' Championship! As you  
all know, this event takes place once every 25 years. The last World Champion and Pokémon Master, Red Ketchum, has decided to battle this years' winner. The location for this big event shall take place in the Kalos Pokémon League Stadium! If you wish  
to participate, you must qualify with the following: 1) You must be 18 years or older to participate. 2) You must collect all 8 Kalos Gym Badges, effective as of now. Any Gym Badges you have earned in the past are immediately nullified. 3) You must  
have all 6 or more Pokémon at Level 80 or more. 4) Must be registered to the W.P.M.C., and 5) Not only must you get all remaining Gym Badges, but you must also start off with a new Kalos Starter Pokémon.

Remember! The World Championship is in two months! Trainers, start training!" Dante's eyes lit up, and he releases Lucario and Gardevoir. He quickly explained what was going on.

 _"Master, this is a world broadcasting. Surely they also know of this,"_ Gardevoir stated.

 _"Yes,"_ Lucario agreed, _"They will surely join this Tournament of Masters. Forget about seeing them at the Pokémon League, this will be a great opportunity to show off our bonded strength."_ Dante stared at his open palms.

"I think... yes... I will join this Tournament of Masters!" Dante yelled so loud, everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing to stare at Dante. Dante looked back at them. "Sorry." Dante, Gardevoir and Lucario spent the next few hours talking.

style="text-align:center;" _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER - 7:30 PM**_

Dante finally stood up from the couch, returning Gardevoir and Lucario to their Pokéballs. Just as he turned around, he bumped into someone. He fell to the floor, as well as this someone.

"Ouch!" Dante heard a familiar female voice. He opened his eyes. Serena opened her eyes, and looked at the person who bumped into her.

"Hey, it's you! " Dante stood up, and let down his hand to help her up. She took his hand. "Ooh, what a gentleman," she said. Dante slightly blushed. "But seriously, we have to stop bumping into each other. It's getting into a habit of yours!" she  
teased.

"I guess it has. Again, my apologies for this."

"It's okay, no harm done. Anyways, I don't think I got your name earlier." Dante stared at her.

"Right. I'm Dante... Dante Ondrasik. You're... you're Selena, right?" Dante gave off his best act of a confused person.

"No, silly. It's Serena. I'm the former Kalos Queen for Pokémon Performances."

 _"So, she's no longer Kalos Queen. I knew someone would have taken that title by now."_

"Hello? Dante?" Serena called to him, waving a hand over his eyes.

"Pardon me, I was thinking of... something. Please, pay no matter to it. So, if you're the former Queen of Kalos, what are you doing at the Pokémon Center? Wouldn't you have a hotel room?"

"You see, the hotel across the street lost my reservation. I have nowhere else to go." She looked over to the hotel through the window. Then to her bag. "Do you know where I could stay? Nurse Joy told me all the rooms were taken." Dante looked at  
her straight in the eyes, and she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Well... my room here has a spare bed. I suppose you could have it." Serena lit up.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" Dante smiled, and went ahead to grab her bags.

 **SERENA'S POV**

"You see, the hotel across the street lost my reservation. I have nowhere else to go." I looked at the 5-star hotel across the street, through the windows of the Pokémon Center. I then looked at my one and only bag. "Do you know where I could stay?  
Nurse Joy told me all the rooms were taken." He looked straight at my eyes, and I looked at his. _"Those eyes. They look the same... no. This is Dante. This cannot be the boy I met 12 years ago. He's dead. And it's all Team Rocket's fault."_

"Well... my room here has a spare bed. I suppose you could have it." I immediately felt slightly happy that I had a bed to sleep on tonight.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" I practically burst out in happiness. I turned around to see Dante pick up my bag. He walked over to a hall, and I followed.

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Dante opened the room door, and let Serena in first. She looked around. "Wow. It's been so long since I've been in one of these rooms." Dante looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? When was the last time you were in a Pokémon Center bedroom?" Serena's face went from cheery to sad. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She looked away.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about." A tear fell to the floor. I took a step to her, but she turned and ran to the bathroom. "I need some alone time," she said, before entering and locking herself in.

 _ **SERENA'S POV**_

"Why? Why did he have to bring it up? It's been years since I last thought of him. Since I last stopped loving him" I looked into the mirror. It was almost two hours since I locked myself in the bathroom of a Pokémon Center... The last place I wanted  
to be in right now. I reached for my hand bag, which I had dropped a few feet away from me. I took out a small book, but particularly, I was interested in what was inside it. A photo. A photo of Ash and I. Slowly, I opened it. I remembered that  
day.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Serena, here, come quick!" I looked everywhere for the raven-haired boy. At last I found him, a few feet above me, on the back of his Talonflame. He offered his hand to me, and I took it._

 _"Ash, where are we going?" He turned around and gave me a wide smile._

 _"That's going to have to remain a secret until we get there." I hopped onto Ash's Talonflame, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I lightly blushed from being this close to him._

 _"Alright, Talonflame, you know where to go!"_

 _"Tal, Talonflame!" The Flame Bird whisked us away, to a location I didn't know. Pretty soon, thought, I could make out the distinct sounds of a..._

 _"Alright, Serena, here we are. The Vaniville Town Fair. I thought you might have wanted to come here this year." I was baffled. He looked at me, and gave me the same warm smile. He helped me off of Talonflame, and recalled him back into his Pokéball. "C'mon, Serena! Let's go!" I was still stunned, but I made myself walk. I looked around, and everything was still the same as in last year's fair. I could feel my eyes watering. I wiped it away._

 _"Ash..." I whispered. He still looked at me, and I looked at him. He still had that goofy smile spread on him._

 _"Follow me." He took my hand, and I did as he said. He took me everywhere. The mini-roller coaster, mini-golfing, Rapidash Racing, even a House of Mirrors. Last but not least, a photo booth. He placed the 10 Pokedollars to use it, and we entered. Holding our cotton candy, we made goofy faces to each other. I felt like I was in heaven. I had spent the afternoon with Ash. At the end, we were only allowed one photo. I chose one with us staring at the camera, with Ash's arm around my shoulders. "I want you to keep that picture." I looked at him, and began to tear up._

 _"Ash, thank you so much. For bringing me here. You really are the sweetest."_

 _"Ah, no, Serena. I just do what I think is best. I do it because I care about you. Because I care about you, Bonnie and Clemont." I walked up to him, and gave him a huge hug. To my surprise, I felt him place his arms around me. At that moment, I was truly happy._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! I was startled, and it seemed to me like I had dozed off. I looked down, and saw that I had been crying the whole time. Tears stained the front of my shirt, the carpeted floor, and my photo. Especially my photo. I grabbed the  
hem of my shirt, and I carefully started wiping the tears off the laminated picture. "Uh, Serena? It's close to midnight. I need to use the bathroom, and I have a long day ahead tomorrow." I looked towards the door.

 _"Ash Ketchum... I miss you."_ "Alright, I'll be out in a bit."

 _ **3RD PERSON POV**_

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit." Dante sighed, turned back and walked to the bed, where his Gardevoir was sitting. He sat down next to her.

 _"Master, I can sense that she is saddened by that Ketchum guy we heard about. I can feel her sadness, like as if it were all welled up for years. It is strong, so much indeed that it is also overwhelming me."_ Dante turned to face his Gardevoir.

"I know, I can feel it too." _"I shouldn't make her go through all this."_

" _Master, she comes."_ Dante turned his head in time to see the door open. He stood up, along with his Gardevoir, and Serena came out. She took a quick glance towards Dante and Gardevoir before making her way to her bed.

"Sorry, I was just... remembering someone close to me." He nodded, as did Gardevoir. "Alright, your bathroom is free. Go, I also need to change into my pajamas." Dante shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his bag, and made his way. Just before entering,  
he grabbed two Pokéballs, one returning Gardevoir, the other releasing Lucario. Dante gave him a message through Telepathy, and Lucario left the room.

 _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER - 5 AM - DANTE'S POV**_

Crying. That's what I heard. I woke up a moment ago, and all I can hear now is crying. But there is only one other person in my room. Serena. I sat up, and took a glance at her. Her pillow was wet. _"She IS crying."_ I meard her mutter. _"Is she saying something?"_ I  
got up, slowly and quietly made my way to her face. Garbled language, that's what I can hear. Then, words.

"Aaashhhhh, I love youuu. Aasshhhhh. Where are youuuu?" I was astonished.

 _ **"Lucario? Buddy?"**_

 _"Yes, Master? It's not like you to be up this early. Is something wrong?"_

 _ **"Yes. We need to talk. You know me. The real me, I mean. Only you, Greninja, Charizard and Raichu know the real me. We all need to talk. Now."**_

 _"Alright, Master. There's a small forest not far from here. Think we can meet there?"_

 _ **"Yes. I'm on my way."**_ I got up, and threw my pants and shirt on. I grabbed the Pokéballs which held Greninja, Raichu, Charizard, Gardevoir and the Master Ball. I also grabbed my Fennekin, whom was still inside her PokéBall.  
I left a note for Serena, just in case I returned after she got up. I hastily left the Pokémon Center, and ran through the dark morning into the forest. Once there, I used my Aura to track down Lucario. Once I sensed him, I ran there. It took  
a while, but I found him. Down by a pond, meditating at the shore. When I stepped foot on the sand, he got up.

 _"What seems to be the problem, Master?"_

"Honestly, Lucario, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Master?"

"I don't know. Thousands, I'm guessing."

"That's right. Even I don't know. Please, call me by my name."

 _"Alright, Master Dante Ondrasik."_

 _"Close enough."_

* * *

 **And this is the end of Chapter 1 of The Lost Hero. I am slightly excited to continue writing more chapters like this one.**

 **I have decided to delete my other stories. I didn't like the way they were turning out to be, so I decided to write one story at the time. I also deleted the chapters for this story, and I am slightly modifying it. For chapters 1 and 2, I will re-upload on eweek apart. After that, a new chapter once a month (hopefully).**

 **For returning readers, I know I have said before to send me your ideas. I am sad to say that this time, I have this story figured out. But if you want to send an idea for a battle or of the sort, please do.**

 **Please leave a comment and subscribe to my story!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	2. Stories of the Past, Part 1

"SPEECH" - HUMAN

 _"SPEECH"_ \- Pokémon TELEPATHY

 _"SPEECH"_ \- HUMAN THOUGHTS

 _ **"SPEECH" - HUMAN THOUGHTS - TELEPATHY**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.**

* * *

 **\- Previously -**

 _ **Lucario - "What seems to be the problem, Master?"**_

 _ **Dante - "Honestly, Lucario, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Master?"**_

 _ **Lucario - "I don't know. Thousands, I'm guessing."**_

 _ **Dante - "That's right. Even I don't know. Please, call me by my name."**_

 _ **Lucario - "Alright, Master Dante Ondrasik."**_

 _ **Dante - "Close enough."**_

* * *

 **The Lost Hero - Stories of the Past, Part 1**

* * *

"I give up." Dante reached for his belt, and took the Pokéballs. One by one, he released Raichu, Charizard, Greninja, Gardevoir and Fennekin into the open. They all looked at him quizically. "You're all wondering why I have you all here. Well, I ran into Serena." Raichu, Greninja and Charizard did something that sounded like a gasp (seriously, can Pokémon even gasp?). "Yeah, and I am aware that you two," he looked toward Lucario and Gardevoir, "don't know who I really am. I forbade Raichu, Greninja, Charizard and Shadow to tell you guys. But now I believe I should tell you. And at the end, I need all of your opinions on helping me decide if I should tell Serena or not." The Pokémon nodded their heads. "Well, here goes."

"My name is Dante, but I'm not from Vaniville Town." He looked up, already to see Gardevoir and Fennekin wide-eyed. Gardevoir knew there was a secret between her Master and the other Pokémon, but not even in her wildest dreams think this was it. "Lucario and the others already know my real name, and who I am, but I haven't told him why I am here today. Now, I have decided to tell you, Lucario and Fennekin my story." he said, looking at Gardevoir. "I'll start with the story of Ash Ketchum."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Mega Charizard Y is unable to battle, meaning the winner of the Kalos Pokémon League is Mega Charizard X and Alain!" The whole stadium erupted to cheers. The battle between Ash and Alain had taken over an hour and a half, one having used all 6 of their Pokémon. Ash had used his Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern, Pikachu, Talonflame and Charizard; Alain only his Charizard. Ash lay in the center of the field, on his knees, cradling Charizard's head. Charizard opened his eyes, and looked disappointingly to his Trainer. Over an hour had passed, yet Ash remmained like that, with Charizard's head across his lap._

 _"Don't worry about it, buddy. You gave it your best." Ash repeated to his friend. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him, long after the sadium was empty. Both he and Charizard turned their heads, and saw Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer and Korrina. Serena was the first one to reach him, having run from the bleachers. She was the first one to notice Ash's emotional state. He looked broken. Tears fell down his face. Serena's first instinct reaction was to kneel down next to him and give him a hug. The rest had reached them, and had now noticed how he was at that moment._

 _"Ash." Serena said. "Don't feel so bad. You gave it your best out there. You were amazing." Ash just gave a blank stare._

 _"I'm weak," he said. This response shocked everyone._

 _"Now wait just a moment, Ash." Clemont spoke up, now staring at his best friend. "You are not weak. You're strong. Stronger than all of us. Just take a look at all that you've done; all that you've accomplished. You've done the impossible!" They all felt bad for Ash. After all, he did just go through a devastating loss in the Kalos League._

 _"I am. Look at what just happened! I lost, 6-nothing. I didn't even manage to lay a single attack on that Charizard! Face it, guys... I am." Ash stood up, recalled Charizard back into its Pokéball, and ran out of the empty stadium._

 _"Ash!" Serena stood up and followed him. The others tried to follow, but Shauna stopped them. The rest looked at her like as if she were crazy._

 _"Leave them be. Ash needs to be alone right now, and I have a hunch only Serena can bring him back to to us." The group stared at the two running away from them._

 _ **20 DAYS LATER**_

 _"Mom, I'm home!" Ash Ketchum walked into his house where he lives with his mother, Delia Ketchum and her Pokémon, Mr. Mime. Delia came rushing out of the kitchen, already having tears in her eyes, just from hearing Ash's voice._

 _"Ash! You're home! Oh, I'm so happy to see you right now!" Ash was immediately engulfed in his mother's hug, and was nearly unable to breathe. Behind Ash were Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna and Serena. "Oh, visitors! You must be friends of Ash's from Kalos. Hi, my name is Delia."_

 _"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie." Bonnie waved her hand._

 _"My name is Shauna."_

 _"And I am Serena. Mrs. Ketchum, it's nice to see you again." Delia gave a confused face._

 _"Have we met before, dear?"_

 _"Yes, actually. A long time ago, when Ash and I were still only 5. We met in Professor Oak's summer camp." Suddenly, Delia remembered._

 _"Oh, Serena Yvonne! You're Grace's daughter! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Delia walked over to Serena, and also gave her a hug. Serena turned blue after a long and tight hug._

 _"Uh, mom? I think Serena needs some air." Delia backed off, apologizing to her._

 _"Oh, Serena! You've grown so much!" Serena smiled at her and Ash. "Please, come in, come in. Take a seat, lunch is almost done. Take a rest, you all must be tired. A trip all the way from Kalos must be tiring."_

 _"It is, Mom. Hey, do you think Professor Oak is in his lab? I want to visit him, Gary and my Pokémon."_

 _"I believe he is, but go after your lunch. I don't want you to go on an empty stomach." They all walked into the dining room, where only one plate was set, but Delia soon returned with more at hand. After the plates were set, Delia walked over to Serena. "Dear, may I have a word with you?" Serena faced her._

 _"Of course, Mrs. Ketchum." Delia faced her son._

 _"Ash, may you serve? I'm going to have a word with Serena." Ash nodded, and walked into the kitchen. "Follow me." The two of them walked to the living room. Delia sat down, and beckoned Serena to take the sofa in front of her._

 _"What did you want to talk about, Mrs. Ketchum?"_

 _"Please, just call me Delia. And I want to talk to you about the Championship. I know that you helped out my Ash."_

 _"Oh, well, I just wanted to help him. After all, he helped me dozens of times throughout our journey together in Kalos. He helped me get a grip on my future, like what I should do. I chose to reach for Kalos Queen, so I became a Pokémon Performer. Ash also helped me when Team Rocket captured my Fennekin back when I had recently started."_

 _"I know, dear. But at his loss of the Championship, I mean. You two disappeared for several days. When you two came back, Ash was a completely different person. Well, the same, but after the loss, you lifted his spirit back up. I saw the Tournament. Ash was devastated. Now, may I ask you one thing?"_

 _"Anything, Mrs. Ket... Delia." Delia smiled to Serena._

 _"What did you two do during those several days?" Serena immediately turned red._

 _"Well... um... we got ourselves lost in the forest. Ash had left his Pokémon in the Pokémon Center first, including Pikachu, so we had no way to get back. And I had left my Pokémon in the hotel room. We spend the days in the forest. I mainly spent the time next to Ash... comforting him." Serena had turned a deep shade of red._

 _"Did you... tell him?" Delia asked, while still staring at Serena._

 _"Tell him what?"_

 _"Oh, it's obvious, Serena. You like Ash. I know those signs, I had them long ago. You love my son, don't you?" Serena looked down to the hem of her shirt. She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Delia teased with the Kalos girl._

 _"YES!" Serena covered her mouth, for she had nearly screamed out her answer. Delia smirked. Serena continued to blush._

 _"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. It's a natural feeling. If you do like him, then tell him."_

 _"No," Serena butted in. "I can't tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same towards me?"_

 _"Dear, of course he will. He's Ash, and there's no changing that. He'll always be the same, loving character forever. Just go and tell him, and no matter what happens, tell Ash that you'll always be next to him. That 'oughta do it." Serena looked up to Delia._

 _"Do you really think that'll work?" Delia smiled._

 _"Hey, Mom, Serena," Ash called from the kitchen, "lunch is served."_

 _"Come now," Bonnie added, "before Ash eats it all!" They heard Bonnie, Shauna and Clemont laugh from the kitchen. Mr. Mime apparently also found it funny._

 _"I know it'll work. Now come, lunch is set."_

 _ **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**_

 _Ash had entered the Pallet Forest, alone with only Pikachu, Charizard and Greninja. He had entered to do some training with his best Pokémon ever. Pikachu, since he was Ash's most powerful, Charizard, since he was Ash's most strongest, and Greninja, since not only he could pseudo-Mega-Evolve, but the two can spiritually connect to make Ash-Greninja, which they now called Ninj-Ash. Ash had them all battling each other without commands, while Ash himself did his own training some distance away. Suddenly, a giant explosion was heard from from where his Pokémon were, but he shook it off, thinking it was their attacks colliding, but soon disregarded that idea when Pikachu and Greninja showed up, but the explosions continued._

 _"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu easily got Ash's attention, and blast after blast came from where Charizard now lay alone. Ash followed his Pikachu and Greninja, only to find several people in white and black suits. Only three seemed familiar, Jessie, James and Meowth._

 _"Hey! What are you doing here?" They all turned to look at him._

 _"Hahahaha! Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"Make that..."_

 _"ENOUGH!" Ash had shouted, interrupting them._

 _"How dare you interrupt us, twerp. I'll have to teach you a little something about manners. Go, Gourgeist!"_

 _"You too, Inkay!" A figure all in black took out a black Pokéball._

 _"Go, Serperior." Ash flinched._

 _"That voice. It's familiar."_

 _"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball."_

 _"Inkay, Psybeam!"_

 _"Serperior, use Overgrowth."_

 _"What?" Ash asked. "You're already using Overgrowth? But that's an Ability!" The hooded man did nothing as the Regal Pokémon used its Ability. Soon, Charizard was engulfed in vines. at the same moment, Pikachu and Greninja were hit with the Psybeam and Shadow Ball. "NO! Pikachu, use Electro Ball on Inkay. Charizard, Flamethrower on Gourgeist. Greninja, Water Shuriken on the Serperior!" Pikachu ran up to Inkay, while forming the famous electric ball, striking Inkay head on. Ash's Charizard released a massive growl, before opening its mouth, and a large torrent of flames bring released. Greninja clapped his hands together before two shurikens formed, being combined to one. Before it could be released, Greninja was grabbed by the Serperior's Overgrowth Ability._

 _"C'mon out, Wobuffet!"_

 _"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

 _"Wobuffet, Mirror Coat!" Pikachu released its most powerful attack, but it was useless against the Mirror Coat, only just bouncing off, now three times as powerful, right back at Pikachu. With no time to dodge, the attach hit Ash's best Pokémon._

 _"NO!" Ash screamed at the sight of his best friend, unconscious on the ground._

 _"You see, we can overpower you. Not even your best could beat our weakest." Ash looked over to the hooded figure, whose Pokémon was squeezing his Greninja, immobilizing the Ninja Pokémon. A few feet away, several Machamps had overtaken the Flame Pokémon. Charizard let out various Flamethrowers and roars out, but the Machamps didn't waver. Ash looked at Team Rocket, and recognized another two._

 _"YOU!" Ash growled, staring intensely at the two._

 _"Us," one said. They lowered their hoods, and revealed themselves as Lysandre, leader of Team Flare, and Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. They both gave malicious smirks, looking at the imminent defeat of the person who had stopped their plans several times in the past. Giovanni walked to him first._

 _"Ash Ketchum. I'm so glad to see you again." He took another step closer to Ash, and took a punch at his stomach. Ash doubled over, fell on all fours, and started to spit out blood, his hat rolling on the dirt floor. Charizard roared, louder than ever, at the sight of his master getting hit by Giovanni. "Look at me," he roared. He grabbed the messy black hair, and pulled it up, forcing the teen to look at him in the eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. Ever since you made me lose my Mewtwo back on that island. You've set me back one too many times, boy!" Ash looked at him, then to his Pokémon, whom were still struggling to be released. He stared at his Pikachu, who was still unconcious on the floor, now being dragged by the tail by a Mightyena next to his Charizard and Greninja. Lysandre came up to him._

 _"Child, you see what I had to do? You destroyed Team Flare, thus I had to join Team Rocket. Why? Because they are the last criminal organization left in this world. My Pyroar was taken away from me, so Giovanni and I have decided to take away what you care most in this world." Lysandre placed his head next to Ash's. "Your Pokémon and friends."_

 _"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ash tried to grab at him, but Giovanni held him down by his hair, and shoved him back to the ground._

 _"You are weak. You've lost many tournaments. The Indigo League, the Johto Conference, Hoenn Conference, Sinnoh League, Unova League and the Kalos League. You are a pathetic excuse for a Trainer. Even Red himself didn't even try, and he was named Pokémon Master. So tell me, Ash, what have you done?" All of them stared at him intensely, expecting an answer. Giovanni took out a Pokéball, and released the Pokémon within. It was large, all Ash saw was a dark blue body and blood-red wings. It released a loud roar, but not as loud as Charizards'._

 _"Salamence," Giovanni called, "Go after Ketchum's friends. Have a snack if you'd like." The Pokémon licked its lips, and flew off._

 _"NO!" Ash screamed as loud as he could. "Charizard! Use Heatwave!" Charizard's body started to glow red, and the Machamps were forced to let go due to the heat. "After Salamence!" Charizard stayed, wanting to help his master. "GO! FORGET ABOUT ME!" Charizard growled, and flew off after the Salamence._

 _"NO! I won't let you. You," Giovanni said while pointing to some Grunts, "send your Pokémon after it!" The Grunts sent out all the Pokémon they had, but Giovanni got more and more angry, seeing that all were weak against fire attacks. "You idiots!" While Giovanni was busy yelling at the Grunts, Ash quickly got up and started to run._

 _"Oh, no you don't! Zoroark, after him!" Lysandre took out another black Pokéball, and tossed it to the air. The Illusion Fox Pokémon shot out, and immediately started chasing Ash. Ash instinctively reached for a Pokéball, but instead felt empty clips. He cursed to himself, and kept running away from the Zoroark, and towards his home. It didn't take long to get there, but what he saw made him stop. He saw his friends... fighting each other. Friends from Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and Johto were here, fighting. On one side were Iris, Cilan, Paul, Alain, Max, Drew, May and Hunter J. On the other side were Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Korrina, Misty, Dawn, Brock and Gary. Over with one group, he saw Giovanni's Salamence fighting WITH them, which both scared and angered Ash._

 _"Ash!" He turned around, and saw Serena calling to him, the side without the Salamence. He ran over to her side, but before he reached her, two sharp talons grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him away. He screamed in pain, and he heard Serena also scream. Ash looked up to see a Talonflame, and it looked at him with an evil glare. The bird Pokémon flew fast, constantly using Flame Charge to up its speed. In a little bit, the two saw the clearing with Giovanni, Lysandre, the Grunts and especially, Ash's Pikachu and Greninja. The bird dropped him a few feet from the ground, and Ash fell on his back, grunting from the impact. Talonflame landed next to him, and after a flAsh of purple light from it, Zoroark revealed its true form. Ash looked to Giovanni, saw only a blur, and felt through his face. Charizard roared in the distance, and it all went silent, except for the occasional collision between Pokémon moves. Giovanni leaned down, and put his face an inch from Ash's._

 _"You, Ash Ketchum, will make a great addition to Team Rockets' plans." Giovanni smiled menacingly to Ash. Ash spit the blood he had in his mouth at Giovanni, and struck him right on the face._

 _"Go to hell." Giovanni smiled._

 _"Oh, dear boy, that's exactly where I plan on going. With you." Giovanni stood up, and faced his Grunts and Lysandre. "Find the kids' Pokéballs for that Charizard, Greninja and Pikachu. I want them all in containment." He faced a group of two. "You two, go to the oaf's lab, and search for Ketchum's other Pokémon. We will need them all. Zoroark!" Zoroark looked at his master. "You know what to do. Get the object, stay close to it until it's gone. Find me when it's done." Zoroark growled, and ran off into the trees._

 _"Giovanni, wouldn't it be better to get rid of them all? I mean, the girl..."_

 _"NO!" Lysandre looked at Giovanni like he was crazy. He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "What I mean is, it'll raise too much suspicion. We need only the boy. He is special." Two grunts came over to Ash, and before he could react, he saw a fist, and knew no more. The grunts picked up the body, and carried it to a helicopter landing not too far away. As soon as Ash was inside the helicopter, Giovanni took out a Pokénav and made a call. "Dr. Namba? Specimen AK-1 is on its way. Place it in containment and do various studies on it. I want to know what makes him so... SPECIAL. I am also sending side projects for you. One of them has a special... ability." He put the Pokénav away and turned to Lysandre. "Our job is done. For now. We'll return to the base and continue there." Just as another helicopter arrived, so did Giovanni's Salamence, which he returned to its own Pokéball. The helicopter flew off, just as Zoroark arrived, dragging something behind it. It looked over near the center of the field, and saw a hat, which it picked up and placed near the object, before turning to a Pidgey and went out to look for someone._

* * *

 **Well, people, here I present to you chapter 2 of The Lost Hero. True, there may not be much written here, but this is getting started. The next chapter will be much longer.**

 **I've already had one person say that Dante is Ash. I know there are many fanfics with that scheme, so I will say this now : ASH AND DANTE ARE NOT ONE PERSON. They are two seperate people that lead different lives.**

 **I did not plan to introduce Serena so early into the instrallment, but I decided against that. Serena will play an important role in this.**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for following, reviewing and favoriting : Cutesaralisa, Salkyre, kronos93lrt and one guest.**

 **I placed this a bit early, just so I could post the next chapter this 20. Next month, do expect another chapter.**

 **Please leave a comment and follow my story!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	3. Stories of the Past, Part 2

"SPEECH" - HUMAN

 _"SPEECH"_ \- Pokémon TELEPATHY

 _"SPEECH"_ \- HUMAN THOUGHTS

 _ **"SPEECH" - HUMAN THOUGHTS - TELEPATHY**_

* * *

 **\- Previously -**

 _ **Giovanni - "Our job is done. For now. We'll return to the base and continue there." Just as another helicopter arrived, so did Giovanni's Salamence, which he returned to its own Pokéball. The helicopter flew off, just as Zoroark arrived, dragging something behind it. It looked over near the center of the field, and saw a hat, which it picked up and placed near the object, before turning to a Pidgey and went out to look for someone.**_

* * *

 **The Lost Hero - Stories of the Past, Part 2**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK RESUMES**_

 **Serena**

 _Serena sat on the sofa, brushing her Braixen, while Korrina was in the other room with Delia and Mr. Mime. Clemont and Bonnie were out with Professor Oak. She was almost done with grooming Braixen when there was a knock on the door._

 _"Oh, Serena dear, could you go see who it is?" Delia poked her head out the kitchen while asking._

 _"Yes, of course." She gave placed the comb in her bag, and returned Braixen to her PokéBall. The bell continued to ring and ring. "Wow, this person sure is impatient."_ _As she opened the door, Serena heard a sort of hushing noise, and what sounded like several people. With the door fully open, she saw several people whom she didnt know. First stood a girl with a yellow shirt, jean shorts and orange hair with a pony tail sticking to one side. The next person had blue hair, had a blue penguin-like Pokémon in her arms, and a black dress-like sweater. The next was a man, tall, black hair and he seemed to be squinting his eyes. He wore a green shirt and orange vest. The next person was Gary Oak, who she already knew from going to Professor Oak's lab some few days before. Almost immediately, the man in the orange vest got on his knees in front of Serena._

 _"Oh, you truly are the most beautiful of all the girls I have met! Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Serena blushed hard, and didn't know what so say when a blue Pokémon came out and hit his master in the stomach._

 _"Croagunk," it simply said as it walked away, dragging its master behind it._

 _"Don't listen to Brock," the orange haired girl said. "He does that to every girl he meets. My name is Misty Waterflower, and this is Dawn Berlitz and Gary Oak," she said and mentioned to the bluenette, and to Gary, "and that over there was Brock Takeshi." Serena just stared at them all, and still had nothing to say._

 _"This is Serena Yvonne, everyone. We already know each other. We met a few days ago with Ash at grandpa's lab," Gary told the others._

 _"Ah, Serena, what a beautiful name, just like youuuuuuu, owowowow!" Croagunk had made its way back too, and jabbed his master in the side again. With an irritated look, Misty grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him into the house._

 _"Does he do that often?" Serena squeaked out. Dawn nodded._

 _"Right," Misty said, after coming back, slightly uncomfortable, "so we were wondering if Ash Ketchum is here. We are friends of his."_

 _"Um... Ash isn't here right now."_

 _"Do you know where we can find him?" Dawn asked. Serena shook her head._

 _"No, sorry."_

 _"Plup," said the penguin, and to Serena, it sounded sad. Gary made his way to Serena's side. Dawn asked if she could enter. Serena stepped aside, before she and Gary entered. Serena closed and locked the door behind her. After a while, Gary entered the living room and sat next to Serena._

 _"So, Kalos. How is it there?" Serena took a moment to think._

 _"To put Kalos in one word, it would have to be beautiful."_

 _"Lumiose City has the Lumiose Tower, which is also home to Clemont, one of the Gym Leaders there. His specialty is Electric type Pokémon. Then there's Courmaline City, such a beautiful sight. Kalos is just downright beautiful."_

 _"Hmm, sounds nice. I think I'll go there one day and study with the regional professor. Do you by any chance know him?"_

 _"Yes, Professor Sycamore. His major is in Mega Evolution study."_

 _"Mega Evolution? Okay, now I've heard it all... what is this Mega Evolution?"_

 _"Do you have a final evolved Pokémon?"_

 _"Yes, my Blastoise."_

 _"Perfect. Blastoise has the ability to Mega Evolve, but only with a Blastoisinite." Gary took out his Blastoise's Pokéball. "Mega Evolution is only temporary, though. It gives the Pokémon a short burst of energy and power. After the battle is over, or the opponent gives in, Mega Blastoise can turn back to a regular Blastoise. There are many Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, but not all." Gary looked at the Pokéball, and he looked in awe._

 _"So what you mean is that my Blastoise can get even stronger than before just with this stone?"_

 _"Yes. But for a short time." Gary seemed impressed, and placed the ball away._

 _"Where... where can I get this Blastoisinite?"_

 _"Only in Kalos. Or Hoenn. But having the stone alone won't work. You yourself will need a Key Stone, and the Pokémon must have a strong connection to its Trainer, and the Trainer to its Pokémon." Serena took out a PokéBall, and showed it to Gary. "In here is Ash's Pidgeot. He gave it to me so I could have a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, since I've never caught one myself. Want me to show you?"_

 _"Of course," Gary said, nodded his head, and they both went outside, followed by Braixen. Once outside, Serena released the Pokémon within the PokéBall. As soon as it formed, it stretched its wings and screamed into the sky._

 _"Pidgeot!" It looked around, saw Serena, and hopped over to its new Trainer. He started snuggling his head to Serena's face._

 _"Okay, okay, Pidgeot! Stop it!" She laughed, while also trying to push away the Bird Pokémon, but it kept pushing itself closer. "Pidgeot, stop! I want to show Gary what Mega Evolution is like." Pidgeot immediately stopped, and took a pose like as if waiting instructions from a general. Serena took out a necklace, and showed it to Gary. "This is a Key Stone," she said, "you'll need to have one on you all the time for it to work. It doesn't have to be a necklace, it can be in the form of a bracelet, watch, or anything you'd like. Now look at Pidgeot. Notice his neck?" Gary nodded. "In the center of the brace is Pidgeot's Mega Stone, which is called a Pidgeotite. Pidgeot needs it on order to Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution is a very mysterious, yet beautiful thing. Watch closely." Serena grabbed the Key Stone on her necklace, and held it in her fist. "Pidgeot, listen to my heart, and become one with me! Now Mega Evolve!" Pidgeot suddenly shone bright, and started growing larger in size. Pidgeot shrieked to the heavens, and Gary could visibly see it grow. After a moment, the light died, and Gary stared in awe at the new Pokémon standing before him. Mega Pidgeot stood at twice its original height, was a now much brilliant cream color, its tail feathers and wing tips were a magnificent royal blue. Long strands of hair emerging from its forehead ran the length of Pidgeot's body, reaching and going past its tail. Pidgeot's eyes had also turned a shade darker of red. Gary stared, amazed, at the beautiful Bird Pokémon. Both Serena and Gary could feel the raw power radiating from Mega Pidgeot._

 _"Wow... this is AMAZING! I had no idea Pokémon had another stage of evolution!"_

 _"It's not exactly another stage of evolution. Like I said, this is only temporary. In a few minutes, Mega Pidgeot will turn back to its original form, and once again be a regular Pidgeot." Pidgeot lowered its head, saddened, hearing it was called 'regular'. Serena noted this. "But he'll be my Pidgeot." Pidgeot's facial expression immediately went from sad to happy, all the while it hopped over to her and started snuggling her face and cooing._

 _"To think that there's a whole new form of power, its hard to believe that." Gary walked over to Pidgeot, and started brushing its feathers. "So soft," he whispered. He was about touch the long feather atop its head when there was an explosion. Gary immediately looked towards the house and saw a large fireball coming from the back. He reached for his belt and threw a PokéBall. "Blastoise, put out that fire." When the Shellfish Pokémon materialized, it ran to the back of the house and started using a Hydro Pump._

 _"Pidgeot, use Gust to help put that fire out," Serena said, panicking about the sudden turn of events. The Bird Pokémon flew in the air, and strong gusts of wind could be slightly visibly seen headed for the fire, which was starting to die down. Gary and Serena barged in through the front door, and ran to the kitchen area, which they found in flames, and couldn't see if anyone were there. "Delia! Korrina! Clemont! Bonnie!" Serena shouted into the flames, hoping to get a response._

 _"Dawn, Brock, Misty!" Gary also shouted for his friends amidst the burning flames. They couldn't see anything, and were forced to retreat due to the heat._

 _"Gary! Serena!" Serena looked up, hearing some shouts coming from outside. They both ran outside, and saw the group of people outside, all unharmed, except for one person, whom was laying on the floor. Clemont was reaching into his bag, and was building a makeshift stretcher, while Brock had taken off his jacket and was using it for something else. Serena neared the group, and saw that it was Delia on the floor, but the moment she looked, Serena had never felt to sick in her life. Delia was on her side, and Brock had removed his jacket off her to readjust it, and Serena saw a long, thick piece of wood impaling her, going in one side and out the other. Serena screamed at the sight, and had to bend over while she immediately threw up. Up in the sky, a tall green Pokémon could be seen riding what semed to be a Charizard. It slowly flew down, and the green one released what seemed to be a Dark Pulse to the group._

 _"Go, Lucario!" Serena looked up to see Korrina throw a PokéBall, and the Jackal Pokémon came out. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere to block that Dark Pulse!" The blue Pokémon sprang up, and launched its counter-attack. The Aura Sphere and Dark Pulse met midair, resulting in a major explosion. As the smoke cleared, the 'Charizard' landed, and everyone saw it as what it was - a Dragonite, and the rider - a Gallade. The Gallade immediately got off, and sent more Dark Pulses to thew crowd, and the Dragonite sent a Hyperbeam. Korrina told Lucario to keep sending Aura Spheres, while Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie sent their Pokémon to battle. Dawn called out her Mamoswine, Clemont called his Luxray, while Bonnie asked Zygarde (she no longer calls him Squishy) to help, whom had already turned to his 10% Forme (Green Houndoom). Dragonite and Gallade semed to hold out fairly well against all the attacks thrown at them, but what the gang seemed more surprised was the fact that the two Pokémon seemed to attack and defend themselves almost effortlessly._

 _"Absol, Psycho Cut on everyone." A dark purple slash came up unexpectedly on everyone, landing on the ground next to Korrina, who flew into the air. Lucario, seeing his Trainer in the air, jumped up and grabbed her. He landed back on his feet, but Korrina was knocked out. Serena looked over to see a group of people walking over to them, all wearing the same jet-black robes with a dark red outline. A glowing 'R' could be seen from inside the dark hoods. One of them threw a PokéBall, which released a Blaziken._

 _"Blaziken, Flamethrower on the Mega Pidgeot." The Blaziken ran to the Mega Pokémon with incredible speed. As it released the Flamethrower, Brock stared at the person in the robe._

 _"I know that voice," he whispered, just as the attack hit its target._

 _"Pidgeot, use Air Slash on the Blaziken!" Serena shouted a counter-attack, to which her new Pokémon obeyed without a second's delay. A burst of wind hit the Blaze Pokémon, forcing it down to its knees. Two robed people threw PokéBalls, each Ball revealing a Crustle and a Drapion._

 _"Crustle, X-Scissor on Blastoise."_

 _"Drapion, Poison Sting on Lucario." Both attacks went flying with surprising speen toward their intended targets, but never reached. in the path of the attacks stood the Bagworm Pokémon, using its Gyro Ball._

 _"Forretress, Stone Edge on Crustle!" Brock had gotten up, along with Misty, who had sent her Gyarados._

 _"Gyarados, Hyperbeam on everyone!" Misty looked like she seeked death, her eyes no longer visible being behind her bangs. The Dragonite responded by sending its own Hyperbeam, both attacks colliding and resulting in a major explosion. "Gyarados, Aqua Tail! Dragon Rage! Use every attack you know!" Gyarados, naturally, obeyed his Master, and started sending random attacks everywhere and to everyone he saw._

 _"Misty, stop!" Brock yelled at her. "You need to calm down and think through the attacks!" Misty glared at him, giving him the death stare._

 _"Look. At. Delia." Misty said between her teeth. "Do you want it us to be next?" She kept glaring at him, all the while she reached for another PokéBall, sending out her Starmie. "Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" All the Pokémon gave it their all, some being knocked out, others being called out. Serena just stood to the side, not being much of a battler herself. Her Mega Pidgeot was just flying around, sending attacks to the opponents._

 _"Lucario, Metal Sound!" Serena looked to the side, and saw Korrina's Mega Lucario, getting ready to use a Metal Sound attack. Serena covered her ears just at the high frequency attack was sent, resulting in both humans and Pokémon to stop what they were going and cover their ears. "Quick, Lucario! Aura Sphere on Dragonite, Gallade, Crustle, Drapion, Blaziken, and Absol!" Mega Lucario acted with faster-than-light speed, sending Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere in the blink of an eye. All the opposing Pokémon fell to the floor, some unconcious, others barely managing to stand. Serena marveled at the Lucario, and at how stong it had gotten since the time it managed to master Mega Evolution. Fortunately, she didn't have that problem with her Pidgeot tried Mega Evolution for the first time._

 _"Pidgeot!" Serena shouted. Her Pokémon looked at her. "Use Air Slash!" The Bird Pokémon obeyed, sending torrents of air to the opponents._

 _"We're winning!" cried Clemont, taking out the Ball to recall his Luxray. Halfway through the motion, a loud roar was heard not far away, and it came from the woods behing the still-burning Ketchum Residence. Serena and the others looked to the source of the sound, and they saw a giant Salamence headed their way._

 _"The cavalry has arrived," a cloaked figure said._

 _"That's enough! Forretress, Rapid Spin! Create a gust to uncloak them!"_

 _"Tress!" said the Bagworm Pokémon, just before it started spinning at incredible speeds, creating a gust, or air vacuum. The figures tried to keep themselves hidden, but tried in vain, as their cloaks were sucked up by Forretress, revealing their identities. Brock stared at them in utter shock._

 _"M... M... May? M... Max?" He looked over the row of people, managing to recognize one other. "Drew?" The three looked at him, not seeming to recognize him._

 _"Blaziken, Blaze Kick that Forretress." The Blaze Pokémon immediately obeyed, landing kick after kick on Brock's Forretress, the attack being super effective, knocking it out after several kicks. Brock stared at his friends, still in shock, still blank-faced... still not able to comprehend the sight. Serena, not knowing the people, attacked._

 _"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" The bird flew high in the air, started flapping its huge wings faster and faster, creating a hurricane-like gust of air. The opposing Pokémon were doing their best to protect themselves from the gale, telling their Pokémon to protgect themselves, in vain. The Pokémon already close to passing out did pass out, and as Serena smiled ta her victory, the Salamence landed behind the one Brock called Drew. Her smile faltered. She had comp[letely forgotten about the Salamence. The opponents recalled their Pokémon, and sent out more. Out went the unconcious ones, and out came new ones. Serena didn't recognize any of them, except for a Glaceon._

 _"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on the Pidgeot!" the one called May said._

 _"No! Pidgeot, use Air Cutter!" The Bird Pokémon tried to use the Air Cutter to avoid the Ice Beam, but was useless. Being tired out from the eariler battle took its toll, and Mega Pidgeot was frozen solid. Inside the ice ball, Serena could see Pidgeot, no longer in its Mega Evolution form._

 _"Zygarde! Use Land's Wrath!" Serena turned around, and saw that Bonnie was giving command to her Pokémon. The ground began to crack and turn green, emmiting light from beneath._

 _"Excadrill, Dig!" A giant drill looking Pokémon began to dig its way into the ground._

 _"Luxray, Electric Terrain!"_

 _"Lux!" The field around everyone started crackling with electricity, shocking some of the Pokémon, and visibly paralyzing Glaceon._

 _"Braixen, come on out!" Serena said, throwing a PokéBall in the air. The Fox Pokémon leapt out, crying out its name, and now only starting to see the destruction around her. The villa she had been inside minutes ago, now reduced to nothing but rubble. "Braixen, use Flamethrower to melt Pidgeot." Braixen looked over to see the Bird Pokémon frozen in a block of ice, took out its wand and released small columns of fire to the frozen Pokémon. From the corner of her eye, she saw something in the air, and turned to see it._

 _"GRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!" It let out a loud and powerful roar into the darkening night, and clearly caught the attention of everyone._

 _"Charizard." Dawn breathed out. "I haven't seen him in a while." The Flame Pokémon flew faster than it had before, attacking the Salamence, and all the Pokémon around it, clearly wanting them to hit him instead of the others. It worked._

 _"Gyarados, Hyper Beam on Salamence! Then use Hydro Pump on Ariados!" Gyarados roared, about to launch the Hyper Beam... when..._

 _"Now! Excadrill! Use Earthquake from below!" Gyarados never got to launch the Beam, but instead started wobbling from side to side, unablt to keep its balance._

 _"Pansage, Solar Beam on Gyarados!"_

 _"Pan, Pansage!" It jumped in the air, and from the little tree-looking thing, the Grass Monkey Pokémon launched the Solar beam, hitting Gyarados head on._

 _"Gyarados!" Misty shouted, just as the Atrocious Pokémon fell to the floor... unconcious. The Grass Monkey landed on it sfeet, the Earthquake no longer in effect._

 _"Why, you little monkey!" Misty started running to the Pokémon, but Gary grabbed her, holding her back. "Let me go! I want to beat up that little, stupid green monkey!" she shouted._

 _"Misty, calm down!" Gary roared. He whipped her towards where Dawn was. "Misty, why don't you and Dawn take Delia and try to find Nurse Joy for her, huh? I think she really needs the attention now, that is, if its not too late." Gary whispered out that last part, hoping for the best for the woman he saw as a mother, whom had taken care of him since his parents... since his parents had disappeared. Since his parents joined Team Rocket. Misty just nodded, returned Gyarados back to its PokéBall, and ran to Dawn. Gary turned around. "Serena, Brock, Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie! It's now up to us to stop them!" They all looked at hin, and gave a nod of approval._

 _"Zygarde, time to show them your power!" Bonnie shouted happily. "Turn to your complete Forme now!" Bonnie was jumping up and down at this point. She had always wanted to tell Zygarde to turn to his most powerful Forme since she found out he could change to more than the Houndoom Forme, but had made a promise to Professor Sycamore to use Squishy... or Zygarde... 'in extreme times of need only'. Zygarde, whom was in his Houndoom Forme, obeyed Bonnie, shining green and summoning more Cells from Kalos, to obtain more power to transform._

 _"Blastoise," Gary called out, "use Hydro Cannon on them all."_

 _"Luxray, Electric Terrain, one more time!"_

 _"Lucario, Extreme Speed into Bone Rush!"_

 _"Forretress, Rapid Spin!"_

 _"B... Braixen! Fire Blast!"_

 _None of the Pokémon had a set target, but they still managed to all hit a different one. In the distance, Charizard was using a Flamethrower so hot, Serena could feel the heat as if she were right next to it. The Flamethrower hit Salamence on the body and tail, and lit up the tip of the tail, like as if it were a Charizards' tail. Serena saw Charizard grab the tail of Salamence, and started to fly higher. Serena knew what was coming, and wanted to do it herself._

 _"Charizard!" Serena screamed to catch its attention. He looked at her. It worked. "Use Seismic Toss!" she said. Serena saw a glint in Charizard's eye, nodded, and started flipping, and flew straight down with Salamence below it, landing hard on the ground, the impact leaving a large crater between the two groups. Charizard returned back to Serena's side, confident Salamence was knocked out. He was mistaken. Salamence dragged itself out of the crater, and stood behind the man commanding the Pansage. All attacks had ceased to see the showdown between Charizard and Salamence. For a while, it was eerily quiet. A snap was heard not too far away, and Serena turned... to see Ash standing there, with a look of total disbelief on his face. "Ash!" Serena screamed out. He turned to her, and started running to her side. He was about 40 feet away when Serena saw a large Talonflame grab him by the shoulders, easily pick him off of the ground, and fly back to the forest. "AAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Serean screamed with all her might, but all she didn't hear her cry, but instead she heard Ash's screams of pain where the Talonflame grabbed him with its talons. Serena wanted to run to him, but Gary grabbed her by the waist. She started flailing._

 _"Serena, calm down!"_

 _"NO! Ash is in danger! I need to go and help him!" Gary turned her around and stared into her eyes._

 _"I know you want to help, but the best thing to do right now is to defeat these guys. I don't exactly know why they are here, or why Ash's former friends are attacking us, but all we can do is fight back." Serena took all of this in slowly._

 _"Ash's... former friends?"_

 _"Yes. The girl there with the purple hair is Iris, the guy with green is Cilan. The girl and little boy are May and Max, brother and sister. The guy there is Drew, and the other is a Pokémon Hunter. What I'm trying to say is, Iris, Cilan, May and Max have traveled with Ash in other regions, but I don't know why they are attacking." Serena stared at him, then to the battlefield. The backyard of the house was destroyed. Delia's precious Oran and Pecha Berry trees were made into splinters. The flowers ripped up, strewn all over the floor. Then there was Delia herself. Misty and Dawn were helping her as much as they could. Mr. Mime was now using Psychic to pick her up and take her away from the carnage. Dawn and Misty followed the Pokémon. Braixen walked up to its friend and Master, and offered her hand to hold. Serena took it, now with a confident look._

 _"You're right, Gary. These are no longer friends of Ash. These are now our enemy. Members of Team Rocket. See the Necklaces they're all wearing? That 'R' is the symbol of Team Rocket."_

 _"I've heard about Team Rocket from Ash. I've had the unfortunate pleasure of running into them myself. Didn't they create the Genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo?" Serena shrugged, not knowing who Mewtwo her attention was immediately changed when a low flying helicopter flew overhead, in direction of where the Talonflame took Ash._

 _"Withdraw, the Master wants us back." The one called May spoke, and returned her Glaceon, and the others followed suit. Before Gary, Brock, Clemont or Korrina could say anything about it, a second helicopter flew not ten feet above them, and the Rocket Members jumped inside. As soon as the las one got in, it flew off, following the first chopper. Korrina reached Serena and Gary, followed by Clemont and Bonnie, holding Zygarde in its Core Forme. Serena surpeised Gary by breaking from his grip, and running in direction of the helicopters, Braixen right behind her._

 _"Hey... Serena, WAIT! Stop!" Clemont's pleas were unheard in Serena's ears, as she continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest. Pretty soon, she literally couldn't hear Gary or the others._

 _"Ash." Serena ran past a tree, it sbranched catching her cardigan, tearing a piese off. "Ash." That's all Serena thought about. The boy who had helped her through their journey. Another branch caught her hair, and she winced as a piece was torn off her head. "Be safe. Please." Tears were falling down her face, now extremely worried about the boy that had taught her so much._

 _"Pidgey!" Serena stopped running. For a moment, she thought it was her Pokémon. "Pidgey! Pid Pidgey Gey!" Serena turned around, and saw a plain Pidgey, but this bird seemed like it was in a hurry._

 _"Brai, Braixen Brai."_

 _"Pidgey!" Braixen's eyes went wide, and started running off, following the bird that had already taken off._

 _"Braixen? Wait up!" Serena called out to her starter, but was ignored. The girl chased after her friend, dodging trees and running around a lake... until she came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was someone laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Serena ran towards this person, ready to help, until she looked next to this person. There was a red hat, a very familiar red had. She picked it up, and gasped. It was Ash's red hat, with the white semi-circle and white brim. She slowly turned to the person lying on the floor, and immediately concluded it was Ash. She ran to his side, only to not find Ash, but rather a very, badly burned body. Serena screamed. Beneath the charred remains of this person, she could obviously make out the outfit Ash wore. Serena picked up the blackened body of Ash Ketchum, now sobbing, trying to not believe this had happened._

 _"Braixen, Brai Brai." Braixen took out her want, and shot several fireballs into the air. After the tenth one was shot, Braixen walked behind her Master and fell on her knees, hugging Serena from behind. Serena lay there for minutes, but to her, it felt like hours. Soon enough, she heard voices calling out to her._

 _"Look, Clemont! There's Serena and Ash! I told you that was Braixen letting us know where they are."_

 _"Well, yes, but next time don't just run off, you didn't even know if it was Braixen. It could have been a wild Charmeleon, or a wild Growlithe for all you know."_

 _"Relax, big bro, I'm safe, and so are they. Hey, Serena!" Bonnie called out to her friend, and ran up to her. Clemont, Gary and Korrina were close behind, but ran when they heard Bonnie let out a blood-curling scream. Korrina was thr first one to get there, and she gasped and almost threw up behind Serena. Gary and Clemont also arrived, and were horrified by what they saw._

 _"What... who is that?" Gary asked Serena, seeing as she was sobbing. All Serena did was drop the red hat, and the others immediately got the message. Still sobbing, Serena answered._

 _"This... this... this is... Ash."_

* * *

 **WOW! I did not see that one coming, and I bet none of you did either. This was so unnexpected. So many questions, yet so many chapters to come. Be sure to stay tuned for another chapter!**

 **So I've got a few things to say. I'm still getting very few followers and reviews. Come on, people! Don't be shy to speak you're thought and comments. Everything is welcome. I encourage you all to speak your minds and say what you want to. That's how this page works, after all.**

 **Looking sorward to seeing you all on the next chapter of The Lost Hero!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	4. Stories of the Past, Part 3

"SPEECH" - HUMAN

 _"SPEECH"_ \- Pokémon TELEPATHY

 _"SPEECH"_ \- HUMAN THOUGHTS

 _ **"SPEECH" - HUMAN THOUGHTS - TELEPATHY**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.**

* * *

 **\- Previously -**

 _ **Braixen - "Braixen, Brai Brai." Braixen took out her wand, and shot several fireballs into the air. After the tenth one was shot, Braixen walked behind her Master and fell on her knees, hugging Serena from behind. Serena lay there for minutes, but to her, it felt like hours. Soon enough, she heard voices calling out to her.**_

 _ **Bonnie - "Look, Clemont! There's Serena and Ash! I told you that was Braixen letting us know where they are."**_

 _ **Clemont - "Well, yes, but next time don't just run off, you didn't even know if it was Braixen. It could have been a wild Charmeleon, or a wild Growlithe for all you know."**_

 _ **Bonnie - "Relax, big bro, I'm safe, and so are they. Hey, Serena!" Bonnie called out to her friend, and ran up to her. Clemont, Gary and Korrina were close behind, but ran when they heard Bonnie let out a blood-curling scream. Korrina was the first one to get there, and she gasped and almost threw up behind Serena. Gary and Clemont also arrived, and were horrified by what they saw.**_

 _ **Gary - "What... who is that?" Gary asked Serena, seeing as she was sobbing. All Serena did was drop the red hat, and the others immediately got the message. Still sobbing, Serena answered.**_

 _ **Serena - "This... this... this is... Ash."**_

* * *

 **The Lost Hero - Stories of the Past, Part 3**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK RESUMES**_

 **Serena**

 _In Serena's mind, she was still happy. Ash had returned to her from training, Delia was in the living room watching her favorite show, and there had been no attack. Of course, that was all in her mind. In her dreams, to be exact. In reality, she was broken. No one else could experience the level of emotional pain she was in. True, Ash's other friends grieved, but Serena was different. The others were just at a level of friends, rivals and acquaintances. But Serena was at an EMOTIONAL level. She truly was broken at that moment. Gary and Korrina were at her side since that night, not daring to leave her alone. Serena had stopped talking to others, she had stopped taking care of herself, had stopped eating and caring for her Pokémon. She still groomed them, but it just... wasn't the same. Charles Goodshow himself had grieved the loss of Ashton A. Ketchum, and so had the entire world. Friends and rivals he had met from all of his journeys, from every single region. People even Ash didn't know showed up to say a final goodbye. People from the Kanto region came, Johto, The Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and regions he never visited, such as Alola and Orre. The day after the world lost Ash Ketchum, Charles Goodshow announced the immediate manhunt of Team Rocket, especially its leader, Giovanni Ruben, now named worldwide public enemy #1. Gary, Brock and Misty left the next morning in this manhunt. They all had personal ties with Team Rocket, from past and now present._

 _"Serena, open the door. Please." Korrina knocked at the door, still unable to enter the hotel room. Nothing was heard from the inside, except the occasional sniffle and blowing of the nose. "Serena, please open. I have your dinner with me." There was still no movement from inside, so Korrina just placed the food tray on the floor. She already knew Serena would come out later to eat, but still made no effort to take care of herself. Inside the room, Serena lay on the large bed, Sylveon at her side, using her feelers to wipe the tears away from her Trainer's face. Braixen sat on a chair not far away, a box of tissues lay next to her, ready for when her Master needed them. While Braixen sat, she had her wand out, staring into the flame, seeming to meditate. Pancham and Pidgeot were at the other side of the room, sleeping on the floor. Pidgeot held Pancham under his wing, presumably comforting the Playful Pokémon._

 _"Serena, please open the door. You need to do something, you just can't just stay in there all the time." Clemont had arrived, and was now banging on the door. He held a black bag with him. Movement was heard from inside, and the door finally opened. But it was Braixen standing there, motioning for them to enter. Quickly and silently, both Clemont and Korrina entered, while Braixen closed the door behind her. Korrina walked over to Serena, and just sat on her bed. Clemont went to where Braixen had sat down, and just stared at Serena. He knew and felt what she was going through. He and Ash had gotten really close during their journey. True, he had made his inventions, which were meant to help, which had blown up on all their faces and Pokémon, but they all still got along and connected even more. Clemont believed that failure was just an obstacle to greatness, but the more he failed, the more he realized there might be no greatness. Serena stirred when Korrina sat down, but she just grabbed the thin blanket and completely covered herself, not trying to hide the fact that she continued to cry._

 _"Serena..." Korrina whispered, trying to get her attention, " we know you miss Ash, so do we. We all connected with him in one way or another."_

 _"Besides, you have to get ready. This is the last chance we can say goodbye to Ash while... while his body is still aboveground." Clemont walked over to the bed, and lay the bag down. "Serena, in here is a black dress Cynthia chose. She always wears black, so she chose an outfit for everyone. You'd better get ready now, the... um... funeral... is in a few hours." Clemont turned around and walked out of the room quietly, closing and locking the door. Korrina lay there, staring at the mound that was Serena Yvonne, wondering if she were emotionally stable. Not that she thought Serena was crazy, heavens no, but Serena hadn't done a single thing for over two weeks, since Ash was killed. Korrina placed her hand on what she thought was her shoulder, but then Serena's head popped out from the bottom of the bed. Korrina shuddered, and removed her hand from... whatever she had touched. Serena slowly moved out from the covers, and stared at the bag Clemont had left behind. Korrina looked at Serena, staring at her knotted hair, paler than usual skin and bloodshot eyes. Nobody would be able to recognize her like this. Korrina got up, and knelt down on the floor next to her friend. Serena still made no movement, was only staring at the bag, tears still falling down her face._

 _"Do I... have to go?" Serena finally said something, barely audible, but Korrina still heard. Korrina placed her hand under Serena's chin, lifting her head in the process._

 _"You were one of Ash's last traveling companions. You helped him when he lost the Kalos League. You did something in that forest with him that brought him back to his normal self. You helped him with training, gave him advice throughout his journey... your journey. He helped you gain confidence. With his help, you almost won Kalos Queen. You two had a lot of experiences together. I think you should be there with Ash, at least this one last time." Serean sighed, nodded, and finally got out of the bed. Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the bathroom, stopping only to grab a fistful of tissues next to Braixen. The door closed behind the teen, and the last thing Korrina heard before she left was the water running._

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _Everyone had arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. It was the only place large enough to hold everyone who had come to say goodbye to Ash. More people had arrived compared to the amount of chairs the Professor had. Everyone was wearing black. Professor Oak wore his black lab coat, Korrina had black jeans and a tee, Clemont a black jumpsuit, Dawn a black short dress, Bonnie also had a black dress, Brock came in a black suit, while Serena had a long black dress and black hat. Gary also wore a black suit, and Misty a black overcoat. The aisle was centered with the back exit of the giant lab. Once everyone was seated, 6 men dressed in black tuxes came out of the lab, holding a long, wooden box, decorated as a PokéBall; white bottom, red top and a black line along the middle. Serena could see the side, and all of Ash's badges had been pinned there. The men carried the coffin to the very front of the 'stage', and set the box on a marble table. A priest in black and blue walked up to a podium next to the table._

 _"Dearly beloved," he started out, "we are gathered here today to remember a person we deem to be extraordinary, a person we called our friend, and this person is Ashton Augustine Ketchum. Ash faced many challenges throughout his life, but as the amount of challenges came, so did the amount of triumphs. But we are not here to remember challenges, setbacks and failure. We are here to remember the best man we have known, his victories, his triumphs and his journies._

 _Ash Ketchum started his journey the day of his 10th birthday, and as we all know, he had overslept. Due to this, he met his best friend, Pikachu. The same day, they managed to destroy the bike of the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower." The priest looked up, and motioned towards Misty. Misty stood up, and slowly walked to the podium._

 _"Ash was... IS a great person. During our journey through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. He was a powerful person, managing to connect with almost every Pokémon he ever came across. I remember when we came to an island at the Orange Archipelagos, where he was immediately named 'The Chosen One'. I thought it was hooey, but then the Legendary Elemental Birds Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres started fighting each other. During their quarrel, Ash, Tracey and I collected Treasures and we restored balance to the weather order, and we met Lugia. I couldn't believe Ash was The Chosen One, much less that I had met the King of the Seas. Then there was Johto. We met a little boy named Sammy which Celebi had brought to our future from the past._

 _Ash was a great person, a great friends. I'm not the only one that can say that." Misty wiped tears off her eyes, and walked off the makeshift stage. The priest walked back on._

 _"Yes, in the Kanto and Johto regions, Ash made and left behind friends. Just like in any other region he visited, those people will always remember him. From Kanto to Kalos, friends to rivals, even Pokémon, all shall respect this Trainer." The priest walked off, expecting someone else to walk up and speak. Dawn walked up. She was red from crying, had a cloth handkerchief in a death grip in her right hand._

 _"Ash..." Dawn took a deep breath. "Ash showed me the path to becoming friends with Pokémon. I met him the same day I went to recieve my first Pokémon, my Piplup. It wasn't long after that I got my Pokémon that he was scared off. During my search I met Ash, and he immediately helped me in my search. During our journey through Sinnoh, Ash was a huge inspiration in me becoming a Coordinator. He helped me with my rehearsals every once in a while. He also gave Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu tips on how to use their moves. I didn't know that a boy focused on battling Gyms and training knew so much on Coordinating. Then came the adventures of a lifetime, when we helped end an ancient feud between a man named Damos and Arceus. We even had the honor of meeting Arceus herself, along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, whom we've met before. But the real battle was when we were stuck between dimensions. Dialga and Palkia were fighting each other, and in the middle was Darkrai, trying to end it. By the end, we thought Darkrai was gone... but no. He reappeared again at the top of the Bell Tower. The town was once again back to normal, no longer disintegrating to nothing._

 _I'm going to miss Ash. He was my role model, and he was everyone's hero." Dawn walked off stage, wiping tears with the handkerchief. Brock stood up and walked to her, and comforted her. A man in black stood up, and took the stage._

 _"My name is N. Not many of you know me. I met Ash near the end of his journey through the Unova region. All I can say is that he was a positive person. He fought hard, trained hard, and showed me a new way to look at Pokémon. My father is Ghetsis, former leader of the disbanded Team Plasma. He planned on reviving Reshiram to take over the Unova Region. Ash and his friends..." N faltered at the word 'friend', "helped me save Reshiram, and stop my father in his tracks. I spoke to him, but he still refused to listen. He wanted nothing to do with me, because I can speak with Pokémon, and not through Telepathy. He said that my gift wasn't normal, and disowned me. When Ash defeated Team Plasma, and defeated Reshiram, he started seeing the light of ways." He spread his hand out, and aimed it at the coffin. "The man laying in here will be a part of me, and of the many Pokémon he has befriended. I am proud to call Ash Ketchum my friend." N wiped a tear off his eye, and walked off. Again, the priest was about to walk on stage, when suddenly a bright, purple light shone throughout the entire plaza. People started to stand up and grab Pok_ é _Balls, thinking it was another Team Rocket attack, but when the light faded, a bipedal, tall, purple Pokémon stood hovering about ten feet off the ground, Behind it stood a smaller one which closely resembled the first one._

 _"DO NOT WORRY, HUMANS," it said, using Telepathy, as it waved its hand, which Serena noticed three orbs at the end of its fingers. "MY NAME IS MEWTWO, AND THIS HERE IS MEW," he said, as Mew floated out from behind Mewtwo._

 _"Mew, Mew Mew," the little, pink Pokémon said, as it did several flips._

 _"I COME IN PEACE, AND I COME TO MOURN ASH KETCHUM." Mewtwo and Mew floated to the podium, and tried to replicate the humans by standing behind it and speaking. "WHEN I FIRST MET ASH KETCHUM, HE SEEMED BOTHERSOME. AT THAT TIME, I HAD RECENTLY BEEN CREATED BY TEAM ROCKET, BUT I HAD ESCAPED THEIR CONTROL. I WANDERED THE EARTH, SEARCHING FOR A REASON FOR WHY I WAS CREATED, A REASON FOR MY EXISTENCE.I KNEW I WAS MORE THAN JUST A TOOL FOR BATTLE. I WAS TOLD I WAS POWERFUL, SO I CHALLENGED MEW TO A BATTLE. I MADE MY OWN COPIES OF POKéMON, HOPING TO USE THEM AGAINST MEW, AND PROVE I WAS THE STRONGEST. I WAS WRONG. SEEING ASH HAD TURNED TO STONE DUE TO MY ATTACK COLLIDING WITH MEW'S, I LEARNED THAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES WITH ONE'S BIRTH ARE IRRELEVANT, IT IS WHAT YOU DO WITH THE GIFT OF LIFE THAT DETERMINES WHO YOU ARE. I LEARNED THAT A LITTLE TOO LATE, BUT SOMEHOW THE TEARS OF THE POKéMON BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE. I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT HAPPENED, BUT THERE ARE MYSTERIES ON THIS PLANET THAT ARCEUS HIMSELF DOESN'T UNDERSTAND. OF COURSE, MISTY AND BROCK WERE THERE, BUT I HAD ERASED THEIR MEMORIES, AS WELL AS THE MEMORIES OF THE OTHER TRAINERS PRESENT._

 _I REGRET TAKING MEMORIES I CAN NEVER GIVE BACK, BECAUSE ASH WILL NEVER KNOW HE DID THAT FOR ME. I SPEAK FOR ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHEN I SAY ASH AUGUSTINE KETCHUM WILL BE MISSED." Mewtwo and Mew floated back up, and Teleported away. Everyone who was present had either began crying, sobbing or were tearing up. Even the priest was crying. Serena knew it was her turn, but she didn't want to go up there. She felt like she'd make a fool out of herself. By her side, she felt Clemont nudging her, and pointed to the podium. She nodded, took a deep breath, and walked up. When she faced the people, she felt weak. This was nothing like a performance. A performance was just acting with Pokémon, not giving speeches. She felt every eye in the field focused on , she spoke. From the very beginning._

 _"Most of you don't know me. My name is Serena... and I was one of Ash's final companions through his last journey. I met Ash years ago, when we both attended Professor Oak's Summer Camp here when we were six. I was scared by a Poliwag in the forest, fell, and scraped my knee. Ash came from the bushes and helped me back on my feet. For the rest of the summer camp, we were nearly inseparable. Then, I had to go back to my home in Kalos." Serena took out a light blue handkerchief from a pocket, and used it to wipe away some falling tears. "I reunited with Ash in Kalos when I saw a news report of him trying to save Professor Sycamore's rampaging Garchomp in Lumiose City. He had succeeded, but Pikachu fell off the side of Lumiose Tower, and Ash being Ash, he also jumped to save Pikachu. I don't know what he was thinking when he did that, but I knew he probably wouldn't make it, but Mega Blaziken came from nowhere and saved them both. The following day I made up my mind to meet up with him, and I did, eventually. I saw him again while he was in the middle of his Gym battle in Santalune City, with Viola. We traveled together from there on, with Clemont and Bonnie._

 _I think one of the saddest moments I ever faced being with Ash was the battle between Xerneas and Yveltal, Kalos Region's Legendary Pokémon. When Pikachu was hit by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, in an attempt to save Ash and the other Pokémon, he was turned to stone. For a few moments, Pikachu was dead." Serena used the handkerchief again, and held it tightly in her hand. "Xerneas, being there, understood the value of sacrifice, and he sacrificed himself, reviving Pikachu and restoring the damage done to the land. Xerneas himself turned into a tree, giving the land the energy it needed for the upcoming years." Serena took a small break, recollecting her memories. "Ash gave me confidence throughout our journey. He was always by my side whenever I practiced a performance, whenever I was on a stage, and even the time I confronted my own mother. Ash helped me in deciding my dream, to become Kalos Queen. If it weren't for him talking to Professor Sycamore about his camp, I never would have met Shauna, and found out about Pokémon Performances and Kalos Queen. Ash has been a huge inspiration for me, and for all of us. We all had experiences with Ash that we will never forget. I just regret that I could never tell him something that's been on my mind for years." Serena hung her head down, walked over to the wooden coffin, placed a kiss on the door where the head should be, and walked back to the door._

" _Brothers and sisters, we are indeed a big family here, with one thing in common, Ash. He has brought us all together, he has made us one large family. Is there anyone left out there that would like to speak before we start the procession?" The priest looked throughout the sea of people, until he spotted a man standing up. The man was rather large, more in the stomach area, and people had to move over as he passed. In mere moments, he was standing next to the priest._

" _Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am Charles Goodshow, director of the Pokémon League. Throughout the years as director, I have heard a lot about a man named Ash Ketchum. I heard of his feats, his determination and his bravery. By the time he was traveling through the Unova region, I heard more and more of him, what he had done in previous regions, talk of him throughout Champions, the Elite Four, and Gym Leaders. I heard that he had even met Her Majesty Arceus herself, something that isn't everyday news. I knew he was a remarkable young man, so the day I heard of his passing from Cynthia Shirona, I was devastated. I knew his uncle, Red Ketchum, would be as well, although not knowing the boy, he was his family._

 _This man has done the impossible, and the unthinkable. He has brought peace to our world time and time again. Stopping fights between Palkia and Dialga, Groudon and Kyogre, Xerneas and Yveltal, the Elemental Birds, and Reshiram and Zekrom. These feats could not have been done, even by the best._

 _I have seen all of Ash's accomplishments as a Trainer. In the past days, Champions and Elite Four alike have spoken to me, and I see their reasoning. Although it is now too late to say this, the Pokémon League and the world find Ash Ketchum to be the best Trainer, so I am now presenting the title of Pokémon Master to him." Charles saw many outraged faces in the crowd._

" _This is madness! You plan on giving the title to him now that he's dead?" Someone in the crowd yelled._

" _Calm yourselves, please. I know I am presenting this title in too late, but it is a title that has been earned. I should have called Ash in years ago to congratulate him, and not now, that he is no longer with us." Misty stood up._

" _How dare you do this to us? We have been by his side, everyday of his journey, seeing him become the person he was, the person he helped us become. You know nothing about that, do you? You, who was born into the position of power. You, who has never been on a journey, who has never had a Pokémon. You know nothing about sacrificing anything, you don't know the pain." Misty glared at Charles. "Ash went through many difficult moments. Ash let his Pokémon find happiness, and released them back into the wild in order for them to do so. You wouldn't understand." Misty turned her back to the League Director, and walked towards the lab. An assistant walked to the Director, said something to him, and he nodded in acceptance._

" _I know you are all mad at me," Charles said, "but I do apologize. The League should have recognized Ash for who he was… is. I accept it is too late now, that he will now never enjoy the title, but it is the League's final parting gift with this fine, young man." Charles walked to the coffin, and placed a golden plaque on the very top. "May he and his mother find peace." Charles walked off the stage, and towards a black limo that was waiting for him. As soon as the doors closed, it drove off towards Route 1. The priest walked back on stage._

" _Brothers and sisters, the time has come to say our final goodbye to our friend." He walked to the head of the coffin, while Gary, Brock, Clemont and Professor Oak took the four corners and lifted it, walking slowly through the lab, through the town and through the Pallet Town Cemetery. On the ground was a six foot deep hole, right next to a tall, marble tombstone that read 'Marvin Augustine Ketchum. Father. Friend. Husband. Savior.' As Gary, Brock, Clemont and Professor Oak lowered the box, and the priest said his final blessings, a Pidgey was on the tombstone opposite side of Ash's. Serena had noticed the Pidgey days before, on the day she had found Ash, actually. It was the same one that led Braixen to him. She found it weird that it was still around, but she had learned to ignore it. To her, it was the bird of bad news. It was the Death Bird, as she had told Korrina earlier that day. As the four guys finished placing the coffin down, Serena stepped forward. Korrina knew what she wanted to do, and went up with her. Serena stood next to the priest, and took hold of a gold-painted shovel sticking up from the ground. Taking the shovel to a mound of dirt, she started filling in the hole herself. After some time, it was barely half done, but she refused to hand over the shovel to Brock and Gary. Almost everyone had left, only leaving behind a handful, those being people Serena knew. Clemont and Korrina stood by her side, letting her bury their friend, knowing they wouldn't be given the shovel. They found it weird that since Ash's death, none of his Pokémon had appeared to mourn the loss of their Trainer, not even Pikachu. Right now, all Serena could think of was burying her friend… her crush. With every load of dirt she threw in, she relived those memories of her journey. Those times they spent alone, the times they trained, the times they talked and enjoyed being with each other. Serena had hoped to spend more time with him, as he had previously asked her to go to the next region with him, and she had agreed. She thought of the time when they were alone all day, the day Ash was sick with a fever and cold. Throughout that day, she had strong intentions of kissing him, and telling him just how much she loved him. Then came the guy with the Pikachu, she didn't really remember his name. He ruined her plan of telling him that day as soon as he got better. She didn't expect Ash to get better so fast, and was surprised when he and Greninja attacked Team Rocket._

 _Serena opened her eyes, and saw the hole nearly full. Tears streamed down from her eyes, as she thought of the boy she had just buried. She dropped the shovel, startling Clemont and Korrina, as she also fell on her knees next to the new grave. She was sobbing at this point. Korrina kneeled next to her, to comfort her friend, but Serena shrugged the hand off her shoulder. She wanted to be alone again, and Korrina understood. Korrina motioned for Clemont, and they both walked away, along with the small crowd that had remained._

" _Ash…" Serena reached for her purse, and took out a single PokéBall. It looked normal, but above the activation button stood a single lightning-bolt shaped insignia. "Ash, you truly were my closest friend. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you… to protect you. I wish we could have spent more time together. You asked me to go to the Alola Region with you…" Serena looked around, seeing no one, and continued to talk. "Ash… since I first met you in Professor Oak's Summer camp, I felt something for you. I wanted to be with you, I felt same with you. When the time came that I had to leave, I didn't want to. I even asked my mom if I could live with you," Serena slightly smiled and chuckled. "But that wasn't the case. Over the years, all I could think of was you, how you protected me from that Poliwag, and how you looked after me for the next few weeks. When I was 10, I wanted to get my first Pokémon and join you on a journey, but I couldn't. I was born and raised in Kalos, and Kalos has different laws over a Pokémon journey. Throughout those years, I had hoped you would contact me, as you had promised. You stopped sending me letters after a year apart… and I was saddened. For a few years, I had almost forgotten you. I tried Rhyhorn Racing, I tried becoming a chef, and I even applied to become the Professor's assistant. I stopped feeling something for you then, but when I saw you on the news saving Garchomp, I felt it all again. The emotions I kept bottled up for years emerged, and I was horrified when you jumped after Pikachu." She held the PokéBall closer to her. "I didn't know if you'd make it, but you did. I decided to go on the journey to catch up to you, to tell you how I felt, but when I met you face to face, you didn't remember me at all. I gave you hints throughout the time we were together, but you didn't pay any attention. When the dance came, I wanted to ask you, but Bonnie had the huge idea of pairing me up with Clemont. And I got even more jealous when you agreed to go with Miette. I wish I had the courage to tell you while you were still here, but now I can't." Serena placed the PokéBall down on the mound of fresh dirt, and stood up. She brushed herself off. Tears kept falling from her eyes. "Ash, I wish i could have told you sooner." Serena looked down one last time, and slowly made her way away from the cemetery._

 **DAYS LATER**

 _Gary, Brock and Misty had left almost immediately after the funeral, again, to hunt down Giovanni. In the lobby of the hotel, Serena, Korrina and Clemont were all packed up, ready to leave. Bonnie had been sent back to Kalos the day after the accident. Serena was in slight shock, mostly because she had been given information from Professor Oak. Clemont and Korrina were curious of what the famous Professor told her, but she didn't tell. The car ride to the airport was silent, except for the occasional chatter between the two Gym Leaders. Serena kept glancing out the windows, staring as the woods, houses and other Trainers passed by in a blur._

" _I want to keep going." Serena told them suddenly. Korrina and Clemont looked over to her._

" _Say again?" Clemont asked._

" _I want to move forward, and try to become Kalos Queen again. It's something Ash would have wanted me to do." They gave her a compassionate stare. Korrina shifted in her seat in order to sit closer to her._

" _We know he would. And we will always support you with this." She wrapped her arm around Serena, in order to comfort her. "We'll always be there to support you and help you." Serena smiled, and nodded._

" _There's one more thing I need to tell you, since Clemont was there throughout the whole thing and you were there for a while." Both Korrina and Clemont were listening intently. "Professor Oak spoke to me in private to tell me Ash's will." Serena still looked at them, now with slight shock on their faces She continued. "Ash spoke in his will that he was proud with all of us, with how much we had advanced since we first met him, and how much stronger we made him in return. He said that if we were being told this when the time wasn't right, he had had a good life and left doing what he loved._

 _Ash… he left me everything." The slight shock turned to complete shock. "Ash left me his money, trophies, badges… and all of his Pokémon… but I can't get any of it."_

" _Why not?" Clemont asked._

" _It all burned in the fire… and his Pokémon have gone missing."_

" _WHAT?" Both said unison._

" _Yes," Serena confirmed, "The same day Ash died, all of Ash's Pokémon disappeared. Them and their PokéBalls. All that was left there was Pikachu's PokéBall… and a spraypainted 'R'." Korrina was the first to speak after overcoming the initial shock._

" _Team Rocket, then? They took all of Ash's Pokémon?"_

" _Yes, at least, that's what Professor Oak thinks." Serena took out Pidgeot's PokéBall and Ash's red hat. "This is all I have left of him. Pidgeot, and his hat." She held out the PokéBall for them both to see. Right above the activation button was the symbol that represented flying types. The two friends looked over the last two possessions Ash had, and they, too, began to tear up. "I remember what Ash told me the day he gave me Pidgeot."_

 **FLASHBACK INSIDE A FLASHBACK**

 _Ash dragged Serena towards some woods, eager to show her something. "Ash, just tell me what it is already!" Serena laughed out, finding Ash's eagerness and enthusiasm slightly funny, but charming in his own way._

" _Nope, not telling you 'till we get there," he said, not letting go of Serena's hand, while still dragging her. Serena was in heaven, she was being dragged by the boy she liked to some unknown place. At the lip of the woods, Ash stopped, and Serena almost bumped into him. "We're here," he simply said, before giving out a shout into the tree line. Several noises came from the slightly dark woods, slightly frightening Serena, but Ash just stood his ground, a wide smile on him. Directly above them, a pair of beady, yellow eyes stared at them from the branches. Ash stared at them for a long time, while Serena stood behind him, not knowing to whom or what they belonged to. Ash reached for his belt, and took out a PokéBall which, by her guess, looked rather old. Ash raised the PokéBall, and inflated it, all while staring at the eyes and lifting the Ball between them._

" _Pidgoooo," was all Serena heard. There was a quick movement, and the Pokémon was standing inches from Ash, spreading its wings, and seemingly embraced Ash. Ash laughed while he hugged the Pokémon._

" _Aw, buddy, I've missed you too!"_

" _PIDGOOOO!" The Pokémon cooed, and then stared at Serena. Ash noticed._

" _Serena," he said, "this is Pidgeot. He is the first Pokémon I've ever caught. And Pidgeot," he said, while turning to face the Bird Pokémon, "this is Serena, my latest travelling companion." The Pokémon stared long and hard at Serena, making her nervous. Eventually, Pidgeot gave something that sounded like laughter, and moved up to the girl. It rubbed the top of his head on Serena's cheek, and made her laugh as well. "Well, Serena, it looks like he likes you." Serena nodded and kept on smiling. Then, Ash took her hand and placed the PokéBall upon her open palm. Serena stared at the PokéBall, then at him, wide eyed._

" _Ash… what is this?" He looked at her, eyes glowing, huge smile on his face._

" _Serena, I want you to look after Pidgeot. I know you already have Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, but none of them can fly, so I decided to give you one of my oldest and trustworthy Pokémon." Ash just stared into Serena's eyes, waiting for an answer of some kind. Serena's jaw was trembling slightly as she looked up to him._

" _Nooo, I can't take him, he's your Pokémon, this…" Ash brought a finger up to her lips, evidently making her be quiet._

" _Serena, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I've already spoken to it with Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore. Pidgeot is already under your possession." Ash released the PokéBall, leaving it in her hand. "I also have something for you that I found in Kalos." Ash reached into his pocket, and produced a blue cloth. Serena recognized it as his blue handkerchief that she held on to for years. "Here," he said as he placed the cloth on her other hand, "I want you to keep this." Serena clipped the PokéBall to her belt, and opened the cloth. Two stones rested on the soft cloth surface. One was a rather large, pale orange stone with a red, orange and yellow DNA helix in the center. The other Serena recognized as a Key Stone. She looked up to him, surprise written all over her face._

" _Ash… is this…?"_

" _Yup," he said, while also nodding, "that stone is called a Pidgeotite, and it can Mega Evolve Pidgeot. I figured that since I have Charizard that can Mega Evolve and Greninja who has that whole power boost, I'd give you Pidgeot, and the stone. I actually found that stone while training with Pikachu and Greninja, the night before I got sick and you took care of me." Serena blushed as she recalled that memory of Ash falling into her arms. "What i'm trying to say is… I want you to be safe. I can vouch for Pidgeot's strength, and now even more with the Mega Stone. I care for you, Serena, I really do. That's why I want you to take Pidgeot with you and care for him." Serena just stared at him, speechless, not knowing what to do or say. Finally, she jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash, stumbled backwards, taken by surprise, and returned the hug. Pidgeot stared at his friend, and his new Trainer, delighted that she had agreed to take him with her._

 **END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK**

 _Clemont, Korrina and Serena were in tears by the end of her story, remembering the selfless friend they lost. Korrina spoke first._

" _Wow… Ash… he really was a generous person." She wiped tears away from her cheeks, seeing Clemont do the same. They talked about Ash, about his kindness to his acts of stupidity, from his friendship to bravery. As they spoke, they heard a sob from the front of the cab. They looked up to the man in a black, ragged suit._

" _Sir, are you okay?" Clemont asked. The man kept on driving, but spoke._

" _I'm sorry." The three friends didn't understand._

" _Sorry? About what?" Serena questioned him. He looked at them through the rearview mirror, eyes red, face streaked with tears._

" _For all the trouble I caused you three… especially Ash." Removing one hand from the wheel, he reached for his chauffeur's hat, removing it, along with a blonde wig, revealing blue hair reaching his shoulders. The new identity of the man clicked on them, and faces of surprise and shock, but anger above all, immediately showed on the faces of the teens._

" _JAMES?" The three screeched. James brought the car to a halt, and stepped out. The three followed._

" _Please listen, I know I did bad things in the past, but that's all behind me." He faced Serena. "Please, will you listen to me?" Serena stared hard at him._

" _You are a member of Team Rocket, the same organization that killed my cr… my friend. Why should I listen to you?" James fell to his knees, hand covering his face._

" _Giovanni is a monster. He killed Jessie and Meowth. After we had failed him countless times, he got tired of us. This happened during the Kalos League. We had returned here in Kanto to report, and he was mad. He claimed Jessie, Meowth and I were a waste of space and money, and he ordered us to be killed. We were gunned down by Grunts." James took off his jacket and shirt, revealing a few healing wounds on his chest and stomach area. "They didn't have that good of an aim. They thought us dead, and left our bodies by a river side. I was lucky, though. I was the only one to survive." James crawled to Serena, and grabbed the hem of her skirt. "Please forgive me for what I have done to you all in the past. I'll… I'll do anything for you to forgive me!"_

 _Serena was speechless. Here was a member… FORMER member of Team Rocket, on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Serena looked over the man kneeling below her, finally having made up her mind. "James, I'll forgive you. Under two conditions." James nodded really fast._

" _Yes, Serena," he said, "anything."_

" _Firstly, tell Officer Jenny everything you know about Team Rocket and Giovanni. Tell her his plans, base locations, everything. I won't press charges if you do, so if you're sent to prison, it won't be very long. You had nothing to do with the event that night, anyways." James nodded in agreement. "Second," Serena continued, "once you get out of prison… IF you get out of prison, I'll help you get on your feet, and help you make an honest living. I'll be in Kalos." James was completely sobbing by this point, now feeling better that one of the twerpettes… one of Ash's companions… had forgiven him. HIM, who had done so many bad things to Ash and his Pikachu. Him, who had listened to Jessie when he shouldn't have. HIM, who had made his life miserable for years. He felt like he didn't deserve such kindness. He didn't even know such kindness even existed. James stood up, placing his shirt and jacket back on again. He wiped his face dry with a cloth he took out, and opened the car door again. The three walked in and took their seats. James started driving again. In the back, Korrina whispered to Serena._

" _Do you think it is wise to trust him?"_

" _No," Serena answered, "not yet, at least. But you saw the marks on him. You heard his story. Besides, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Especially him." Serena looked at James from the back seat. "I know he's a good person inside." James kept driving to the airport, hoping he'd make it on time. Once at the airport, he took out their bags from the trunk of the car, and helped them to the check-in. Clemont, Serena and Korrina turned to him._

" _James, I can't say this enough, but thank you for all you are about to do. I hope everything turns out well for you." James smiled, and offered his hand. All three took it._

" _Thank you," was all he said, before turning around and making his way to the airport security office._

* * *

 **Hey guys. It was quite sad for me to type this chapter. I mean, I had to make it sound as realistic as possible. I even cried at points in the chapter. I bet some of you probably felt like it, too.**

 **Also, I posted a little earlier than usual because I'm going on a family trip to my home country for the month of September, so I'm telling you people to not expect a chapter for mext month, since I'm not taking my computer with me. If I do, it will most likely be stolen. Besides, there's barely any Internet there, anyways.**

 **I've decided to take in at least battle requests. For example, send me a person (in detail) with their available Pokémon (with moves) and on what team they are on (Team Rocket or Dante's). What I'm trying to say is... the story will be plain without a battle every now and then. Just send me ideas through a private message ONLY.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment, and follow the story. Please, I need more followers. I literally have less than 5.**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	5. Back to the Present, Part 1

"SPEECH" - HUMAN

 _"SPEECH"_ \- Pokémon TELEPATHY

 _"SPEECH"_ \- HUMAN THOUGHTS

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.**

 **\- Previously -**

 _ **Serena - "James, I can't say this enough, but thank you for all you are about to do. I hope everything turns out well for you." James smiled, and offered his hand. All three took it.**_

 _ **James - "Thank you," was all he said, before turning around and making his way to the airport security office.**_

 **The Lost Hero - Back to the Present**

 **Dante**

 _"Master... why didn't you tell us anything? I mean, we knew all about Ash Ketchum, even while I was a Ralts, when Lucario was a Riolu, but we didn't know much of what you told us. How did you learn all of this?"_ Gardevoir asked her trainer, beginning to doubt her Master. Dante looked at her with sad eyes.

"Because, as far as I can remember, I have travelled with Raichu, Charizard, Greninja and... well... Shadow. Before I saved you and Lucario from the poachers, Raichu, Charizard, Greninja, Shadow and I spent about three years destroying Team Rocket. I haven't found Giovanni yet, or the Traitors, but some clues make me believe he is somewhere here in the Kalos Region. And as for how I know all this, I've run across them during my travels. Whenever I made contact with them, I used my Aura to search their memories for this important information. Even I know what they don't remember." His Pokémon looked up at him, even Fennekin. Dante looked at them, remembering the oath he gave them. "Listen, guys, I know that the past of Ash Ketchum is a sad ans sketchy one, even I still don't know the motive to why Team Rocket came after him and killed him, but we have to continue our quest given to us by Arceus. We need to track New Rocket down. And guys, I remember making a promise to you all. I promised we would be a family, that I'd let nothing hurt you, that I'd always make you happy. If you're not feeling that way, just let me, know, we can work things out. That incudes you, Fennekin." The Fox Pokémon looked up to her Master, giving a short yip and a breath of Ember so he could aknowledge her understanding. "Right, I know there are some key components missing in my story, parts that I can't remember. But we will make this all work out. But right now, it's time to go back to the Pokémon Center, sun's coming up and I left Serena alone." One by one, Dante recalled his Pokémon back into their PokeBalls, all but Gardevoir.

" _Master, do you really think we can find Giovanni and the Traitors? I mean, together we have been searching for seven years, clues leading to other clues, entering competitions with suspicions of Rocket members entering, but where have we gotten?"_

"We have gotten closer to the truth," was all he said before starting to walk towards the Pokémon Center.

 _"Yes, I know we have, but... I worry about what we are getting into. Team Rocket_ _ **killed**_ _Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, imagine what they'll do to us if we get too deep." Gardevoir said, following Dante back to the center._

"Gardevoir, don't worry about that. Right now, we have better things to worry about. I need you rested for later." Gardevoir tried to protest, but Dante lifted his arm, fists clenched. He slightly turned his head to look ta her, a smile on his face. "Please, Gardevoir, I know how to handle the situation." He continued walking out of the woods, and towards ther Pokémon Center. The orange sun was just showing above the roof of the Center when the two made it there. "I suggest you take rest in your Pokeball, I'll call you when I need you." Gardevoir nodded before being returned to her ball. Dante entered through the front doors of the Pokémon Center, lobby still empty except for Nurse Joy walking into the kitchen with a cart of groceries. He chuckled to himself before walking towards his room, noticing that the door was slightly ajar. He slowly made his way to it, hearing a single voice from inside. Dante leaned in to listen.

"...looks so much like him. I know it's not him, but… the personalities match so much. Ash was kind, sweet and had this fire in his eyes. Dante matches the description perfectly. Pidgeot, you were with him the longest, besides Pikachu. If you meet Dante, you'll know what I'm talking about. You too, Braixen." Dante couldn't believe it. The girl he met the day before compared _him_ to the legendary Ash Ketchum. True, a lot of people said he looked like him, but he knew he wasn't him… was he? No, he had his own life, he came from somewhere… but where? The earliest memory Dante has involved a wooded forest, with Greninja, Raichu, Charizard and Shadow standing above him. That was roughly ten years now, but where had his other fifteen or so years go? He simply couldn't have forgotten his life, right? Someone was probably looking for him, looking with his real name, and not the two names he had given himself when he woke up. Shadow explained much, but even he didn't know where Dante came from. Dante knocked on the door before slowly entering. He immediately made eye contact with the Pidgeot, whose eyes lit up like he was seeing an old friend after a long time, he looked to Braixen, and finally to Serena, who sat on the bed he let her use.

"So, I hope you had a pleasant night. I apologize for leaving so early in the morning, I usually do so and train with my Pokémon ." Serena waved her hand, giving him a small smile.

"No worries, I'm quite used to it, actually. When I traveled Kalos with… with… well, a friend sometimes woke early to train." Serena gazed away from him as she spoke, clearly not wanting him to see her start to cry. She bit down on a finger. "Dante… may I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said while nodding. Serena once again looked up at him.

"Are you… on a journey?" This caught Dante off guard.

"Well, I heard about a tournament here in Kalos that I plan on attending. I need to get the 8 Kalos Gym Badges in order to participate."

"Okay… I have to travel Kalos again to earn my Princess Keys in order to reclaim my position as Kalos Queen. I was wondering if you… if you… didn't mind if… if I went along with you?" Dante stared at her for a while. She looked at him, and after a moment of silence, realized what he had decided. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I shouldn't even be thinking that, you probably have your own things to do. I'm so very sorry that I…" Serena stopped talking once she heard him laughing. This made her slightly mad. "Why… why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing be… because you actually think… you actually think I was gonna say no…" She gave him a death glare, but it went unnoticed by him as he kept giggling to himself like a little girl. Annoyed, Serena returned her Pokémon to their Balls before storming off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Dante noticed the sour mood Serena had, and went to the door. "Serena, I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have laughed, and I realize this is a serious matter." Still no answer. "Well, you're more than free to join me on the journey. I believe having a friend won't be as bad as going at it alone." Still no answer. "Right… well, I'm going to get some breakfast, then I'm off to the Santalune City Gym, you may come if you'd like." Again, no answer from the blonde. Dante walked out of the room and towards the dining room. After his fill of a plentiful berry salad and a cup of juice. After having his fill, he walked to the Gym, Raichu at his side, both talking through Aura. At the door of the Gym, he saw a woman standing outside, taking pictures of a Dedenne next to a fountain.

"Fantastic," she said, "my gym is sure to shine bright with these!" Dante jogged up to her, tapping her shoulder. The Dedenne ran away as Viola turned around, surprise clearly written on her face. "GABE! Oh Arceus, it's been too long!" She squealed, all while giving him a tight hug. Dante tried to shove her off him, but he was in a deathlock. Raichu was laughing beneath him.

"Yea, I know. Too many years behind us. Besides, I go by Dante now." Dante finally managed to release himself from her grip, catching his breath before talking again. "Viola, I suppose you've heard of the World Pokémon Masters' Championship."

"Of course I did, I voted yes on it to be held in the Kalos Region, dummy." Dante just shook his head.

"I honestly thought it would take place in the Alola region, like last time." This time, it was Viola who shook her head.

"Nah, the Champion there didn't want it to hold place there, not after last time. Team Rocket and all, you know?"

"Yea, I know how Team Rocket can get," he said, his expression going dark.

"Did you perhaps want a gym battle?" Dante nodded. "Well, let's go and have a battle!" Dante followed Viola into the building. Once past the glass double doors, Dante could feel the temperature rising, as well as all the bushes around the perimeter of the Gym. Dante stopped at the challenger's box while Viola walked to her box. A girl walked to the center of the field.

"Welcome, challenger, to the Santalune City Gym. Here are the rules: both trainers may only use three Pokémon , only the challenger may substitute. Once all three Pokémon from one side are unable to battle, the match is over. Do both trainers comply?" Dante and Viola nodded their heads, not breaking eye contact. "Well, then, BATTLE BEGIN!" Viola reached for a Pokeball, throwing it to the field.

"Well, I suppose the battle might be over now. You see, for over five years I have been training to show the true beauty in Bug Type Pokémon . Surskit, show 'em what we got!" The Pond Skater Pokémon revealed itself from the red and white PokeBall, taking a stance which was supposed to make it look menacing.

"Well, I gotta say, that Surskit does look tough. But believe me, I've probably faced stronger." "Probably, but remember, this is still an official Gym battle, so you need to send out your Pokémon before you're disqualified."

"Right," he said, before grabbing a minimized ball clipped to his belt. "Alright, Lucario, I choose you!" Dante threw the maximized ball, opening mid-air and releasing the Jackal Pokémon , standing in all it's glory. Viola nodded, smiling.

"I see Riolu evolved. I bet Kirlia also did. Is she a Gardevoir now? Or a Gallade?"

"You'll have to battle me in order to find out," Dante said, shaking a finger.

"Okay, then. The hard way it is. Surskit, use Ice Beam on the field!"

"Skit!" The Pond Skater Pokémon said before shooting a blue ray of ice, slowly covering the entire dirt field in a thick layer of ice. Lucario stayed still, the only part of the field not freezing being under his feet. Suddenly, Lucario ran towards the Skater Pokémon , throwing punch after punch at the Pokémon , unable to defent itself.

"Surskit, no!" Viola ran to her Pokémon , whom had been blown to the far wall with the final punch, out cold by the brute force of the contacts. Viola brought out Surskit's Pokeball, returning her friend. She turned to Dante. "Well, I have to say. You really have gotten stronger. Much, _much_ stronger."

"Well, I have had reasons to properly train them. The Fennekin I got from Sycamore is close to evolving by now." Viola was impressed.

"I can tell, you've always been such a great Trainer." Viola brought out hre second Pokeball, ready for the battle to continue. "But I hope you haven't been slacking off just because Lucario is strong." Viola reached for her belt, already picking her second Pokemon. "You've already battled this one," she said, throwing the ball. In a flash of white light, the Scale Pokemon revealed itself, fluttering above the floor.

"Vivillon," Dante whispered. he reached for Lucario's Pokeball, returning his friend. "I want to use you in battle. Go, Fennekin!" He said, tossing the ball high in the air. The Fire Fox leapt out, soaring gracefully and landing on all its paws, battle stance ready. "Fennekin, use Ember to melt the ice around you." Fennekin obeyed, breathing out large bursts of embers out of her mouth and onto the floor, effectively melting a ten foot circle around her.

"Well," Viola said, "I must say, things are starting to heat up."

Well, here is Part 1 of the 2 Part Gym special. I'll have Part 2 up by September 25 at the latest. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Also, I have decided to upload as soon as I am done with chapters. I realized that if I waited till the end of the month, I would be going on years.

Please leave a comment, favorite and follow this story!

~INSAGNIA out!~


	6. Back to the Present, Part 2

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

 _Viola - Viola reached for her belt, already picking her second Pokémon. "You've already battled this one," she said, throwing the ball. In a flash of white light, the Scale Pokémon revealed itself, fluttering above the floor._

 _Dante - "Vivillon," Dante whispered. he reached for Lucario's Pokéball, returning his friend. "I want to use you in battle. Go, Fennekin!" He said, tossing the ball high in the air. The Fire Fox leapt out, soaring gracefully and landing on all its paws, battle stance ready. "Fennekin, use Ember to melt the ice around you." Fennekin obeyed, breathing out large bursts of embers out of her mouth and onto the floor, effectively melting a ten foot circle around her._

 _Viola - "Well," Viola said, "I must say, things are starting to heat up."_

* * *

The Lost Hero - Back to the Present, Part 2

Dante

"Trust me, Viola, this is nowhere near the peak of my power. Fennekin, use Ember on Vivillon!" The Fire Fox Pokémon blasted the Scale Pokémon with heated pieces of embers, trying to make a hit, but Vivillon kept flying out of the way of the attack.

"Vivillon, use Gust." The butterfly looking Pokémon started flapping its wings quickly, producing large gusts aimed straight for Fennekin. The Fire Fox Pokémon lowered her front body to become slightly more aerodynamic, so the wind wouldn't blow her away. Dante stared at his Pokémon, trying to come up with a plan to defeat Vivillon.

"Fennekin, dig up a small hole and lay down in it!" Fennekin obeyed, though slightly hesitantly, not wanting to dirty her fur. The Fire Fox Pokémon dug up the trench and laid down, visibly more relaxed because she was no longer straining herself to stay standing amidst the wind. Vivillon stopped the attack, staring at the half buried Pokémon and all while waiting commands from Viola.

"Vivillon, use Solar Beam!" The Scale Pokémon stopped flying for a brief moment, getting the Solar Beam ready. Dante saw his chance then.

"Fennekin, quickly, use Ember again!" The Fire Fox Pokémon got ready for the Ember, but both Dante and Viola felt a strong power emanating from the Pokémon, just before a Flamethrower bursted out from the fox's maw and flew straight for the flying Pokémon, who just released the Solar Beam. The two attacks collided with each other, resulting in a massive explosion high in the field, both Pokémon being unscathed. Dante was in awe, his Pokémon having just learned how to use Flamethrower. "Alright, Fennekin! You learned Flamethrower!" His Pokémon was jumping up and down, joyously saying its name. The Fox turned to its opponent, now both staring at each other, both having the will to never give up. "Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

"Vivillon, Gust!" The torrent of flames was hit by a gust of wind, the air keeping the fire from moving, from hitting the flying Pokémon. "Vivillon, get out of there, quickly!" The Scale Pokémon stopped the attack just before moving, but it wasn't fast enough as the flames managed to hit its wing, making it fall to the floor, a burn mark visible. "Vivillon, no!" The fallen Pokémon tried to get up, but was unable to fly any higher than two feet. "Vivillon, Sleep Powder." A fine green powder started floating towards Fennekin, who was trying to avoid the powder by throwing little Embers at it. Vivillon tried flying higher, but unable by the pain on its wing.

"Fennekin, one last time. Flamethrower!" Fennekin stopped the Ember attack, getting ready for the Flamethrower it just learned. A mistake of Dante's part. As Fennekin released the Flamethrower, Dante saw some of the Sleep Powder spores land on the Fire Fox, making it slightly sleepy, but it still stayed awake. The Flamethrower managed to hit the injured butterfly Pokémon, knocking it out almost immediately. Dante gave off a little dance when his Fennekin had won, but froze when the fox started glowing. The little fox managed to turn its head to its trainer, not knowing what was happening, just before its body was covered in a white and blue light. Viola and Dante looked at the Pokémon as it started its first evolution. The fox grew in height, reaching Dante's height. Fennekin, through the light, stood on its hind legs, balancing herself out. Its tail also grew in size, now being about 4 times its original size. In a sudden explosion of light, the bipedal Pokémon was revealed to the world. "Oh, wow! Fennekin evolved!" As Dante marveled at his newly evolved starter Pokémon, he took out the Pokedex Sycamore gave him, and scanned the Pokémon. 'Braixen, the Fire Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen uses friction to ignite the twig from its tail before a battle. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin.' Dante looked at the new Braixen, twig already out, ignited, and aimed right at the Vivillon.

"Vivillon, Solar Beam!"

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" Red flames flew to the butterfly, as a yellow beam of light hurled itself to the fox. The beam of light went right through the flames, impacting Braixen, while the flames overwhelmed Vivillon. Smoke covered the field, slowly disappearing to nothing, and revealing a knocked out Vivillon and Braixen.

"Both Vivillon and Braixen are unable to battle. I declare this match a draw. The Gym Leader will now release her final Pokémon," the referee said, looking towards Viola. Viola nodded, returning Vivillon back into its Pokéball. She looked up to Dante, who was doing the same with his newly evolved Braixen.

"Well, I have to say, you seem to be beating me with ease. You really have become strong since the last time I saw you. Tell me, what kind of training have you been doing?" Viola asked Dante, curious of his strength. Dante smiled at her.

"Now, Viola. You know me better than anyone else. You know I don't give away my training techniques. But like I said, I'll show you if you come travelling with me." It was Viola's turn to smile.

"Dante, how sweet! But you know I can't travel. I have to stay at my position of Gym Leader here." Viola said as she brought out her third and last Pokeball. "Besides, I kinda like staying here and defeating my opponents!" she said as she threw the ball high in the air, releasing the signature white light, and finally revealing her wild card.

"Beedrill," Dante said. He reached for his belt, grabbed the fifth Pokeball that was clipped on. "Well, if you selected Beedrill, I'll have to introduce you to an old friend." With that, he released his third and last Pokemon. The Embrace Pokemon stood tall and proud, instantly recognizing her old friend.

"Hello, Viola," Gardevoir said through her Telepathy.

"Hello, Gardevoir," Viola said, smiling.

"I have to say," Dante said, "the Beedrill is new. When did you catch it?"

"Almost as soon as… Ash… left the Kalos Region. Charles declares that the regions that allowed Mega Evolution in the region's Leagues must have Gym Leaders with one Mega Evolved Pokemon. And you know how I am with Bug Types. I'm a sucker for them." When Viola mentioned Mega Evolution, that's when Dante sat the Beedrillite around one of its stingers. Viola took out her camera, and presented her Key Stone, which had replaced the shutter button.

"Mega Evolution. I see. Well, have you taken a good look at Gardevoir?" Viola, upon closer inspection, saw that Gardevoir had a necklace, much like Diantha's Gardevoir had, and in the center was a Gardevoirite.

"This should be interesting." Viola placed a finger upon her Key Stone, activating her Mega Evolution. "Beedrill, connect your heart and mind to mine, breakthrough Evolution, and Mega Evolve!" Beedrill was shrouded in a yellow and green light, completely covering its body. Dante could see that its tail stinger was enlarging, as were the front stingers, as well as two new stingers beneath its regular ones. When the light vanished, Mega Beedrill made its appearance, buzzing and swinging its stingers at Dante and Gardevoir. Dante raised his hand, showing a black wristwatch. He pressed a button on the side, and the watch's faceplate popped up, falling onto Dante's palm. Inside the hollowed watch lay a Key Stone. With his index finger, Dante pressed the stone, activating his own Mega Evolution.

"Gardevoir, respond to my heart and go beyond our strength, and Mega Evolve!" Pure white light enveloped Gardevoir as energy links connected the Gardevoirite and the Key Stone. Gardevoir's dress expanded, matching a ball gown dress, while a second spike protruded from her chest. The green glove-like skin on her arms turned white. When the light faded away, Mega Gardevoir stood in place, glaring down the Beedrill at the other side of the court.

"This match is between Mega Beedrill vs Mega Gardevoir. Battle Begin!"

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!"

'Gardevoir, Teleport.' Purple light shot towards Gardevoir, almost making contact before Gardevoir teleported away, surprising both Viola and Beedrill.

'Gardevoir, Moonblast.' Viola glared at Dante.

'Drats, they must be using Telepathy.' Gardevoir appeared behind Beedrill, readying the well known Moonblast. "Beedrill, get out of there!" Beedrill managed to turn around to see what the problem was, and upon seeing the Moonblast headed its way, moved high up into the air. The Fairy Type move collided with the ground, harmlessly dissipating away while also creating a cloud of dust. Beedrill lowered in height, glaring at the Embrace Pokemon, thinking of a way to knock it out. "Beedrill, Bug Buzz!" Using its stingers, Beedrill rubbed them against each other, creating an instantaneous, supersonic blast of sound that forced Gardevoir and Dante to cover their ears, but with little effect. The sound could still be clearly heard through their hands.

'Use Psychic!' Dante thought. Gardevoir heard him, and instantly shrouded Beedrill in a pink light, catching him off guard and making him stop the Bug Buzz. While using the Psychic, Gardevoir threw Beedrill up and down the stadium, trying to make Beedrill dizzy and confused.

"Beedrill! Oh, no! Hang on!" The Bug Pokemon tried its best to escape the grip of the Psychic attack, but couldn't even loosed the intensity of the power. Finally, Gardevoir swung the bug down onto the hard floor, with enough force to create a dust cloud. When the cloud settled, Beedrill was still standing… or flying, inches from Gardevoir. "Poison Sting!" The five stingers glowed a dark purple before repeatedly striking Gardevoir in her stomach and chest. Gardevoir, caught completely by surprise, could do nothing as Mega Beedrill struck her over and over.

"No, Gardevoir! Try to get out of there!" 'Use Teleport!' Dante said, while thinking the last part. Viola saw Gardevoir start to glow a slight white, and knowing that she was about to use Teleport, changed her tactic.

"Beedrill, Bug Buzz again!" Once more, the supersonic wall of sound hit Gardevoir, throwing her off focus, cancelling the Teleport. "Steel Wing!"

"Protect!" Dante shouted out, no longer able to think straight with the fierce battle. Beedrill readied the Steel Wing, but Gardevoir had become confused with the Bug Buzz, now unable to follow commands from her Trainer. Mega Beedrill hit Mega Gardevoir over and over with the attack, and adding the poison status from Poison Sting, was effectively winning against Gardevoir. Gardevoir fell on all fours, her knees weak from the poison coursing through her body.

 _{Master… I cannot keep going like this… I'm sorry.}_ And with that, she collapsed on the floor, reverting back to her previous form, unconcious. Dante gritted his teeth.

"That… was close. Gardevoir indeed had been getting more and more powerful. But she just wasn't quite there to beat me." Dante returned Gardevoir, wishing her a good rest, while he prepared Lucario's Pokeball. Without even throwing the ball, it opened in his hand, bringing forth Dante's final hope in winning the first Gym Badge.

"I've played enough games. Lucario, Extreme Speed into Close Combat!" The Jackal Pokemon was a sudden blue blur as he ran towards and around the Bee Pokemon, striking it with its paws wherever it could reach.

"Beedrill, Bug Buzz"  
"Metal Sound!" The Bug and Steel type moves collided with each other, managing to create shockwaves and vibrations throughout the building. "Extreme Speed into Aura Sphere!"

"Beedrill! Move!" Too late. Using his incredibly high speed, Lucario got in as close as several centimeters before launching an Aura Sphere onto Beedrills' chest, knocking it back and creating a cloud once more. Dante and Viola covered their eyes, avoiding the particles of dirt and sand from entering their eyes. When the cloud disappeared, Beedrill lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Mega Beedrill is unable to continue, which means the battle goes to the challenger Dante Ondrasik and Lucario." Dante just stared at Viola, starting to let the events from a moment ago sink in. Lucario ran towards its Trainer, wrapping its arms around him, happy that they had managed to win.

{ _Master! We won! My first Gym battle, and I won!_ } Dante praised his friend.

"Of course you won. All of our training has really paid off." With Lucario standing by his side, they both walked to the center of the field, avoiding the remaining patches of ice. There stood Vila and the referee, with a tray in hand.

"Well, Dante, I have to say. You've really shown your power to me today. And as proof that you've beaten me today in battle, I'd like to present to you the Bug Badge!" Viola took the badge that was in the tray the referee held, along with a badge case.

"Awesome. One down, seven to go."

"Dante, if you've entered in the World Pokémon Masters' Championship, I'd recommend you take on the Kalos League first. The WPMC is really advanced stuff. Going there without getting to at least in the finals of the Kalos League it like going to battle Yveltal with a Fletchling. What I'm saying is, you'll stand no chance of even getting to the top 32."

"I see where you are getting at, and trust me, I did plan on taking on the League before I take on Red." Viola smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well then, I have nothing more to say than a simple goodbye." Dante nodded.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Dante waved to her as he turned around and walked out of the building here, surprisingly, Serena was apparently waiting for him. Dante walked over to here she was sitting down, two bags with her, and one looked a lot like his. "Serena? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him when he spoke, scaring her a little.

"Oh, um… I thought I'd stop by and see your battle. I saw that you won, and I'm glad. I'm also surprised that you have a Mega Gardevoir."

"Gardevoir isn't the only Pokemon I have that can Mega Evolve, you know." Serena was surprised. Having this much power on one person is unheard of.

"Wow, I'm impressed. And I'm also glad your Fennekin evolved into Braixen. You must have trained a lot before we met, right?" Dante sat down next to her.

"Well, we mostly battled against wild Pokemon, but I didn't want to catch more, seeing as I already have a team of seven. I try not to rip the Pokemon out of where they live. Except for the guys I already have here." Serena nodded, understanding the story. Dante faced her.

"So… about earlier…"

"Just stop. I understand if you don't want to travel with me. I mean, we barely know each other. It was stupid to even think of something like that. You probably don't even want to travel with anyone, seeing as I might slow you down. What do I have to offer you? I'm a performer, for crying out loud! I can barely defend myself against strong wild Pokemon, much less fanboys that are still after me! Ugh, and now I'm ranting about myself again. I'm sorry, Dante… I guess I should just leave." Serena got up quickly, but before she left, Dante grabbed her arm, preventing her to go any further.

"Now wait just a minute. First, it's true, we don't know each other, but that can easily change. And second, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Third, I'd be glad if you went along with me. I can help you with your performances. I did a little performing myself in the Sinnoh Region." Serena looked at him, a bit shocked by that.

"You don't seem the type to be in performances," she gasped out.

"I know, but I gotta learn to do a little of something." Serena took a moment to think over the situation.

"Alright. I'll gladly go with you. It'll give me a chance to relive my experience as a traveller." Dante smiled, got up, and offered Serena his hand.

"Well, I guess we are travel buddies from now on. So, where is the first showcase?" Serena took out a brochure, reading it over.

"It's in Cyllage City, where the next Pokemon Gym is."  
"Fantastic. Let's go before it gets dark," Dante said, grabbing his bag, as well as Serena's, swinging them over his shoulder and walking ahead.

* * *

 _Alright, my readers. Here is Part Two of the Gym Battle. I'd also like to apologize for not being able to post chapters any sooner. My previous computer went kaput on me and I lost nearly everything. Lucky for me, I like to keep a backup on Google Docs. (Thank you, Google!) Anyways, I'd like to thank all the people who have read my story, and are following either The Lost Hero or me (Yay!) Thanks to all who have waited patiently._

 _~INSAGNIA out!~_


	7. Secrets Unveiled

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{ _SPEECH}_ \- Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

 _Dante - "Now wait just a minute. First, it's true, we don't know each other, but that can easily change. And second, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Third, I'd be glad if you went along with me. I can help you with your performances. I did a little performing myself in the Sinnoh Region." Serena looked at him, a bit shocked by that._

 _Serena - "You don't seem the type to be in performances," she gasped out._

 _Dante - "I know, but I gotta learn to do a little of something." Serena took a moment to think over the situation._

 _Serena - "Alright. I'll gladly go with you. It'll give me a chance to relive my experience as a traveller." Dante smiled, got up, and offered Serena his hand._

 _Dante - "Well, I guess we are travel buddies from now on. So, where is the first showcase?" Serena took out a brochure, reading it over._

 _Serena - "It's in Cyllage City, where the next Pokemon Gym is."  
Dante - "Fantastic. Let's go before it gets dark," Dante said, grabbing his bag, as well as Serena's, swinging them over his shoulder and walking ahead._

* * *

 _The Lost Hero - Secrets Unveiled_

 _Dante_

Plains. That was all Dante and Serena could see for as far as the eye could see. Every once in awhile a tree would appear, a small haven for the two travellers as they could at least have a small rest under the weak shade. Greninja was a huge help, serving them water whenever they needed, and cooling it with his Ice Beam. Gardevoir was also alongside them as they walked. "Last time I traveled Kalos, there were trees everywhere. I wonder what happened to them all?" Serena asked to no one in particular.

{ _Houses. Humans chop down our habitats to build their own. Some Pokemon are forced to move to the mountains or deep underground in order to keep living. Some can't make it at all, before those machines you call cars get to them faster than they can move. Some Pokemon, like Flabebe, can't go anywhere because they are stuck to that one particular location.}_ Gardevoir said through her Telepathy. Serena looked down in shame.

"I didn't know that we caused so much trouble to Pokemon. I try to live in harmony with all types of Pokemon. I want them to be happy and live peacefully, not having to make them run because of us." Gardevoir stared at her for a moment.

{ _I sense you speak the truth. In fact, there are many evil people out there. Not all are like Master and you. You both are… unique.}_ Serena looked Gardevoir in the eyes, trying to understand the 'unique' part. { _What I mean is, both of you treat us Pokemon with kindness and respect that has been unheard of. Even wild Pokemon can sense in through your Aura's, and it brings them hope, happiness and temporary stability in their lives. In other words, Guardian, is that even I can trust you, and it's hard for me to trust anyone.}_ Serena started getting nervous.

"What do you mean by Guardian? I've never heard of that, what are you talking about? Haha…" Serena stammered, trying to get the Pokemon off her trail. Gardevoir just rolled her eyes, not believing she had met someone as dense as her Master.

{ _You're an Aura Guardian, and you can't hide it from me. Even Lucario knows this, he sensed it from the moment you two met back in Santalune City. You've been trained my Aura Master Lemus, I believe. The Kalos Aura Protector. I've met him in person. So Serena Yvonne, you cannot hide anything from me. Even Master is getting his suspicions as we speak.}_ Serena looked ahead, seeing that Dante had his eyes closed as he walked forward, looking side to side. Serena panicked before calming down. She stared at the embrace Pokemon with daggers in her eyes.

"Fine, yes!" Serena spat out. 'I'm an Aura Guardian,' she thought. Gardevoir nodded. 'Don't you dare tell him I'm a Guardian, because he's not supposed to know that. I'm not even able to control my Aura completely yet. And I'm traveling with a Aura Master! A Master of all people! I knew he was a master when I saw the blades in his bag. Silver with intricate designs, the symbol of the Masters! Gardevoir, I've been training for nine years. NINE WHOLE DAMN YEARS, yet I can't even master Aura Senses. I know I'm a Guardian, because I can conjure up an Aura Sphere, but just barely. Please, don't tell him. I beg you.' Gardevoir stared at the girl skeptically, unsure of what to do. One hand, she explained the situation to her Master, and asking him to help her. On the other, she kept the secret with her, but eventually, her Master might see into her mind and give her the cold shoulder for a while.

{ _That is something I cannot promise,}_ Gardevoir said _. {You have to tell Master. He has a right to know who you really are. He can help you master your powers. He can show you the way of the Aura Guardian. I sense there is something blocking your powers, that is why you can't master them, why you can't properly use them. Master, Lucario, Me… uh, Shadow and I… can help you. Better your powers, I mean.}_ Gardevoir avoided the girl's stare, just looking forward and floating forward slightly faster. Serena stayed behind, worried that the Pokemon might reveal her to Dante. But on the other hand, she had been offered exclusive one-on-one training with a Master of Aura, along with two of his strongest Pokemon. Serena felt excited. Ever since she had learned Ash could control and use Aura while he traveled through Hoenn, she had wanted to master her Aura as well. After meeting Protector Johnson in the Hoenn region, Serena was shocked to discover only descendants of previous masters could use and control their Aura. What shocked her even more was finding out she _was_ a descendant of a quite famous Aura User. It was at that moment Serena decided to train under her and her Pokemon. Serena pondered the thought, if wanting to do more training with this man.

Gardevoir looked back at her, and felt she was doubtful. The Pokemon sighed, coming to a conclusion. { _Master, you may open your eyes, you know.}_ He opened then, squinting from the sunlight.

'I thought you were still in your Pokeball. When did you come out?'

{ _Not long ago. I've been talking to the human girl for quite a while, and have come to the conclusion that she is trustworthy. Not only that, but everything she has told me has been nothing but the truth.}_ Dante looked over to Serena for little while, not letting her know she was staring at her. It was not her he was interested in, but the raw power he could sense she was trying to block out.

'That power… why is it so familiar?'

{ _Aura, Master. I've spoken to her. She is also an Aura Guardian. She just can't learn to use it. Master, she did not want to tell you, but I felt like I had to. I promised her that you'd train her. She knows you are a Master, Master. She said she saw your blade.}_ Dante stopped in his tracks.

'She saw my blade… she saw… my blade… _Recensere_?'

{ _Yes, and explained it in detail. Master, I can sense great potential in her… I sense she plays an important role in the foretold Crisis.}_ Serena had managed to catch up to them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Dante lifted his hand.

"An Aura Guardian, huh?" Serena turned red, and glared at the Pokemon.

"Yes…" she whispered. Dante turned around.

"And you want to control this power? Do you want to be the strongest you possibly can?" Serena faced up, looking stern and confident.

"Yes." said the now confident young woman. Dante stared hard in her eyes, reading her mind without alerting her. There was determination in her voice, and in her mind. Dante read her soul… kind-natured, pure-hearted, and calm-minded. All the aspects of a true Aura Guardian.

"I'll train you to master this power. You'll become a great Guardian. Just don't reveal yourself to _anyone_." Serena's eyes shone slightly, and she gave a small jump.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she jumped onto the trainer, giving him a big hug. Dante, not expecting this gesture, stumbled backwards and fell, all while Serena still held onto him.

"Please get off me. I'll explain the terms of our training regime." Serena quickly got up, dusting herself off. Gardevoir used her Psychic to pick up her master. "Serena, we shall only train at night, when our Aura is the strongest. As we train, you shall refer to me as 'Master', or 'Guardian'. You shall train with Pidgeot and Braixen, and I will help you with Gardevoir and Lucario. Anything you need from me, you can just let us know." Dante turned around, walking down the path towards Camphrier Town.

{ _Master means well. He may seem to have a bright personality, but in fact he is slightly troubled. We have endured a very rough past. We have faced many challenges that some people couldn't even come to imagine. Don't tell anyone, but we have brought the downfall of Team Nova Galactic in the Sinnoh Region, along with the help of Giratina, Palkia and Dialga. We also brought down Team Dark in the Alola Region and the Sevii Islands. All this, just so we can find the truth behind Ash Ketchum._ } Serena gasped as her eyes widened drastically.

"Why…?" Serena whispered, tears now forming.

{ _Since the earliest memory Master has, he heard of the famous Ash Ketchum. While wanting to meet him, he learned of his death at the hands of Team Rocket. He has made it so that he can find the reason to Team Rocket's actions. We have been travelling the regions Mr. Ketchum has, so we can find Giovanni. He has made that his sole purpose._ } Serena let the information sink in. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked over to Dante, who only moved forward, unaware of the conversation taking place behind him. Serena wiped the tears away, trying to suppress the emotions that were rising up. Her bag instantly felt a thousand times heavier, and fell to the floor. Dante heard something fall, turned around, and saw Serena on her knees, her pink bag now covered in dust as it rolled down the road. Dante rushed to her side as Gardevoir leaned downwards to the girl.

"Serena, what on earth happened?" He faced his Pokemon. "What happened here?" His voice was filled with worry and concern.

"It… it's not her… her fault…" Serena sobbed, trying to form the words that were going through her mind. "It's just… we were talking about… about… Ash… Did you know I used to travel Kalos with him?" Serena gave off a small laugh. "We used to get into so many… so many problems. Team Rocket… Team Flare… he just never seemed to… to quit." Serena started to smile. "The thing I remember most about him is his enthusiasm. Always happy to make new friends and… and meet new Pokemon. I remember the time we completely changed Volcanions mind about humans… that not all of us are bad people." Tears kept falling as she spoke more of Ash. Dante wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Gardevoir used her Psychic to dry the tears from her face. "We revived Magearna from the Kingdom's mad scientist, we rescued Diance from Yveltal's wrath and helped her create the Heart Diamond. We even saw Xerneas sacrifice himself to save the Forbidden Forest. I was devastated at that time because I… I saw the Legendary Pokemon from my home region sacrifice himself. Then Team Flare sought to control Zygarde after the end of the League. Then came the Pokemon League. Ash was broken. He was the runner up then after a devastating loss. Ash ran away from everyone and everything. I followed him. I helped him. We were lost in the forest nearby for days. He spent most of that time alone, though, but I was always nearby, just in case if he needed something.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ash sat on a rotting log in the center of a small clearing, a single Pokeball in his hand. Serena stood next to a tree several feet away, making sure to make no noise so that Ash thought he was alone. It broke Serena's heart when he looked up, just to reveal a tear-stained face. Faster than the blink of an eye, Ash got up and stood by a tree, punching it repeatedly, over and over, until there was a small crack on the bark and a fist-sized blood stain. Ash stared at the mark in slight shock. Serena gasped at the sight. He fell to his knees, lightly banging his head on the trunk of the tree. Serena rushed to his side, dropping down and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash tensed up, having had the thought he was all alone. When the strawberry scent reached him, his muscles relaxed, now knowing who it was. Serena hung her head into his neck and shoulder, trying to relay the information that he wasn't alone._

" _I'm sorry, Serena." Serena looked up to him, his head still leaning down._

" _For what?" she whispered._

" _For everything. For making you travel with me. For letting you down in my League. For not being able to be as strong as you expected me to be… for being weak." Serena made Ash turn his head around to face her, before receiving a hard slap, clearly leaving a red print of her hand on his cheek. Ash froze by the sudden, unexpected slap._

" _Stop! Just stop, please. This is not the Ash Ketchum I know! What happened to the talk we had in Snowbelle City? Did you already forget the time you ran away? Please, Ash… this isn't like you. This isn't YOU. This isn't the Ash I lo… learned to know."_

" _But Serena…"_

" _NO! ASH, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled, scaring the nearby Pokemon. "Throughout our journey, the one thing that I learned from you is to never be let down by anything. You taught me that. Where did your lesson go? I remember the time when I lost my first performance… you came to help me out. You told me that we learn from our mistakes, and we use what we learned to better the next time. You used that same knowledge during your second battle with Wulfric. What happened, where's the Ash I know?" Serena had tears streaking her face, now crying alongside Ash. Ash turned around, wanting to face her, but she had an iron grip around his neck._

" _I know," he whispered, "but I sometimes can't help it. I always look forward to a good battle, but when I lose, like I did yesterday in the League… that's when I just want to quit. I've never before lost like that. It just… broke me. The look that Charizard had when he regained consciousness… he was also broken. I could feel the sadness coming out of him. I trained hard with all my Pokemon to become as strong as we can. Look at where it got me. I was no match against him from the very start. How could I have even thought of standing against a powerhouse like him?" Ash took a deep breath. "Look, Serena. I appreciate that you're here with me, but I can handle my own problems on my own. I have since I started my journey. The only person that I ever spoke about my problems was Brock, but now he's a Pokemon Doctor, I can't bother him now."_

" _You may not have this Brock person, but you have me. You've always had me, Ash. Every since I met you in Oak's Summer Camp, I've been looking out for you, and you've looked out for me. I can listen to you… advise you…_ help _you. Ash… I really care a lot about you. You have no idea just how much I care and look up to you. Even my Pokemon look up to you. Clemont and Bonnie as well. Without you, I'd probably still be home… learning how to Rhyhorn Race. Clemont and Bonnie would probably still be locked out of their own Gym. Ash… you've taught us so much about Pokemon, traveling in groups… making new friends around every corner. Ash, You are my inspiration… I mean, our inspiration. Please, Ash… come back to us… come back to me…" Ash stared into the distance, the treetops darkening the ground._

" _Just… just let me think about it." Ash walked off into the darkness, leaving Serena behind, sitting on the log… crying._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I just wanted to help him that day." She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "It took longer than I expected, but I stayed with him every moment of every day." The crying resumed. "I just… I just wish I had told him that I love him! I always have! Ever since he rescued me from the Poliwhirl, I've had a crush on him! When I saw him on TV, jumping off Lumiose Tower, I thought I had lost him! So I decided to travel with him, to build up the courage to tell him one day… but I can't… I can't." She curled up into a ball, a sobbing mess on the dirt floor. Gardevoir had reached into Serena's bag, taking out the poor girl's tent, and making it for her. Dante just stood there on one knee, taking in the information his new apprentice had just revealed. After a few minutes, Dante could visibly see her relax, and concluded that she had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up bridal-style, taking her to her tent, laying her down inside. Walking back out, he was still trying to understand this new factor in the equation of his journey. He felt his Pokeball shaking, before Raichu came out.

{ _Master, I heard everything from that wretched ball. Let me tell you one thing… I've known you longer than anyone else here… I know what you've gone through… all the Thunderbolts I gave you to put you back on track… Master, tell the poor girl. She obviously loves y… Ash. Tell her when she wakes up._ _ **Tell her he's alive!**_ }

"Raichu, shut up! Or did you forget she's an Aura Guardian already?" Raichu quickly covered his mouth with his tiny paws, along with his tail over his paws.

{ _I'm sorry,_ } Dante heard faintly in his head. Dante shooed his electric type Pokemon away, while he stared at Serena.

'I wish it were that simple, buddy.' Dante recomposed himself before going outside, sitting down between Gardevoir and Raichu. "Gardevoir, can I ask you something?"

{ _Anything, Master.}_

"My mind has been blocked by a Pokemon, I don't know which one. I need you to go in deep, and try to remove it. It's time I remembered my past." Gardevoir stood shocked.

{ _But Master, if any Pokemon but the one that did this tried what you are asking me, there's the potential risk of me damaging your mind and you going mad!_ }

"Gardevoir, I know the risks, I've researched well into it. I need to know what happened in my past, and I simply can no longer live like this. Gardevoir… I need to know who I truly am, and why I woke up in Vaniville Town."

Gardevoir stared hard into her master's eyes, finally accepting the fact that her master wanted to go through all this.

{ _Okay, but I can't promise that this won't hurt… mentally and physically._ } Dante nodded. The last thing he remembered was Gardevoir's eyes glowing pink, Raichu staring at him, excruciating pain, and everything went black.

* * *

 **About goddamn time! I'm sorry I took this long to update, I've had a hell of a time here at school. Lately I've been having to do all the management in my JROTC class. And with the Colonel retiring, I've had to come up with binders explaining what to do for every single holiday and school event for the next Lieutenant, or some rank close to it. Plus, I've had to do training for the upcoming MAP season. I've been shooting a gun lately!**

 **Thanks to all who have favorited this story, and me!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one, I'll be updating sometime in January!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	8. Who Am I?

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF NINTENDO. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

Dante - " _Gardevoir, can I ask you something?"_

Gardevoir - _{Anything, Master.}_

Dante - " _My mind has been blocked by a Pokemon, I don't know which one. I need you to go in deep, and try to remove it. It's time I remembered my past." Gardevoir stood shocked._

Gardevoir - _{But Master, if any Pokemon but the one that did this tried what you are asking me, there's the potential risk of me damaging your mind and you going mad!}_

Dante - " _Gardevoir, I know the risks, I've researched well into it. I need to know what happened in my past, and I simply can no longer live like this. Gardevoir… I need to know who I truly am, and why I woke up in Vaniville Town." Gardevoir stared hard into her master's eyes, finally accepting the fact that her master wanted to go through all this._

Gardevoir - _{Okay, but I can't promise that this won't hurt… mentally and physically.} Dante nodded. The last thing he remembered was Gardevoir's eyes glowing pink, Raichu staring at him, excruciating pain, and everything went black._

* * *

 _The Lost Hero - Who Am I?_

 _Dante_

"Where… where am I?" Everything was black. The sky, clouds, ground, even the blades of grass at his feet. Dante reached for his belt, grabbing the Pokeball Charizard was in, He tried activating it, but the Ball wouldn't open. Frustrated, Dante placed it back on his belt. "Okay, everything is black, and I can't use my Pokemon. What is this place?" He walked around for a bit, eventually reaching a black, broken down house. He walked around the back, noticing the giant hole on the side and roof, burn marks surrounding the house. "This place… why is it so familiar?" Walking back to the front, he saw a mailbox, with 'KETCHUM' clearly written on the side. "Of course… this has got to be Pallet Town, and this is the Ketchum Residence. The attack, I remember that now." Walking inside, Dante just looked around, looking for a reason as to why he was seeing the fire destroyed house. Nothing came up. Going back outside, he noticed a small, golden orb floating a few feet away. Slowly walking to it, he approached, and the orb also moved, not away from him, but to him. "This is so weird…" The orb stopped moving, suddenly glowing so bright Dante had to shield his eyes. When the glow died, the space was no longer black, but rather it was a pure, pearl white. Where the orb once floated was a man, and he seemed to be a mirror image of Dante. "Who are you?"  
"I'm you."

"Yea, I kinda noticed that. What I meant was _what_ are you?" The man thought for a moment.

"I'm a human." Dante sighed in disappointment. "But, I am you. Your past self, better said. The past you cannot remember, but also the past you do remember."

"Great, playing mind tricks on me… yourself… damn."

"Please, just call me Past, it'll make things much simpler for you and I." Past walked over to Dante, extending his arms. "Please, Dante, walk with me." Past started ahead, leaving Dante behind. Walking behind the entity, Dante couldn't help but take in the beauty of the scenery that was unfolding before his very eyes. "Dante, as you can clearly see, I have been with you since the very beginning. I've taken in every single beautiful object you've ever seen and placed an image of it here, in my garden. Dante, You've traveled the world with me alongside you. Can you just see what this world has to offer?" Dante looked to the garden, trees upon trees filled with Pecha Berries and Cherubi Berries. Vast greenland for small Pokemon to frolic around, playing with each other. In the center of it all was a large, crystal clear pond, Magikarp and Buizel swimming around, and a flock of Swanna resting by the banks.

"It, indeed, is all beautiful. This is what I want to protect in the real world. This is what I have always sought out for Pokemon and people alike."

"I know… I do too. You see, Dante, when you didn't exist, this is how I first saw the world. Pure and graceful. But as time went on, specific events happened. People made the world an ugly, polluted place. It sickened me. You see, before you came, this is the world I fought for. A world with beauty, friendship… _love_. Dante… can't you see? As long as there are people like us, seeking a better world, there will always be people like Lysander, who almost destroyed the world with that Mega Evolution energy. Those kind of people would never rest to get what they want. Let me tell you something." Past kneeled down, scratching the belly of a passing Eevee. "I've been here since the very beginning, and since you were born. Well, you've always been here. What I mean by born is since you took over."

"What do you mean 'took over'?"

"Well, you are one of many. I am your past, and you are the Present. A small fragment that makes you who you are. I'm the fragment you can't remember, and you are the Aura fragment that took over. Your part was suppressed for so long that when you saw the chance, you took it, blocking me out."

"I… I don't understand. I'm a fraction of a person?"  
"Not a person… but a personality."

"So… who really am I?"

"You are, when complete, the greatest person to have ever lived." Dante had a blank, glassy look over his eyes.

"So… I'm not… me? What… what are you talking about? I've always been me! I may not remember my past, but I know it was me since the day I was born."

"Born, yes. But the day the mind's memories were blocked. Remember, you are one of many." Past kept on scratching the Eevee, which was purring in happiness. Dante stared at his hands, disbelief clearly showing on his expression.

"So… I make one personality. That is to say, combine all of us, and we make… who?" Past smiled.

"That, Dante, is for you to find out." He looked up to the sky. "I've talked to Arceus all this time. I've had no one to talk to, except the Lord. With him, I have seen the ways of this world. The pending dangers and the occurring dangers. As well as our future." He raised his hand. "I cannot tell you what is to come and be, but remember this: the future holds something beautiful, yet dangerous. When the light of day reveals the sphere at the peak, the danger begins. When the rocket and flames chase you, run for the third league, to the temple of forgotten. Only there, will evil be defeated." As soon as he finished, Dante heard a sound, similar to an angelic cry. As he looked up at the sky, he didn't notice Past start to fade away. When Dante turned to Past, he saw nothing more but some sparkling dust.

"Wait! Wait! You can't leave! I have so many questions! What are we? Was that a prophecy of some kind? Am I going to recover my memories? Don't just leave me here!"

"Patience, Dante. Good things come to those who wait…" The voice faded as the body disappeared.

"Great… stranded in the middle of nowhere by… by… argh!" The Eevee that was nearby jumped in fright, running away from Dante. He looked in desperation, now wanting to get out.

"Why do you want to get out of here?" Dante jumped, unknown to him that someone else was there with him. There was no one around him, making him wonder who… or what… talked to him. He heard a giggle. "Down here, dummy!" Dante looked to his feet, seeing a Shiny Eevee this time.

"You… you talked?"  
"Of course, silly! We are in your mind, remember? Anything is possible in here!" Another giggle. "So naive," it said.

"And who may you be?" The Eevee thought for a while.

"Just call me… your fighting spirit!" More giggles. Dante started to get a little annoyed.

"Yeah… no. I'm just gonna call you for what I see you… Eevee." The Eevee pouted, not liking Dante's attitude, apparently. "So, tell me, little one, just what do you represent?"

"I just told you what I represent. I'm your fighting spirit. I'm the one who takes control when you battle, because honestly, the first time you battled…" The Eevee shuddered. "It was horrible, so I took over, and I have ever since, I've just made it seem like it was all you, and you remember it as you. Because I am you!" The Eevee kept giggling. It seemed giggling was its favorite thing. Dante faced up, looking off into the distance.

"Tell me, Eevee, are you going to be like that guy Past? All mystical and stuff?" Eevee stopped giggling.

"You met him? And he called himself _Past_? Arceus Almighty, his name is Joel." Dante was dumbfounded.

"Joel… seriously?" Eevee nodded.

"But I am not here to talk to you about him. I'm here to talk to you about you and me." Eevee got back up on all four paws, walking towards the pond. "You see, we are the same. I'm a fighter, as are you… in a sense. You protect using Aura, and I protect using fighting knowledge. Before you took control of The Body… well, let's say we were close. We haven't spoken in ten years, it has made me sad." Eevee layed back down, pawing the water, scaring the Magikarp away. "I've been lonely… we can't exactly talk to each other, only when we are fused." The Eevee stared at her reflection, sadness written on her eyes. "You don't remember me, do you?" Dante shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I thought so. Oh, well, I can't dwell too much on the past." She got back up, facing Dante. "Your time here is short, so I'll tell you this: fight your fights, and no one else's. If you fight for others, they will never get stronger. Find the King, and make him yours to keep. Help the weak, and find the Sphere." With that, seemingly too quickly and too soon, Eevee flashed black before it disappeared. Dante sighed.

"Why do they all just keep leaving like that?"

"Because you cannot talk to two of us at the same time." Dante turned around faster than his Raichu could move while using a Quick Attack. Standing behind him was a man he had never seen before, or at least, didn't recognize.

"And who might you be?" The man looked a bit hurt when Dante didn't recognize him.

"I thought… I thought you knew me… at least, who I was. I thought your mother told you…"

"I don't know my mother. In fact, I don't know most of my life. I've got a sort of Pokemon inflicted amnesia around ten years ago." He nodded.

"Let's start in the beginning. I was famous worldwide, being the strongest trainer ever. I was the Champion of five different regions. _FIVE REGIONS_. Some people found it hard to believe that someone could possess such strength, so they sought out my destruction. Team Rocket placed the highest bounty on me: ten billion PokeDollars. Naturally, Giovanni thought I was a threat to him and his organization due to my good nature and strength. He wanted me out so he could continue his illegal activities. Look at me now… I've been in the Hall of Origin for over twenty years now, side by side with Arceus himself. Giovanni won, naturally. A bounty hunter by the name of Erais Komoto finished me and my Pokemon off. But Giovanni got rid of him, as so no reward could be collected." Dante stared hard into the man's eyes.

"Giovanni killed a friend long ago. His name was Ash Ketchum." The man flinched at the name, but it went unnoticed by Dante. "He killed him because he had singlehandedly brought down many criminal organizations to the point where Team Rocket was left. Ash had spoiled Giovanni's plans over and over, he was fed up with it. One day, he went to Pallet Town, killed Ash, and took all of his Pokemon." The man lowered his head.

"So many innocent lives lost because of one person's ambition to destroy the world. They claim they are making it a better world. How? I see no possible future in which mankind and Pokemon flourish by total destruction."

"And how does your story relate to mine?"

"We are alike, you and I. We are Aura Masters. You get your power from me. When I died, I requested to Arceus that my Aura be transferred to a soul that would use it wisely. That was you, when you were born."

"So… are you related to me?" The man stayed silent.

"In a way, yes." They were both silent for a moment, watching the garden, staring at the sun in the distance. "Giovanni cannot win. What he plans to do with the sphere, it is pure evil. Arceus may be the creator and life giver, but even he cannot control events, such as this one. Dante, the Sphere is important. Search for it, it is in Kalos. Take it to the Temple there. You'll know what to do." Dante didn't say a word as the figure disappeared. "Make me proud," were his final words as he dissipated to nothing. Dante sighed again.

"Alone… again." He looked over to a setting sun. A fake sun, but beautiful nonetheless. "I wonder how long I have been in here." A breeze started rolling through the grass, making the blades wave with the wind. The Pokemon all walked over to him, staring at him curiously. Some started to climb onto him, one Pidove landing atop his head. He knelt down to their height, so as to let them over him. "You guys get me, right?" he asked, knowing they most likely didn't understand him.

"They don't, but I do."

"Great, another person to talk to me. Listen, Joel, Eevee and that guy already told me everything I know, so unless you came to tell me where I need to go to so this, thanks, but no thanks."

"This isn't the person I met before. You seem to have changed drastically since we last met."

"Listen you, I already said that I kinda don't need your help, so if you're just gonna talk, you're wasting your breath."

"You say you don't need me, yet you don't know who I am."

"You're one of my personalities, and combining all makes me whole, I know, I understood that much."

"You're wrong, child. I am not one of your personalities. Just turn around, and speak to me." Dante sighed heavily, shooing the Pidove off of his head.

"Listen, you…" All Dante saw was a giant, white horse looking thing, with a golden crest upon its stomach. "... and you're a Pokemon. What are you?"

"What am I? My name is Arceus, creator of everything in existence, God of Pokemon and humans alike. I was the very first Pokemon ever to live."

"You're that Pokemon that was born from an egg when nothing existed, right?"

"The very same, child." Dante just stood there.

"My Lord, I apologize for my brute-like attitude a moment ago."

"No need to apologize, my son. It is understandable in a situation such as yours."

"My Lord, if it is no trouble, could I ask you why?" Arceus was a little confused

"Why… what?"  
"Why am I… me? I mean, why did you have that I be split apart?"  
"Ah, yes. Dante… for what comes ahead, I needed you to master your Aura. The future depended on you to master your Aura, and in turn locate my Sphere. You see, Team Rocket is close to opening the portal to my dimension. Once they succeed, there is little I can do if they challenge me to battle and win. True, I am immune to Pokemon attacks, but I am not when they are Mega Evolved. Mega Evolution is a power far beyond even myself. When I created the world, I didn't mean to create the Mega Stones… that power just left me. When I saw humans Mega Evolving their Pokemon, I had to stop it, but I was too late. A total of forty-five Pokemon could Mega Evolve by the time I stopped it all. There would have been hundreds more, but Humans and Pokemon did not get along back then. Not all the Pokemon survived the original Mega Evolution stage. That is, if one could Mega Evolve, the Megalith would allow others of the same species to Evolve past their potential. When I had placed a stop to it all, he who had befriended Rayquaza succeeded on achieving Mega Rayquaza. Then, during an event with the extinct Genesect, I saw Mewtwo, a Pokemon made by Team Rocket about eighteen years ago, Mega Evolving. I did not know what was happening to it, but I saw that it was tapping into unseen powers, possibly greater than mine."

"Mewtwo… how though?"

"I do not know. Mewtwo was created using the DNA from the very first Mew that lived, along with that of a human. I believe it is the human part of his DNA that is unlocking all this potential. Humans have all this power to them, but they physically lack what they need to achieve it. Mewtwo doesn't. He has a part of Mew, so I can only assume he has everything he needed."

"So… I need Mewtwo to help me in the search for this Sphere and put an end to Team Rocket once and for all?"

"Yes, you do need Mewtwo's help. He, besides now Rayquaza and Diancie, can Mega Evolve on their own."

"But… I thought Groudon and Kyogre could too."  
"No. That is their Primal Form. It is the power they possessed in ancient times. They seem to be the only two left that hold this power, and can freely switch between forms." Dante understood better now.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Lord?" Arceus nodded.

"As far as my knowledge leads me to, that is all. I shall be going to my own realm now, doing my best so Team Rocket doesn't find me."

"I hope not. I wish you the best of luck, Lord Arceus."

"Thank you, Dante. I also wish you the best of luck. Now wake up… your friend is worried and there is danger nearby."

"Wait… what? What danger?"

"Wake up…" That voice… Arceus? No… it sounded feminine. "For Arceus's sake, Dante, wake up!" There it was again. Definitely feminine.

 _{Master Dante, wake up. I can sense danger nearby… Master, I sense Team Rocket…}_ Dante jolted upwards, eyes wide open, taking in deep breaths.

"Gar… Gardevoir?"

 _{Master, you're finally awake!}_ The Embrace Pokemon wrapped her arms around Dante, poking him with her chest plate.

"Well… yeah. I've only been asleep for a few minutes," Dante said, trying to get the Pokemon off him. Not that he wanted her to stop, just that she was adding more and more pressure to the hug, the chest plate digging more and causing an uncomfortable amount of pain now. Gardevoir got off and looked him straight in the eyes, her red eyes staring into his green ones.

 _{Master… no. I thought I had killed you. You've been down under for days.}_ Dante's eyes widened even more.

"D… days?" Gardevoir nodded.

 _{I'll tell you about it later. For now, we need to get out there. I've sensed Team Rocket, and they know you are here. Also… I saw one of them; a traitor.}_ Dante got up, grabbing the Pokeballs from under his pillow.

"Who was it?"

 _{It was May Maple. And I saw her with a Keystone.}_

* * *

Alright, I want to apologize for the delay for this chapter. I was doing a quadrology on Code Lyoko Chronicles, and I suppose I can do two at the same time. I'll do my best to keep you all updates as much as possible. If there's any inconveniences, let me know.

~INSAGNIA out!~


	9. First Showdown

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

 _Gardevoir - {Master Dante, wake up. I can sense danger nearby… Master, I sense Team Rocket…} Dante jolted upwards, eyes wide open, taking in deep breaths._

 _Dante - "Gar… Gardevoir?"_

 _Gardevoir - {Master, you're finally awake!} The Embrace Pokemon wrapped her arms around Dante, poking him with her chest plate._

 _Dante - "Well… yeah. I've only been asleep for a few minutes," Dante said, trying to get the Pokemon off him. Not that he wanted her to stop, just that she was adding more and more pressure to the hug, the chest plate digging more and causing an uncomfortable amount of pain now. Gardevoir got off and looked him straight in the eyes, her red eyes staring into his green ones._

 _Gardevoir - {Master… no. I thought I had killed you. You've been down under for days.} Dante's eyes widened even more._

 _Dante - "D… days?" Gardevoir nodded._

 _Gardevoir - {I'll tell you about it later. For now, we need to get out there. I've sensed Team Rocket, and they know you are here. Also… I saw one of them; a traitor.} Dante got up, grabbing the Pokeballs from under his pillow._

 _Dante - "Who was it?"_

 _Gardevoir - {It was May Maple. And I saw her with a Keystone.}_

* * *

The Lost Hero - First Showdown

"M… May?" Gardevoir nodded again.

 _{It was on her wrist, like as if on a bracelet, kind of like how Alan had with his Charizard back in the Hoenn Region.}_

"Yes, I remember clearly. She must now be able to evolve that Blaziken of hers. Last time, I could barely defeat that one, let alone the Glaceon. We have to find her and defeat her. Then we can figure out why they turned in Ash."

 _{Yes, Master. But I have to warn you again, the Serena girl is out there battling her as we speak.}_

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Gardevoir shrugged. "Arceus, Gardevoir, the girl is a performer, not a battler! We need to go and help her!" Dante got up as quick as possible, exiting the tent with the Pokemon close behind him. "Gardevoir, teleport us to where they are." She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the location. Her body faintly glowed pink, and a quick flash of light surrounded the both. When it faded, sounds of a battle were heard. Dante could see a Blaziken repeatedly kicking and punching a fallen Braixen; Serena not far, on her knees, crying. Dante growled in anger. "Gardevoir, Psychic on the Blaziken!" The Blaziken, unaware that Gardevoir had arrived, was lifted into the air and thrown several feet away. May turned in surprise at the intruders.

"Well," she said. "Look who's come to the party. Dante Ondrasik. Come to lose again?"

Dante growled again.

"May… it won't end like last time. I won't lose to you again! I've grown stronger since I last saw you in the Unova Region."

"Hah! The little insect thinks he can win against me? I'll show you the true power of a Rocket Admin! Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

"Gardevoir, quick, use Teleport, then use Psystrike!" Blaziken rushed to Gardevoir, a clawed fist just below its waistline, already moving upwards. Just as the fist was about to make contact, Gardevoir disappeared from sight, confusing the Blaze Pokemon. Gardevoir reappeared behind Blaziken, tapping it on the shoulder. Blaziken quickly turned around only to be met with a Psystrike to the face. The force of the impact sent it flying away, landing in the grass hard. It didn't get back up.

"Useless Pokemon," May said as she returned it to its Pokeball. "I hope this one can show you a lesson or two. Go, Blastoise!" The Shellfish Pokemon leapt out of the Ball. The first thing Dante saw was a Blastoisinite around its hand.

"So, Blastoise can Mega Evolve. I thought your dark heart might stop that. You know May, I never really thought of you as the fighting type. You were the Princess of Hoenn. What happened?" May's eyes darkened at the mention of the contest title.

"That girl no longer exists. The petty person I was before, I realized my true potential was with Team Rocket all along. I would never get stronger by competing in _contests_. Hah, to think I was called the _Princess of Hoenn_! Disgusting!"

" _Think,_ May. Being in contests did make you stronger. You trained to become better, just look at Blaziken and the rest. Granted, you somehow convinced the rest to evolve during your stay with Team Rocket, but that is not who you are. You are May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn, you've won the Wallace Cup and…"

"ENOUGH! Dante, you have been a thorn for Team Rocket. Today, I will defeat you again and make sure you never interfere! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" The large Pokemon steadied its feet, getting ready to release the torrent of water at Gardevoir.

' _Gardevoir, use Psychic to move the water away, then follow up with a Moonblast!'_ Gardevoir's eyes glowed pink as the water hurled towards her, rerouting the water so it flowed over her head. As the water harmlessly passed by, the sky darkened just a little, barely noticeable to May and Dante. The Moon started to glow brighter and shimmer as energy clearly entered Gardevoir, who was preparing the Moonblast.

"No, not again! Use Surf to knock it off balance, then Ice Beam to freeze the water to immobilize it!" As the Moonblast was charging up, Dante and Gardevoir could do nothing to prevent the attack.

' _If the Moonblast were called off, the collected energy would explode, surely knocking out Gardevoir. On the other hand, if Iet the attack happen, Gardevoir will be frozen and… and…"_ Dante looked up to see Gardevoir give a small nod. Dante smiled. "Use Moonblast!"

"Now, Blastoise!" Water quickly came out of the ground at Blastoise's feet, a sit collected it went crashing down towards Dante. As the water came crashing down, an Ice Beam could be seen from Blastoise's mouth, freezing the water from where it stood and towards the wave. As the water froze, the Fairy Type attack was launched, bright rays of yellow and pink energy shooting at dangerous speeds to the Shellfish Pokemon. Its eyes widened as the attack hit it, launching it several feet in the air and far behind May. " _How dare you?"_ she screeched. "Blastoise! Rapid Spin into Skull Bash!"

' _Teleport, then Psychic.'_ As Blastoise prepared the oncoming Rapid Spin, Gardevoir Teleported behind it and used her Psychic to lift it off the ground. The Pokemon flailed when it could no longer feel the ground beneath its feet.

"Damn it! Blastoise, turn around and use Hydro Pump!" WHile still in the air, the large, blue Pokemon managed to manipulate the Psychic, making it turn him around to the surprised Gardevoir. Large jets of water shot out from the two cannons from its shell.

' _Quickly! Drop the giant turtle and dodge it!"_ Gardevoir released her Psychic, but reacted late. Large torrents of water hit her, knocking her back several yards. "NO! Gardevoir, get up!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You see, not even your petty Pokemon can help you now. I've become superior than the man here! What's the Kanto Champion got to offer now, huh?" Dante had his face face down, his long hair masking his eyes.

"Please, May. You haven't even started to see the peak of my power. You see, after that defeat I suffered against you, I've been searching for ways to better myself. How about you battle me with a Mega Evolved Pokemon, and I'll battle you without one?" May smirked, liking the idea.

"Very well. I'll show you just how weak you really are!" She reached for her bracelet, touching the Key Stone. "Blastoise, seek out power and listen to my every command! Now, Mega Evolve!" A brilliant blue light surrounded the Pokemon, with a slight purple light shining around the Key Stone. When the light faded, what remained was a larger Pokemon with cannons on its arms and a third cannon sticking out from the center top of its shell. It stomped the ground before stareing Dante down. Dante recalled Gardevoir back to her Pokeball, and took out the Masterball.

"Now, to show you what true power really is. Help me with battle, my friend! Mewtwo, come on out!" Dante threw the MasterBall as far as he could throw, feeling the expression on May's face with his aura. Mewtwo came out in a brilliant silver white light, solidifying before their eyes.

 _{Master, you called me?}_

' _Yes. This is May standing before you.'_

 _{One of the traitors.}_

' _Yes.'_

 _{Then why can I not feel her presence?}_

' _What are you talking about?'_

 _{I mean, Master, as she stands before me, I cannot feel her. I mean to say, it's as if May is not… May.}_

' _I think I know what you mean.'_

 _{Yes… I remember this girl. I came across her once, as she traveled the Hoenn Region with a Max, Brock and y… Ash. Although, her aura is very different than from that encounter. That is not her aura. Before it was pure… not easily taintable.}_

"That Pokemon belongs to my Master. I'll defeat you now and take it back!" May told them, mad and irritated.

 _{Master, I can take care of her and the overgrown turtle. You attend to the girl.}_ Dante nodded.

"Mewtwo, take care of her as I attend Serena."

 _{As you command.}_ Mewtwo quickly shot an Aura Sphere as Dante turned on his heels and ran to Serena. She lay on her knees, crouched down so she faced ler lap. Dante kneeled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey… are you okay?" There was no response. "I know that this might have been a tough battle, but I'm here. My Pokemon is taking care of the situation. He's tough." There was still an eerie silence. "Look, I know how it feels to be beaten and bullied. I know how it feels to see your friends and Pokemon be beaten up. I've been there. I've experienced it all. "

"No… you haven't. Didn't you see me? Didn't you see Braixen?! All my life, I've been told that I have great potential… but for what?" She raised a Pokeball with a symbol for flying types. "This is Ash's Pidgeot. He gave it to me under the excuse that I could use him to win performances with his Mega Evolution. He told me I could reach new heights with Pidgeot by my side. Not long after he died, I couldn't win performances. I managed to win Kalos Queen because he was there, cheering for me. But I lost it because I couldn't focus. I just kept thinking of him… what he was to me. You see… I love Ash… I just never got the chance to tell him. I wanted to while we were on our journey through the Alola Region, but we never got the chance to. Since I learned Ash could use Aura from Princess Rin as I travelled Hoenn, I decided to become an Aura Guardian… so I could feel closer to Ash that way. It didn't work out how I had initially expected." She wiped the falling tear off of her face. "It really hurt me the most when he died. I never wanted to see him die… I never wanted anyone I love to leave me… but Ash left… he died..." She suddenly stopped crying. "And it's all her fault." Dante saw a slight black aura surround Serena as she stood up and threw the Pokeball. It opened, releasing Pidgeot into the open air. "She's going to pay for what she's done."

"Serena, calm down. You're jumping to decisions you don't want to take. We can solve this in a friendly manner…"

"There is _no friendly_ manner anymore. Not since she killed Ash." Dante grabbed her, trying to bring her to her senses, but her aura knocked him off. He stared at her, bewildered, as the aura surrounding her glowed a pitch black. She reached for the Key Stone on her ribbon tie. Pidgeot was surrounded by this aura as well, and re-emerged in its Mega Evolved form, his eyes being pitch black.

 _{Master, what's going on? I sense a negative aura coming from the girl. Something darker than the Shadow Pokemon we fought in Johto.}_ Dante glanced at Serena, now standing up and facing May. May, meanwhile, returned her Blastoise after being hit with a Psycho Cut from Mewtwo. May looked over at Dante, slight fright on her face seeing Serena shrouded in black, as well as a Mega Pidgeot flying straight towards her. She took out another Pokeball, releasing the blue creature from inside.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam on the flying rat!" The Eeveelution backed up a little, charging the Ice Beam and firing it at the Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot," Serena said in a very menacing voice, "use Air Slash, followed up by a Aerial Ace." The Bird Pokemon obeyed her, also wanting a little revenge on this Team Rocket member for killing his Trainer… his Pokemon Master. Pidgeot threw Air Slash after Air Slash, topping it all off with its Aerial Ace. Glaceon couldn't do much but take the attacks head on, trying its best to dodge the air attacks.

' _Mewtwo, use Psychic to stop Pidgeot!'_ The Genetic Pokemon released a wave of purple energy, trapping the Bird Pokemon and forcing it to stop. Serena looked over to Dante, wanting an explanation. "Serena, not everything is won with anger and pure arrogance, I should know. Calm down and we can talk." Serena looked him in the eyes, the faint red glow leaving hers. Pidgeot turned back to his regular form; feeling that Serena no longer needed him. Dante raised his hand, Aura covering Glaceon's Pokeball, making it return.

"How dare you touch my…" Mewtwo quickly flew to her, making her fall in a sleep with Hypnosis. The Pokemon picked up the unconscious body of May, and floated over to his Master.

"Use Teleport and to to the nearest Officer Jenny. Tell her that I'll be there shortly to talk to her myself. No one is to enter a cell with her until I do so." Mewtwo nodded, and in a quick flash, had disappeared. Dante looked at Serena, tears staining her face. "C'mon, Serena. Let's go back to the camp and see if I can make you feel better." She nodded weakly, taking his shoulder and walking with him. As they walked, Pidgeot flew above them, cooing and calling out to his Master.

* * *

 **And here is the end to another chapter. I apologize that it took so long to complete. I'm usually more on top of things like this, but I've been kinda busy with school work and whatnot. What matters now is that I have this chapter up. I promise to make the next one much longer to make up for it.**

 **Well, at least I'm getting some subscribers to this. Not as much as I'd like, but it's something. So I'd like to thank you all for following and favoriting _The Lost Hero_. I promise to make it worth it to read to the very end.**

 **Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	10. Agent Two Is Down

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

 _Dante - 'Mewtwo, use Psychic to stop Pidgeot!' The Genetic Pokemon released a wave of purple energy, trapping the Bird Pokemon and forcing it to stop. Serena looked over to Dante, wanting an explanation. "Serena, not everything is won with anger and pure arrogance, I should know. Calm down and we can talk." Serena looked him in the eyes, the faint red glow leaving hers. Pidgeot turned back to his regular form; feeling that Serena no longer needed him. Dante raised his hand, Aura covering Glaceon's Pokeball, making it return._

 _May - "How dare you touch my…" Mewtwo quickly flew to her, making her fall in a sleep with Hypnosis. The Pokemon picked up the unconscious body of May, and floated over to his Master._

 _Dante - "Use Teleport and to to the nearest Officer Jenny. Tell her that I'll be there shortly to talk to her myself. No one is to enter a cell with her until I do so." Mewtwo nodded, and in a quick flash, had disappeared. Dante looked at Serena, tears staining her face. "C'mon, Serena. Let's go back to the camp and see if I can make you feel better." She nodded weakly, taking his shoulder and walking with him. As they walked, Pidgeot flew above them, cooing and calling out to his Master._

* * *

The Lost Hero - Agent Two Is Down

Nighttime has arrived. Dante and Serena are back in their camp, farther away from the incident now.

 _{Raichu, do you believe that Mistress Serena will be okay after all this?}_ Raichu looked at the Braixen standing across of the fire.

 _{I don't know, Braixen. There's a lot of sadness and anguish in her heart. Even though Master Ash Ketchum died, she still feels for him.}_

 _{I know that, Raichu. The others and I have done everything we could to make her happy. We've even tried to become Aura Guardian Pokemon with her when she wanted to. There was even a time when she tried looking for someone else, but to no avail.}_ Braixen looked over to the tent where Serena and Dante were in. _{I just hope there is someone out there that can make her happy once more.}_

* * *

"Close your eyes, and try to clear your head. Try to lower your heart rate and take deep breaths. Focus on one thing, and one thing only; the thing that makes you the happiest." Dante walked around Serena as she sat on the floor, concentrating on her power. "Your Aura power comes from within your soul. You are one with the Aura, and the Aura is you. It is your life source, your entire being. Focus on it… focus." Serena gave off a small pout, raising her hands in front of her. A small light started to form in the palm of her hand, but it was unknown to her.

"So… hard…" she whispered.

"It's not hard at all. You have to clear your mind of all obstacles… of all emotions that you may be feeling. But at the same time, staying alert to all forms of movement." The light got brighter still, but it didn't have a physical form.

"Easy… for you… to say…"

"Listen to me… you want to become an Aura Guardian like me? You need to train. No stopping. I can teach you, but only if you let me." The light faded as Serena looked up at him.

"I do. I want to fight for the Pokemon, for those in need, and fight against those that seek their own evil purposes."

"Wise choice of words. But now, I think I know the problem. As Raichu has been telling me, the problem may not be that you are unable to do this. You can, you have the power. The problem is not from now, but in the past." Serena looked down, her hands clenched in a fist.

"I know I can… I just can't stop thinking about him… about Ash… of the time we spent alone in the forest after the Kalos League… what he said… what I said and did… Dante… I love Ash… I alway have since I was a little girl…" More tears fell to the floor. It devastated Dante, seeing someone this sad over someone else. He dropped to his knees a few feet from the girl.

"Let me tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone. While I was traveling the Hoenn Region about 14 years ago, I actually met Ash." Serena looked up. "Yes, it's true." It wasn't. "During that time, he travelled with May, Max and Doctor Brock. What he told me, I will never forget. 'Dante,' he said, 'wherever you may go, wherever I may go, you've got a friend in me. Same goes for everyone that I meet. No matter where I may be… you can always count on me as a friend.' After we had parted ways, I kept thinking back to the battle that we had. He had completely obliterated my team, and I only had my Kirlia and Pichu at the time. They never even managed to land an attack at his Taillow and Treecko. What I'm trying to say is… listen to those words. Ash may be gone… but he still lives on… in your heart. He'll always be there for you." She wiped her face of the tears.

"Thanks for the words. It's incredible that you knew Ash, I thought that he had told me about everyone he had met. I guess I was wrong."

"Even the best people forget a detail or two. Even I had trouble learning Aura. Master Wolfe told me that in order to learn the unknown, I one must concentrate on nothing, see the unseeable, and do the impossible.

"Yes, you said it. Do the impossible. How?"

"Like this." Dante conjured an Aura Sphere easily on the palm of his hand, showing it to Serena. "Look at the fluorescence of it all. Think of your intentions while making the ball. Lead that power to your hand. Try to make it glow." Serena nodded, closing her eyes, lowering her head, taking in deep breaths. Dante could see her visibly relax, her body no longer stiff. He smiled. Her hands started to glow a faint blue. "Keep it up. When you think you are at your limit, hold it. Without breaking your concentration, extend your arm, and open your hand."

"Okay…" The light glowed just a fraction more, just slight, when she extended her arm to him. Smiling at her accomplishment, he reached for her hand, but not to grab it. Instead, he dropped his Aura Sphere in her hand.

"Relax…" She did.

"I… I think I got this…"

"That's great. Now open your eyes." Slowly, but surely, the blonde opened her eyes, widening quickly, for the Aura Sphere she felt Dante gave her didn't disappear like it usually did. She started giving a small laugh, before the Sphere started to fade. "Whoa, whoa, hold it. You're not at the level to multitask with your powers just yet."

"Right…" She focused a little more, managing to reform the Sphere.

"Congratulations, _grasshopper…"_

"Oh, ha ha, very funny…" Serena dropped her arm, allowing the Sphere to disappear.

"But in all seriousness, you did well. You managed to hold to the power of the Aura without losing your cool. That's a very big step. If you keep it up, I'll teach you to be a great Aura Guardian."

"Thanks, Dante."

"No problem. Now, we need to rest. We've got someone to see tomorrow."

* * *

The walk to Camphrier Town was short the following morning. As Dante was making breakfast, he could see the town in the distance, about a mile off. He sighed.

"If I had noticed, we could have slept at the Pokemon Center."

 _{Yes, if only you payed more attention to your surroundings.}_

"Oh, bite me." Lucario moved forward, playfully trying to bite Dante. "Oy! I'm joking! Back off!" Lucario laughed, going back to sit on the log opposite of the cooking food.

 _{In all seriousness, Master, I believe Gardevoir and I should be present during the interview. Only us, besides you, can tell truth from lie. Besides, we can protect you in case anything happens.}_

"Thanks, but I think I can handle myself. I am, after all, your equivalent. You still haven't beaten me in combat!" Lucario growled.

 _{Someday, Master… someday.}_ Dante chuckled. A light rustle was heard from across the clearing, and Serena popped out of her tent.

"Morning, both." Dante raised his drink, acknowledging her presence and Lucario waved. She walked off towards the small creek, her small bag of morning utensils inside. Dante just stared at her walking, looking over the shining, glass like hair…

 _{Master… you're staring again.}_ He blinked.

"What? N-no I wasn't." Lucario stared him down.

 _{You cannot lie to me, and I am unable to lie. You stared at her.}_

"Was I that obvious?"

 _{So obvious I'm surprised she hasn't caught you yet.}_ Dante groaned.

"I know it's wrong." Gardevoir sat next to Dante, and spoke.

 _{Very. You are her Sensei. Besides, you cannot interfere with a love as strong as hers. Especially if she feels that way towards Master Ash.}_ He rubbed his eyes, while emptying his mind.

"You're right. I need to clear my head. Besides… we have someone to visit."

* * *

"Officer Jenny, my name is Dante Ondrasik. Yesterday, I had my Mewtwo drop off a criminal by the name of May Maple, a member of Team Rocket, and suspect in the killing of Ash Ketchum. I am here today to interview her, and as an Aura Master and Kanto Champion, only I can… convince her… into talking." Officer Jenny nodded.

"Right this way, Mr. Ondrasik. I personally had Mewtwo place her in a maximum security cell. Please, take all the time you need to talk to her. Just remember, anything you of her say is recorded on video for evidence."

"Very well. Lead the way." Officer Jenny led Dante through a series of hallways, and past heavy steel doors. "Tight security." Officer Jenny nodded.

"Yes, the Camphrier Town police station is one of the most heavily guarded in the region." A few doors later, Dante was led to a small, 6x6 cell, with the only occupant wearing the very eerily familiar Team Rocket robe. Officer Jenny knocked the steel door with her baton. "You've got visit, and be lucky you even have a visit." May looked up, and upon seeing Dante, scowled, looking away and towards the scratch marks she had obviously made throughout the night. Jenny turned to Dante. "Please, I must ask you to hand over your Pokemon while you are in the cell. Standards have it that even the Champion may attempt a breakout."

"Very well." Dante handed over all his Pokeballs, all but one. "Officer Jenny, may I request to bring in my Gardevoir? You see, I'll need her to enter May's head and see any secrets she may know about Team Rocket." Officer Jenny thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping a close eye on the both of you."

"Rest assured, Officer, that I will attempt nothing unlawful." Officer Jenny nodded, walking away and through the heavy doors, locking them behind her. Once closed, the door between Dante and May opened, granting him access to her.

"Don't you freaking dare to come in here! I may not have my Pokemon, but I still know how to fight," May threatened.

"Hah, like as if that scares me. I know how to use Aura, so I can just freeze you on the spot before you can even move a muscle. And if you do manage to get me by surprise, I'll have my friend here to keep an eye on you." On cue, Dante released the Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir stared at May, keeping a close eye on her.

"So? What do you want with me?"

"To know the truth."

"About what?"

"Ash Ketchum." May started laughing hysterically.

"You mean the weak little loser? What do you want to know? The little bastard couldn't even save his own life." May kept laughing.

' _Gardevoir,'_ said Dante, ' _while I talk to her, search her memories. There has to be something there.'_ The Pokemon nodded slightly.

"So weak… couldn't even win a battle when he had the type advantage." She glared at Dante. "Comes to show you all how pathetic he was."

"And yet he was named a Pokemon Master. And what have you done? You've sunk low enough to kill your friend… your _mentor_ , and to have joined a criminal organization? What got into you, May Maple?"

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME!" May screamed, taking Dante by surprise. "The person by that name is long dead. I hated that life. I hated everyone. I was _forced_ into a journey by my _father…_ thank God he's gone. I became something I didn't want to be. People knew me for something I was although I didn't want it."

 _{Master, I found something.}_

' _Say it.'_

 _{There seems to be two separate memory reservoirs here, like as if there is a completely different person controlling the mind of the girl. The memory of being in Team Rocket starts apparently weeks before the death of Master Ash, and the memories of May end with her being surrounded by Rocket Grunts.}_

' _So… she's being mind controlled. Like hypnotism?'_

 _{Close… neurochip. The necklace.}_

' _So the necklace is controlling her?'_

 _{It seems like it is.}_

' _So how do I carefully remove it?'_

 _{Just take it off}_

' _Is it really that simple?'_

 _{Yes.}_ As May continued to talk, Dante raised a hand, completely encasing her in Aura, catching her off guard.

"Hey! Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Not yet, at least. I just need to take a look at this here necklace."

"What? NO! I need that necklace! It's important to me!" Ignoring her pleas, Dante grabbed the 'R' of the necklace. When he turned it over, he could see a green base with wires and a flashing light.

' _You were right, once again.'_ Gardevoir smiled smugly. The necklace was torn off of its cord, and May immediately passed out, but didn't fall to the floor due to the Aura still surrounding her. Still holding the necklace, he wrapped it in his palm, hearing a crack afterwards. He dropped the remains on the floor.

"Well," Dante said to no one in particular, "it seems like the problem is fixed."

 _{Who are you talking to, Master?}_

"No one. Just ignore me." As he and Gardevoir spoke to each other, Officer Jenny appeared in a wild panic

"What the hell happened here, Dante? I'm looking through the monitor and I see you attack her and make her pass out! Explain yourself!" The man just calmly smiled.

"Well, as I spoke with her to distract her from my wonderful Gardevoir searching her memories, we came across a rather important discovery. You see, weeks before Ash Ketchum was murdered by Giovanni, May was kidnapped by them. They gave her that necklace over there," he said, pointing at the now shattered necklace.

"What does the necklace have to do with all this?"

"I was getting to that, Officer. Gardevoir found out that it is… _was_ … a neurochip. Someone, somewhere, was controlling her with it. According to Gardevoir, the part of May has no memory whatsoever that she was controlled… or that Ash is dead, so when she finds out, it'll be a hard blow to her."

"So… what you mean is… May Maple was controlled weeks before Master Ash was killed. I see."

"Yes. As soon as I took off the necklace, she passed out." They both looked over to the girl laying on the stone cot, unmoving, barely breathing. "It might take a while before she wakes up again. Please, Officer Jenny, when she does, let me know. I'll be at the Pokemon Center."

"Don't worry, I will." With that, Dante and Gardevoir walked out, leaving Officer Jenny behind.

* * *

"So? What happened with… _May?_ " The was she sounded, it was like venom laced her voice. Dante walked over to Serena, where she was sitting on her bed, his Raichu on her lap, and her Sylveon laying beside her, keeping an eye on the Mouse Pokemon.

"Well, a lot happened with her." It took him a good while to explain every single little detail of his encounter with May. From the heavy steel doors to her passing out. From Officer Jenny looking like she was going to arrest him to walking away. Nothing was left behind.

"Wow. So… technically… she didn't commit any crimes against Ash and Delia. Technically, she is innocent."

"It would seem that way, but here's the problem. May _was technically_ present, and _technically_ , she was working with Team Rocket, so that _technically_ makes her a suspect in their deaths. Either way, there's a chance that she might be behind bars for a while."

"I see. That sucks for her. She'll be there, not exactly knowing why." Dante nodded.

"Well, I've finished part of my job here. I'm gonna go outside and train with my Pokemon. You can stay up here and keep up on your Aura training. I'm sure you remember last night's training?" The honey blonde nodded. "Good. I'll leave you to it." Dante walked out, Raichu and Gardevoir close behind him.

 _{Master,}_ Raichu said, _{is it true? You finally took down May?}_ He nodded. _{About damn time. It took us years to even take down one of them. And why wasn't I in the battle? Why was I_ _ **stuck in my Goddamn Pokeball?**_ _}_ Dante froze, knowing what was coming next.

"Shit." He tried running as fast as he could, but to no avail. A strong Thunderbolt hit him. He was left on the floor, clothes slightly singed and smoking.

 _{That'll teach you for leaving me in there. And I'll forgive you if you bring me a big bottle of ketchup.}_ Dante groaned as the Mouse Pokemon laughed.

* * *

"Sir, Agent Two just went offline." A tall man in a light orange business suit walked up to him, a Persian walking by his feet. The man bowed to his boss.

"What happened to her?"

"It was that troublesome Champion, sir. He figured out the necklace controlled her, so he smashed it." He took off a VR helmet as he spoke. "There was little I could do over the situation." The man gave a death glare to his scientist.

"Bring the other Agents in. We need to do some… _maintenance_ … on them."

"Right away, sir!" He bowed one last time, leaving the room in a hurry. The man stared at the blank screen, reading the words over and over again.

 **AGENT MAY MAPLE**

 **CODENAME: TWO**

 **STATUS: OFFLINE**

"One day," he muttered, "one day… everything _will_ be mine." He left the room, the Persian never leaving his side.

* * *

 **Well… here is another chapter. I apologize if I was a little late, I've been busy with my school and stuff. Graduation is coming soon, so I have that to prepare for, as well as college things.**

 **Anyways, I try to keep these as interesting as ever. I have been slightly working on another story, which I hope you all like. I'll post a small segment of in in my next update, and I'll also set up a poll if I should start it or abandon it. Your call**

 **Like always, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you all later!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	11. The Little Things That Count

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

Raichu - _{Master,}_ Raichu said, _{is it true? You finally took down May?}_ He nodded. _{About damn time. It took us years to even take down one of them. And why wasn't I in the battle? Why was I_ _ **stuck in my Goddamn Pokeball?**_ _}_ Dante froze, knowing what was coming next.

Dante - "Shit." He tried running as fast as he could, but to no avail. A strong Thunderbolt hit him. He was left on the floor, clothes slightly singed and smoking.

Raichu - _{That'll teach you for leaving me in there. And I'll forgive you if you bring me a big bottle of ketchup.}_ Dante groaned as the Mouse Pokemon laughed.

* * *

Scientist - "Sir, Agent Two just went offline." A tall man in a light orange business suit walked up to him, a Persian walking by his feet. The man bowed to his boss.

Boss - "What happened to her?"  
Scientist - "It was that troublesome Champion, sir. He figured out the necklace controlled her, so he smashed it." He took off a VR helmet as he spoke. "There was little I could do over the situation." The man gave a death glare to his scientist.

Boss - "Bring the other Agents in. We need to do some… _maintenance_ … on them."

Scientist - "Right away, sir!" He bowed one last time, leaving the room in a hurry. The man stared at the blank screen, reading the words over and over again.

 **AGENT MAY MAPLE**

 **CODENAME: TWO**

 **STATUS: OFFLINE**

Boss - "One day," he muttered, "one day… everything _will_ be mine." He left the room, the Persian never leaving his side.

* * *

The Lost Hero - The Little Things That Count

"After talking to May yesterday, and thinking about this all night, I've decided. In order to track down Team Rocket, I have no other choice but to abandon the Tournament." All of the Pokemon broke out in argument.

 _{Master, you can't abandon it. We need to become stronger in order to beat them.}_

 _{I agree with Charizard,} Greninja said. {The only way to get stronger is to beat the Gym Leaders of the strongest Region available... this one.}_

"I know what you guys mean. If you want to be stronger, then train with each other. Charizard, you can battle Greninja to become stronger against water type moves. Same goes for you, Braixen. Gardevoir and Lucario can team up, Mewtwo and Raichu too." The Pokemon didn't like this too much, as they broke out in a heated arguement.

In the other room, Serena tried to block out the loud voices of the Pokemon next door.

"AHH, I can't take this anymore!" She reached for a Pokeball, releasing her Braixen. "Braixen, can you please go next door and tell Dante to be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here. Just do whatever you have to." The bipedal fox nodded, exiting the room. Not even walking twenty feet, she knocked on the door. The sound of shushing was heard before Greninja opened the door.

 _{Hello, Braixen. What can I do for you?}_ The fire type looked into the room. Most of the Pokemon were in the room… those that could fit, anyways. Charizard could be seen outside through the window.

 _{Mistress Serena has requested, if it is possible, if you could all be just a little more quiet? She is suffering from a slight headache from last night's training.}_ Greninja looked back, making eye contact with Dante. Dante looked from Greninja to Braixen.

"Of course. We'll be quiet."

 _{Thank you.}_ As the Braixen started to walk away, and as the door was closed once more, the commotion started up again, louder than before.

"Guys! Be more quiet! Serena has a headache!"

 _{Don't tell us to be quiet!}_ It was clearly Raichu. _{Our voices will be heard! We want to battle Gym Leaders!_ } Raichu and Charizard started chanting. _{Gym battles! Gym battles! Gym battles!}_ In the hallway, Braixen froze in her tracks, hearing the loud commotion once again. Taking her stick out, Braixen banged on the door. Gardevoir opened this time, seeing an agitated Pokemon. Gardevoir sighed.

 _{Do what you must.}_ Braixen nodded, immediately using her Psychic to pick up the Mouse Pokemon and threw it out the window and onto an unsuspecting Charizard, whom was surprised to say the least. Without giving them time to recover, she releasing a powerful Flamethrower upon the two, covering them in flames and leaving them charred when she was done. Braixen nodded in approval, placing the stick back in her tail, and walked out of the room. Dante was laughing.

"You guys were warned, and that was your punishment for disobeying." Raichu shook his body, getting the soot and ash off him, jumping back in through the window.

 _{Whatever,}_ he said. _{Although, I have to admit, that was one strong Flamethrower.}_

 _{I agree with that.}_ Dante sighed.

"Anyways… I'll let you all take on your Gym battles. Maybe we can meet a few strong opponents in the tournament. Besides, Giovanni is planning something big, and we have to put a stop to it." The other pokemon sighed, relieved that their Master had agreed to continue in the Tournament. "Whatever, forget about the tournament for now. If what Arceus told me while I was in my coma state, to which I don't blame you at all…" Gardevoir lowered her head, ashamed, "then we have to get ready for his plans. Which means more training."

 _{But how do we start?}_ asked the Aura Pokemon.

"Easy. With May Maple."

* * *

Pain. That was all she felt. A splitting headache like no other. She tried to get up from the hard bed she was on, but the pain wouldn't allow her. She groaned out loud, hoping that someone might help her.

"Quiet down, in there!" A loud, deep voice had answered.

"Where… where am I?" She heard a grunt, then a laugh.

"Ha! Playing dumb, huh? You're in prison, where criminals like you belong."

"Wha… prison? Why?" The guard was getting agitated.

"Because the Kanto Champion has you here, you bi…"

"That's enough!" The guard, startled, immediately took back his post, saluting the man who had entered. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Leave me alone with Ms. Maple."

"But, sir…"

"Now, before I have Officer Jenny write you up." The guard got visibly scared.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." The guard scrambled out the door, closing it behind him. The man walked to the cell door, opening it and stepping inside.

"Hello, May. Do you remember me?" May, still curled up in a corner, shook her head. The man sighed. "Of course not, you were brainwashed, for Arceus's sake! Let me introduce myself. My name is Dante. Dante Ondrasik."

"I've heard your name before… I can't recall where…"

"While you were in the control of Team Rocket… while you were with them, I battled you often."

"Impossible! I never was or will be a part of Team Rocket! I know the kind of people that they are! I'd never join the likes of them!"  
"You see, that's what we all thought; and it happened. Most of your friends joined Team Rocket… and you are all suspects in a serious crime." May paled.

"What… what did I do?" she whispered. "What did they make me do!?"

"May, there's no easy way to say this, but… you, Max, Alain, Trip, Iris, Cilan and Giovanni are all suspect in the murder case of… of…"

"Of who?" May whispered.

"Ash and Delia Ketchum." May paled even more.

"No… no no no no no no no no!" She started to cry. "I didn't do it! I would never hurt Ash! He's my friend, and I'd do anything for him!" She started to wail.

"Calm down, May. I know that you are hurt right now. I know that what happened isn't your fault. I've put in a good word with Mr. Charles Goodshow to go easy on you based on your current situation."

"I killed Ash? No… no… this can't be happening…"

"Believe me, May, I do not lie. I want to help you, and for me to do that, you have to tell me what you know…" May sniffled, wiping her face of tears.

"I… I remember that I came out of a Pokemon Center… I was travelling alone in the Johto Region… then Team Rocket came from nowhere… I didn't have time to react, I couldn't call out a Pokemon. They knocked me down, took my Pokeballs, tied me up… last thing I remember is one of them punching me in the face…" Dante stood there, taking in what he was told. "When I came to… there was this giant, white room… machines were everywhere. I tried to move around, but I couldn't. I was in this tube… a clear… water like substance around me. What freaked me out at first was that I was breathing it in without drowning."

"Perfluorochemical."

"What?"

"Perfluorochemical. It's a water-like compound that a person can breathe in, receiving oxygen while not inducing the drowning feeling. Many scientists in other regions are trying to create the chemical compound for it. I never realized Team Rocket had succeeded in making it. If you were in a tube completely filled with it, then they had you in Total Liquid Ventilation."

"I… I guess. While I was briefly awake… there were other tubes… I remember seeing my… my…"

"Who?"

"My little brother…" Dante's breath pitched.

' _So he's also being mind controlled. I would assume the others as well. They never betrayed Ash… they had no control over their bodies and mind at the time… Giovanni is even crueler than I thought.'_

"Then… I saw this man… he had these very thick glasses… he seemed shocked that I was awake… he quickly opened the tube and… and he placed something on my head. After that… I blacked out. The next memory I have is of waking up here…" May continued to sob, unable to comprehend the situation that she… that _Team Rocket_ … had put her in.

"May, listen to me. I can help you. The Pokemon League has agreed to offer you leniency for your testimony… they have done the same to a former Team Rocket member. They will go easy on you, I'll see to it. The Pokemon League will put you under a witness protection program, you'll have to change your name, looks, career… even Pokemon. Your Pokemon were not possessed like you… they really did change. Years of being surrounded in hate and anger changed them. I can give you any Pokemon you want, but at limit of three. But remember… May Maple is dead from now on. You can no longer contact your former friends, family or acquaintances. You are a new person. Understand?" May nodded, and looked at him, eyes teary and red.

"I understand. I know that what I did was all wrong, so I have to make up for it. All that you said… will it really happen?" Dante nodded.  
"Yes. Charles Goodshow himself does owe me a few favors, after all."

"Dante… thank you… for everything, and for a second chance."

"No problem. I have to leave now, and inform the League. I wish you the best of luck out there, and I hope to see you soon." Dante smiled, opening the cell and leaving a crying person behind. After going through the first steel door, he turned to the guard that he threw out of the room. "Listen here, if I hear that you caused any trouble or distress to Ms. Maple in there, I will personally have you fired and I'll make sure your life is a living hell. Make sure she is taken very good care of, because she is now a League Special Witness Victim. Got it?" The guard nodded.

"Yes, sir. I understand completely."

"Good. I do hope you don't make me come back."

* * *

"I see. Is that all Ms. Maple told you?"

"Yes, Mr. Goodshow. Down to the last detail." Charles was in deep thought.

"Very well. I'll arrange to change her under witness protection. We'll make sure she is as comfortable as possible as her life is being rebuilt."

"Thank you, Charles."

"I'm letting you know now that this costs you six of your favors, Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Dante scoffed.

"Please, Charles. You and I both know that you could have upped the favor call. Besides, I have plenty more stored up." Charles sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll take care of this. Also, I heard you were in the World Pokémon Masters' Championship. I must say, with a person of your caliber, you might win easily. I mean, I don't doubt you, but there might be surprises in store for you."

"Right… you mean to say that just because I am a Pokemon League Champion, this Tournament should be easy for me?" Charles backed off a little. He cleared his throat.

"Well, exactly. Dante, I have to go. I've got business to attend to. Goodbye, and good luck!" The screen went black, signaling the end of the transmission. Dante touched the ring he had. It was his personal Champions' Ring, which told other League Members he was a Champion. It had a gold band, with a deep red ruby in the center, perfectly cut and shiny. There were four other, smaller stones boxing in the main gem. They were differently colored; sky blue, pink with purple, black and deep blue. Those stones represented the Elite Four. _His_ Elite Four.

' _I hope they're doing a good job running the Region without me.'_

 _{I'm sure they're doing just fine. After all, you trained them all for a while.}_ Lucario had shown up, surprising the Trainer.

"Arceus, Lucario… don't scare me like that. You know I don't like being scared. And I've told you to stop reading my thoughts."

 _{I'm sorry, Master. You were thinking out loud, and I was here, I couldn't help it.}_

"It's fine. I should be more careful." Lucario nodded. "Tell me about Serena… how is her training?" Lucario's eyes brightened a little.

 _{There is hope for this one. I've merged our minds the night before, and felt huge potential in her. I believe her strength could be a match for yours, Master.}_

"Really? How so?" Lucario's expression fell.

 _{Master… I could feel a Blade in her.}_ Dante's expression went blank.

"So… there's another Blade in this same generation? I thought Master said there was two per generation… me and my Master."

 _{I thought so too, but I know what I felt in her… she is a Blade. And she is of pure heart, something we can use against our war with Team Rocket.}_

"No. She's not ready yet. She'll need years of training before she can even wield her Blade, if you are correct."

 _{I am.}_

"Then you are."

"He is what?" Lucario and Dante jumped, scared by the sudden intrusion of the blonde into his room.

"Um… he is… um… going to… help you train your Aura… every night…" Lucario's eyes widened, and slowly faced Dante.

"Oh… that's great! I really want to move forward with it. Thank you, Dante, really."

"No problem. How's your headache? Gone?"

"Oh, yeah. Nurse Joy gave me some medicine to help me with it. How was your interview with… May…?"

"Um… I made significant headway. I found out that she was mind controlled by Team Rocket, and I suspect the same applies for everyone else." Serena gasped. "But the Pokemon… that's a different story. They might have to live the rest of their days inside their Pokeballs or asleep with a professor. I wish I could do more for them… but that's all that can be done." Dante sat down. "I mean, I've been after Team Rocket for a long time, but… now that I've gotten one step closer to defeating Giovanni, I don't know… I feel a little… weird, I guess."

"Well, I mean… it has been a long time since you started, right? It's natural for you to feel a little weird."

"I guess. Well, I guess I should get to training, and you should too. I'll leave Lucario with you. I'll be outside if you need me." Dante waved his hand before leaving the room.

"Yeah… bye…"

* * *

 **Hello, my fellow readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you skipped to this chapter, the story would make sense if you all started from chapter one, New Beginning.**

 **First of all… I'm kinda upset now. I watched Pokemon Sun and Moon episode 21, "It's Time For Litten To Move On!", in Japanese, of course, because I understand little Japanese. Anyways, to see something like that, so see two friends ripped apart like that… it was a really moving episode. It makes one think of how little time we have with those that we love. So if you're reading this, go and spend time with those you hold dear, I know I will. Make most of every moment.**

 **In other news, I'd like to announce that, from now on, a friend will be helping me write. She goes by the name Lillian Smith on FanFiction, and I kinda took her under my wing. I know that she'll help me a lot to move forward, and to satisfy all of you in future chapters!**

 **As promised, here is a small part of a new story I've been working on. A poll shall start on whether I should continue or not.**

* * *

 _ **("Your Majesty, what happened to your relationship with Ash Ketchum? According to some comments you gave in previous interviews, you used to travel with him." Her smile faded. Serena looked down to the papers. She read only one line, located on the bottom.**_

" _ **If Ash Ketchum is involved in the question, try to evade it. DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM."**_

" _ **I'm sorry," she said, "I am not at liberty to discuss this topic." Mayhem broke out. Through the swarm of voices, she heard things like 'was he your boyfriend', and 'are you in a secret relationship?'. Things like this really bore her down. A woman in red hair walked up to the microphone.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, this is all the time we have left. Thank you for your time." More mayhem broke out. The voices just kept getting louder and louder, demanding an answer. As the honey blonde walked out, she turned to the redhead.**_

" _ **Thank you, Aria." Aria smiled.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it, Serena. That's what I'm here for." The two smiled as they walked into a black limousine waiting outside.)**_

* * *

 _ **Poll shall start the moment I post, and will end May 1st.**_

 **With all that said and done, I've nothing more to say. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **~INSAGNIA out!~**


	12. The Rival, Part 1

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

 **{SPEECH} - Pokemon v. Pokemon**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

NOTICE: Well, I have a new author helping me from here on out. Since I've been extremely busy with everything I've been doing here, I decided to team up with a friend.

* * *

\- Previously -

Dante _\- "No. She's not ready yet. She'll need years of training before she can even wield her Blade, if you are correct."_

Lucario _\- {I am.}_

 _Dante - "Then you are."_

Serena _\- "He is what?" Lucario and Dante jumped, scared by the sudden intrusion of the blonde into his room._

Dante _\- "Um… he is… um… going to… help you train your Aura… every night…" Lucario's eyes widened, and slowly faced Dante._

Serena _\- "Oh… that's great! I really want to move forward with it. Thank you, Dante, really."_

Dante _\- "No problem. How's your headache? Gone?"_

Serena _\- "Oh, yeah. Nurse Joy gave me some medicine to help me with it. How was your interview with… May…?"_

Dante _\- "Um… I made significant headway. I found out that she was mind controlled by Team Rocket, and I suspect the same applies for everyone else." Serena gasped. "But the Pokemon… that's a different story. They might have to live the rest of their days inside their Pokeballs or asleep with a professor. I wish I could do more for them… but that's all that can be done." Dante sat down. "I mean, I've been after Team Rocket for a long time, but… now that I've gotten one step closer to defeating Giovanni, I don't know… I feel a little… weird, I guess."_

Serena _\- "Well, I mean… it has been a long time since you started, right? It's natural for you to feel a little weird."_

Dante _\- "I guess. Well, I guess I should get to training, and you should too. I'll leave Lucario with you. I'll be outside if you need me." Dante waved his hand before leaving the room._

Serena - _"Yeah… bye…"_

* * *

\- NOTE -

I will not be writing for Braixen just yet because Dante has not connected their Auras together. That is how he (and us) are able to 'understand' the other Pokemon.

* * *

The Lost Hero - The Rival, Part 1

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw! Raichu, counter with Iron Tail!" Dante yelled. He was training in the battlefield with his Pokémon behind the Pokémon Center. Charizard's claws glowed green and he flew towards Raichu with great speed. Raichu's tail glowed silvery white and countered Charizard's Dragon Claw with a powerful Iron Tail.

Dante turned towards Braixen and Gardevoir. "Braixen, use Flamethrower. Gardevoir, counter it with Psychic and attack with Moonblast!" The fire fox Pokemon aimed her stick at Gardevoir, releasing a torrent of red and yellow flames. Gardevoir used her Psychic to move the flames away from her, all while readying a Moonblast.

On the third and last field, Lucario and Greninja stood, staring each other down. All of the Pokémon already knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, but there was nothing wrong with some training here and there. Lucario suddenly rushed to the Ninja Pokemon, an Aura Blast ready. Greninja, being slightly faster, jumped out of the way, forming a Water Shuriken in both webbed hands. Lucario released the Blast just as Greninja used the Shurikens to defend himself. A small explosion formed when the attacks collided, and as the smoke left, Lucario and Greninja stood straight.

On the other field, Raichu was trying to hit Charizard with Thunderbolts and Iron Tails, but Charizard countered with Dragon Claw, or lazily flew away, much to Raichu's annoyance. As Raichu prepared an Electro Ball, a large explosion came from the middle field, knocking Dante to his feet.

"What the heck was that?" Dante asked to no one in particular as he got up. The other Pokémon stopped to see what made the explosion. Small amounts of fire were on the ground, slowly leveling off to just inch high. Braixen stood there, wide eyed, and dropped her stick, and on the opposite side, Gardevoir was on one knee. She clearly had a few burn marks on her.

 _{What… what happened?}_ Gardevoir spoke as she stood up.

"Brai… Brai… Braixen xen," She quickly overcame her fear and picked up her stick again. Charizard flew over to the scared Pokemon. _{Young one, what happened?}_

"Xen? Brai, Braixen xen. Rai xen xen Brai."

 _{I know that feeling very well. That there… I believe you are learning Blast Burn. It is the most powerful Fire-type move.}_ Charizard said.

Braixen looked over to Gardevoir, who was being helped by Dante and Greninja. The three walked over to the Pokemon Center to treat Gardevoir.

"Braixen?"

 _{Yes, Blast Burn. And judging by the size of the explosion, it's got to be a powerful one for you.}_ Braixen looked up at Charizard.

"Brai? Braixen, Braixen xen?"

Charizard leaned back a little. _{Um… well… I've never been that good at teaching, but… I guess I could give it a shot. You want to master Blast Burn, you've come to the right Pokemon!}_

 _{Yeah, if you want to be disappointed!}_ Raichu snickered.

 _{What did you say, you overgrown rat?}_ Charizard roared.

 _{You heard me, you giant, lazy lizard. You couldn't even battle me properly! You just kept floating away!}_ Raichu shot back.

 _{It's called a damn strategy, you little rat!}_

 _{You want a strategy? I'll show you a strategy!"_ Electricity started to flow out of Raichu's yellow pockets, while flames leaked out of Charizard's mouth. Both had a death stare towards each other. Dante came back out with Greninja, and the first thing they saw was Charizard and Raichu almost duking it out.

"What on earth is going on here?"

 _{Ask this orange rodent.}_

 _{What did you call me?}_

 _{You heard me.}_

 _{Why, you little…}_

"ENOUGH!" Dante yelled.

Raichu and Charizard looked over to their Trainer, a slight blue Aura surrounding him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you will both apologize to each other immediately."

Both Pokemon looked away from each other, heads raised and short arms crossed.

"Wow… just… wow," a new voice said.

Dante turned around, trying to locate the source of this new voice. He had not detected anyone with his Aura, so it surprised him when someone spoke up. There, on the treeline, was a man no older than he was, staring intently on him and his Pokemon while spinning a pokeball on his finger.

"How can you be a Trainer if you can't even control those weak things you call Pokemon?" He taunted, while clipping a Pokeball in his belt.

"You've no right whatsoever to call my Pokemon weak. We've been through alot together!" Dante replied calmly. This wasn't the first time someone has insulted him.

"Please, those things can't even go against my newborn Bagon. What makes you think they are strong?"

 _{He's being an idiot. Don't listen to him, Dante,}_ Charizard advised Dante.

"Maybe the fact that they helped me take down several criminal organizations."

"Yeah, right. I bet you and those pathetic Pokemon of yours have never won a battle."

 _{Why don't we challenge him to a battle?}_ Raichu suggested.

"Why don't we test it?"

"I'm not jobless enough to waste my time battling against you when I already know I'm gonna win."

 _{Tell him to not underestimate us, Dante!}_ Raichu hissed, electricity threatening to flow out of his cheeks.

"Huh, so I now know that you're such a big coward, that you refuse to battle me."

That was enough to anger and annoy the man, "Why you little…"

"What?" Dante asked innocently. Wanting to finish this as soon as possible, the man huffed.

"Fine then. I'll batlle you. But I can guarantee you that I shall emerge as the winner."

"We'll just see about that," Dante smirked.

"Let make this a three on three, although I doubt I'll even use more than one."

Charizard and Raichu were clearly agreeing to the match, already stepping onto the field.

"This is pathetic, really. You know what, I think I'll use my strongest just so it can get even the slightest experience out of it," the man said arrogantly.

Dante smirked, "Well, in that case, I'll also be using my strongest." He walked to one end of the field while the man walked to the other.

"Charizard, you're first," Dante said.

Charizard growled. _{With pleasure…}_

As Charizard stomped his way to the field, the man threw a Pokeball, and after a flash, a Feraligatr materialized. "I'll let the weakling take the first move."

"Bad choice. Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" The Fire Pokemon quickly rushed to the Big Jaw Pokemon, his claws enlarging and glowing a ghostly green.

"Take it." Dante thought the man was crazy, but stood in shock as the Pokemon stood unscathed when the attack had hit it.

"My turn. Hydro Pump, and make sure it hits." The blue Pokemon finally moved, running to Charizard while water dripped from its jaws. Charizard flew around, trying to get away from the attack as the Hydro Pump was unleashed. Unfortunately, even as Charizard flew high, the torrent of water still managed to make contact. The man smirked, sure of his win. Steam rose from where Charizard once was, but as it dissipated, the man was shocked to still see Charizard there, undamaged.

"What? But how? That should have knocked it out!"

"I've told you, we are stronger than we look. You see, Charizard and I trained for years in Charicific Valley in the Johto Region. We trained in Mt. Moon, and we've even beat every Elite Four out there. Still calling us weak?" Dante asked. The man was unfazed by Dante's claim.

"Whatever, we can still take you down easy. Feraligatr, use Scald!"

The Pokemon moved with great speed, nearly disappearing from view as it moved.

"Charizard, counter with Blast Burn!"

Water soon collided with fire, creating an explosion what blocked everyone's view. Lucario, Braixen, Raichu and Greninja shielded themselves from the shockwave that hit them all. ' _Charizard, Seismic Toss!'_

In the air, the giant lizard smirked as it could easily see the Water Pokemon below. He dived, intending to grab it by its arms. He was close to the water lizard when it suddenly turned around and used a Dragon Tail. Charizard went flying back into the hard ground.

 _{What the hell just happened?}_ Charizard looked around. Raichu spoke up.

 _{It seems the reptile there somehow countered your Seismic Toss.}_

 _{I know that, you rat. What I want to know is_ how _?}_

' _Guys, we don't know how, we only know that it happened. So stop bickering and put your mind to it.'_

 _{Master is right.}_ Lucario stood next to Dante. _{The only way to win a battle is with a strategy, not recklessly and with brute strength. This Feraligatr does have moves, but I sense it isn't the only threat. There is more to come, and Charizard alone cannot beat it.}_

 _{Hah! Watch me!}_ Charizard leapt up, a Dragon Claw ready, tongues of flames licking the sides of his mouth.

"Feraligatr, wait until it's close, then use Surf." Dante's eyes widened.

"Charizard, get out of there!" The Fire Pokemon ignored him, still flying at a fast pace to his opponent. At the very last second, Feraligatr summoned waves of water from underground, using it to its advantage by leaping higher than Charizard, and sending the water careening over the flying type. A loud roar was heard just before the water came crashing back down to the ground, the dirt turning to mud. As the water seeped back into the ground, Charizard got up from the ground, heavily injured.

"Huh, I have to give you credit, no one has ever stood after a Surf. I guess this is worth my time." Dante ignored him, walking to Charizard.

' _You're done.'_

 _{No, I… I can still go on.}_

' _No, you can't.'_

 _{I'm not… not… not going down like… like this!}_

' _You're done!'_ Charizard growled.

 _{Fine,}_ was all he said before slipping into unconsciousness. Dante removed Charizard's Pokeball, sucking the Pokemon back inside and walking back to his box.

"Raichu, you're up."

 _{Finally, I get to show this punk who's boss.}_ Raichu jumped onto the field, wary of the water, thinking of how to use it to his advantage.

"Feraligatr, Water Gun."

' _Raichu, block with Electro Ball, then use Thunder!'_

 _{You got it, boss!}_ As the Water Gun fast approached, the Electro Ball was formed, a crackling yellow ball of powerful electricity. That was enough to block Feraligatr's powerful move. As water reflected back, Raichu released a powerful Thunder towards Feraligatr.

"Ah, I know you can take it, Feraligatr," the man said. Feraligatr made no attempt to dodge as Raichu's Thunder hit Feraligatr at its full power. Dante smiled; Raichu had used the water from the Surf to his advantage, making the Thunder more accurate. The man looked stunned as Feraligatr fell to his knees, and later to the floor, unconscious. "But...but that shouldn't have…."

"You obviously underestimated us," Dante said. "Your Feraligatr was already tired from battling Charizard and you didn't even allow him to dodge. _That,_ my friend, is called overconfidence." The man growled.

"I just got a little bit distracted, that's all. Togekiss, show 'em who's boss!" After a flash of light, Togekiss appeared.

"Raichu, get ready." Raichu took a battle stance.

 _{So, a Flying and Fairy type. It shouldn't be that hard.}_

' _Don't underestimate them, Raichu. We must never be too confident in a battle.'_

 _{Argh, fine. Never think too low of the enemy, got it. What should I do, boss?}_

' _Well, I think we should start off with a Quick Attack!'_ Raichu ran as quick as it could to the Jubilee Pokemon. ' _Prepare an Iron Tail when you feel like it!'_ Raichu was an orange blur as it ran in circles around the Togekiss, occasionally hitting it with his tail. Suddenly, Raichu was sent flying back to Dante's feet.

 _{What the heck was that?}_

' _It looked like an Aura Sphere, but it was so quick, I didn't see the Sphere itself!'_ Lucario turned towards Dante.

 _{Aura Sphere, alright. I can sense its immense power.}_

"Togekiss, Air Slash!" the man commanded. Togekiss fired a strong blade of air that was going toward Raichu at a dangerous speed.

"Counter with Electro Ball!" Dante yelled. Raichu quickly produced a huge electric ball and fired it against Togekiss' Air Slash. Both attacks collided against each other, making anyone standing on the battlefield lose their balance and fall down. Fortunately, Dante had thought ahead of time and quickly asked Raichu to dodge, so that no impact would happen to him. He said it through Aura, so that his opponent wouldn't know that Raichu had dodged. After the smoke cleared, Togekiss could be seen floating and Raichu standing on the ground, not too worn out, and taking a battle stance. The man raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't fall down? At least the impact would've...eh, forget it." Dante smirked.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!"

"Take it, _Togekiss_ ," the man said calmly emphasising when he said Togekiss, which made Dante raise his eyebrow. From past experience, Dante knew that Raichu's Iron Tail wouldn't do much damage. But the point is, that it _would_ do damage. Even the smallest of all things matters. But then Dante thought of something he could do to win rather than using just brutal power. A strategy. But what?

Back in the battlefield, Raichu's tail glowed silvery-grey and it hit Togekiss with astounding power. To Dante's pleasant surprise, Togekiss collapsed to the ground.

 _{Wait...we did it?}_ Raichu asked.

' _It looks like it.'_

 _{That was easier than I- wait, WHAT?!}_ Togekiss's opened his eyes and started flying again, looking not too tired.

"Togekiss... can't use Recover… can it?" Dante said disbelievingly.

"Togekiss, Sky Attack!" the man yelled suddenly. Togekiss' body surrounded in a white-coloured glow as he flew high above the battlefield and then suddenly dived down towards Raichu in amazing speed.

"Dodge!" Dante yelled frantically. Raichu quickly dodged, taking damage, but avoiding a direct hit.

 _{What just happened?}_ He panted.

' _You're asking me?!'_ Dante replied through Aura.

"My Togekiss is a great actor," the man said.

"Yeah, that's good," Dante said absentmindedly, then it hit him. " **Your Togekiss was playing dead?!** "

"Apparently so," the man replied.

 _{That's against the freaking rules!}_ Raichu said.

 _{It isn't,}_ Lucario spoke up. _{There isn't any law against playing dead in an official Pokemon battle. So... he technically wasn't breaking any rules.}_

 _{That freaking sucks!}_ Raichu grunted.

"Raichu, I suppose you have the energy to do a Volt Tackle?" Dante challenged Raichu.

 _{And why not?}_ Raichu smiled before being surrounded in electricity while going in awesome speed towards Togekiss.

"Dodge!" the man said. Togekiss dodged. But a second too late!

Togekiss laid on the battlefield, clearly unable to move, but Dante narrowed his eyes. Any signs of faking? Raichu stood a few feet in front of Dante, thinking the same.

 _{Maybe Togekiss is an amazing actor.}_ Raichu suggested.

' _Or maybe he actually fainted this time.'_ The man could clearly be seen gritting his teeth.

"Return," he mumbled. After a flash of light, Togekiss disappeared.

 _{Looks like we actually did it!}_ Raichu smiled.

"You may have defeated me so far," the man said.

 _{We know that one last Pokemon is left, you don't have to say it.}_ Raichu said. But the man couldn't understand. So he continued.

"But I have one last Pokemon left."

 _{Blah blah blah. Skip the talking, let's do the battling.}_ Raichu rolled his eyes.

"Glalie, it's your turn!" After a flash of light, a powerful and confident looking Glalie materialized. He frowned upon seeing Raichu.

 _ **{This is my opponent?}**_ Raichu laughed. He didn't know why. He felt like it, so he did it. _**{Stop laughing!}**_ Glalie thundered. It just made Raichu laugh even more.

' _Uh...Raichu?'_ Dante asked.

 _{He's gone crazy.}_ Lucario said.

' _I think I might have to give him to Nurse Joy for more than one reason.'_

 _{No kidding.}_ Raichu stopped laughing.

 _{Sometimes,} the mouse said, { you'll feel like to laugh, for no reason at all.}_

 _{My entire life will be indebted to you for such a great piece of knowledge.}_ Lucario rolled his eyes.

"Let's start the battle," Dante said.

* * *

 _I am so sorry to all of you who waited such a long time for this chapter. I've honestly had little to no time to write with graduation coming, but now that it's past, I'll have more time to write (yay!)_

 _Huge thanks to Lillian Smith for helping me write this. (And thanks for putting up with my absence (Sorry))._

 _Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and I promise I'll post the following chapter much, much sooner!_

~INSAGNIA out!~


	13. The Rival, Part 2

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

Man - " _Glalie, it's your turn!" After a flash of light, a powerful and confident looking Glalie materialized. He frowned upon seeing Raichu._

Raichu - _{This is my opponent?} Raichu laughed. He didn't know why. He felt like it, so he did it._

Glalie - _{Stop laughing!} Glalie thundered. It just made Raichu laugh even more._

Dante - ' _Uh...Raichu?' Dante asked._

Lucario - _{He's gone crazy.} Lucario said._

Dante - ' _I think I might have to give him to Nurse Joy for more than one reason.'_

Lucario - _{No kidding.} Raichu stopped laughing._

Raichu - _{Sometimes,} the mouse said, {you feel like laughing for no reason at all.}_

Lucario - _{My entire life will be indebted to you for such a great piece of knowledge.} Lucario rolled his eyes._

Dante - " _Let's start the battle," Dante said._

* * *

The Lost Hero - The Rival, Part 2

"Glalie, Ice Shard!"

"Raichu, break it with Iron Tail! Then use Volt Tackle!" Glalie threw shards of ice on Raichu whose tail grew silvery white as he broke them all using his Iron Tail. After that, Raichu sped up towards Glalie while being completely covered in electricity and in such a speed that only a yellow blur could be seen.

"Ice Beam!" the man ordered Glalie. A ball of ice formed above Glalie's head and he fired it at Raichu to stop his Volt Tackle.

"Dodge!" Dante said. Raichu used energy from his Volt Tackle to dodge the Ice Beam. It wasn't a direct hit, but the Beam was still close enough to Raichu for him to get at least a little bit damaged.

"Glalie, Ice Fang!" Glalie's teeth glowed with blue ice energy as it lunged at the electric Pokemon, wanting to bite it and hopefully freeze it.

"Raichu, Dodge it!" Unfortunately for Raichu, he wasn't able to dodge fast enough, and Glalie's attack became successful.

 _{I wasn't even able to touch him,}_ Raichu grunted.

' _Let's just try harder,'_ Dante said _. 'Now, Electro Ball!'_ Raichu fired a huge ball of electricity, targeting on Glalie, but the man had thought of something.

"Freeze it using Blizzard! Then use Ice Beam!" Glalie acted quickly, summoning a snowstorm in the blink of an eye. Raichu was caught off guard and stood in place as the Blizzard took effect over the field.

 _{This is bad,} thought Lucario. {If this keeps up, the rat will be frozen!}_ On the field, Raichu tried to stay low so the storm could rage above him. Cold as it was, he knew he had to endure it.

"Raichu! Try to use a Thunderbolt to clear the snow! I know you can do it!"

 _{Hah… what do you think I've been doing, having a ketchup party with the floor?}_

"Glalie… end it now." The blizzard ended as fast as it started, and Raichu took his opportunity. He got up… or tried to.

 _{Wh… what? I'm… I'm frozen?}_ True to his word, the snow and ice from the blizzard had frozen the Pokemon to the ground. As Raichu attempted in vain to get up, the Ice Pokemon had already fired the Ice Beam. Raichu looked up as a blue light neared him, seeing the Ice Beam just in time to be hit. A cloud of snow floated in the air, just where Raichu had been. Dante just stared, angry that he had lost again, sad that Raichu had lost for the first time in years, and passion for not wanting to lose the next battle. As the cloud settled, Dante saw that he was right. There, on the center of the field was an iceberg, with a certain orange Pokemon embedded in the center. Taking a Pokeball from his belt, Dante recalled Raichu into it's Pokeball, knowing it needed rest.

"So… you're stronger than I thought," Dante exclaimed, "but the match isn't over yet." The man smirked, knowing that he had already won, but slightly faltered when he saw his opponent throwing and catching a Master Ball in his right hand. "I can tell that you've been holding back, so have I. In here I have the world's most strongest Pokemon. What makes it unique is that he's the only one of his kind." The man took a step back.

"You don't mean…"

"That's right, if you know what I mean," Dante pressed the activation button on the front, expanding the metal ball. "Mewtwo! I choose you!" After a flash of light, Mewtwo materialized.

 _{What have we have here, Master?}_

' _A trainer has challenged me to a battle, Mewtwo. He's decided to make things challenging.'_

 _{Very well. I can take care of this.}_

' _Let's not underestimate them. He's pretty strong.'_

 _{I understand.}_

"I've never faced the one and only Mewtwo," the man said. "I never knew that it would come to this, much less that someone unworthy of such power would possess that thing. The time has come." He touched on a Key Stone that was on his wrist. "Glalie, Mega Evolve!"

 _{Did he just call me a thing?}_

"I sure hope he didn't. I know what you're capable of, but he doesn't."

 _{I'll teach him a lesson about respecting me!}_

"If you're going to Mega Evolve, so will we!" Both Pokemon glowed in a rainbow of colors as they both evolved into a stronger evolutionary stage. "I'll start. Mewtwo, Psycho Cut!"

Mewtwo unleashed blades of psychic power on his opponent.

"Glalie, Protect!" the man said. Glalie formed a spherical wall of power around it which protected it from Mewtwo's attack."Now, Ice Beam!" Glalie fired a beam of ice on its opponent.

"Mewtwo, block it using Aura Sphere!" Dante yelled. Mewtwo formed a psychic spherical ball and used that to block the Ice Beam.

 _{I can... sense his immense power.}_

'They're powerful, alright. But we're even more powerful!' Dante said. "Now, Psychic!" Mewtwo unleashed a strong telekinetic attack on Glalie. Glalie swiftly moved to one side, but it was futile. The psychic move managed to ensnare the ice type, and Mewtwo started throwing the Pokemon repeatedly on the solid ground. The man kept yelling orders, but Glalie was unresponsive. Without warning, Mewtwo used Aura Sphere while still using his Psychic to launch the Pokemon to the floor.

 _{Master, I believe the Glalie has had enough of being thrown on the floor.}_

'Believe me, Lucario. I tell Mewtwo what to do, but he decides how to use it and how long. If it were up to me, it would have been over by now.'

 _{But still… although this person may have gotten on Mewtwo's nerves, I believe that even this treatment might be a little too much.}_

'Be so as it is, Mewtwo is a Legendary Pokemon, declared so by Arceus itself. I'm even so surprised that I have some control over him. Either way, I can barely help now.' Lucario looked on, helpless to stop the Psychic Pokemon barely 10 feet away. 'Don't worry, I'm sure Mewtwo won't do too much damage.'

 _{I would hope not. We may be battling them, but we are still civilized Pokemon.}_ Mewtwo probably decided that the ice type had enough, because the Pokemon landed on the large crater and didn't fly back up. After a flash of colored lights, a regular Glalie could be seen in the crater.

"Get up, dammit! I don't believe I ordered you to lounge around! You gotta fight that pink ass thing!" Mewtwo's eyes glowed red with anger.

 _{Did he just call me a 'pink ass thing'?}_

 _{Mewtwo, please calm do…}_

 _{NO! I WILL TEACH THIS MORTAL A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET!}_ Lifting one arm, Mewtwo used another Psychic attack to lift the unconscious Pokemon and threw it back to its trainer. The surprised human was sent flying into the woods behind him, and disappeared from sight. Mewtwo nodded, and went back into its Pokeball.

 _{That was… I mean… wow. I've never seen Mewtwo like this.}_

' _Indeed.'_ After a small pause, Lucario got back up on his feet.

 _{Well, I suppose we should go back inside. Gardevoir should be healed up by now, and no doubt Braixen and Serena will want to know what has happened here. Charizard and Raichu need to be healed as well.}_

' _Good point. Let's go.'_ The two made their way into the Pokemon Center and walked to the front desk.

"Quite the battle you two had out there, I was amazed to see such power!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Do you by any chance know that man?"  
"Yes, his name is Jonathan Blade, a distant cousin to Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader." Dante frowned a little.

"Can he… does he have Psychic powers, like Sabrina?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Bur seeing since the two are related, there is a chance he can be a Psychic."

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy."

"Anytime. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"No, thank y…" Lucario nudged Dante, gaining his attention. "What?" Lucario pointed at the Pokeballs. Dante realized that his two friends were still unconscious from the battle. "That's right! My Raichu and Charizard are hurt. Could you heal them please?" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Of course!" As she took the two Pokeballs, she came back with one. "And here is your Gardevoir, all healed and feeling better. Please come again!" Dante thanked her again and walked off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"I'm gonna head off to sleep for a while before the night training. Is there anything you need, Lucario?"  
 _{No, thank you, Master. I will be on the roof, meditating.}_ Dante gave a nod of approval before Lucario walked off and Dante entered the room. Upon seeing the soft looking bed, he sighed. Taking off his shoes and jacket, he laid back down on the bed, staring at the roof, thinking about the past... or... what he could remember...

* * *

HELLO! First off, I want to apologize again for being so late into updating. I recently got a job, and I also started college, so finding time to write is next to impossible. For a time, I actually considered either giving the story away, or stopping altogether. But I decided not to, I've put to much effort to come this far. Even with little time to write in the day, I will always try to deliver a good chapter for a still-developing story-line.

Hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you all in the next update!  
~INSAGNIA out!~


	14. The Lost Friend

"SPEECH" - Human Speech

{SPEECH} - Pokémon Telepathy

'SPEECH' - Human Thoughts

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THE POKéMON COMPANY INTERNATIONAL. I CLAIM ALL OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER DANTE ONDRASIK.

* * *

\- Previously -

Dante _\- "I'm gonna head off to sleep for a while before the night training. Is there anything you need, Lucario?"_

Lucario _\- {No, thank you, Master. I will be on the roof, meditating.} Dante gave a nod of approval before Lucario walked off and Dante entered the room. Upon seeing the soft looking bed, he sighed. Taking off his shoes and jacket, he laid back down on the bed, staring at the roof, thinking about the past..._

The Lost Hero - The Lost Friend

* * *

Dante's POV

 _A white room and bed. That's my earliest memory. Machines run not too far from me. I can hear the whirring of the fans and the beeps of the monitors. I try to get up, but I'm tied down to the bed. I struggle, but it's fruitless. I start to panic. I look around, and I see this… this… thing… inside a glass tank filled with clear water. It's floating, and it looks like it's asleep. It kind of looked like a giant, yellow mouse with red cheeks, but… what was it? Next to it is a similar tank, but this one contains a human. I could see black hair floating… did he have hair on his cheeks or something? It seemed like the hair formed two Z's on his cheeks. The monitor connected to the tank was flatlined. I knew what that meant. I turn the other was and I see a man in a black suit staring at me. By his feet is a lion… no… a giant cat? With a gem IN its forehead._

" _So… you're finally awake. Did you enjoy your sleep?" His voice sounded cold… like as if he knew something I didn't. It sounded… evil. He looked over at some papers. "Ah… so the best did come to happen. For this experiment, at least." Experiment?_

" _What… are you… talking about?"_

" _I see you've lost your memories. That's good. Your past life was so… horrible that you asked me to erase them so you can start anew. You practically begged me to do this to you. You wanted your past to be lost, and you wanted to join me." Join him? Forget my past? Was it really that horrible?_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Straight to the point. Well, my name is Giovanni Ruben, and I am the leader of an organization known as Team Rocket." Team Rocket? Why did that name sound familiar? "Team Rocket's' goal is to capture all Pokemon in order to make this world a safer place for all mankind."_

" _What's a… Poker Mon?" Giovanni gave me a confused look, then burst out laughing._

" _My, my… it seems you did lose everything; and it's Pokemon, not Poker Mon. A Pokemon is a stupid animal with control over special powers that pose a threat to us humans. Did you see that yellow mouse? It's called a Pikachu, and it can mainly control electricity… but that one there is special… it's the most powerful of its kind. In fact, you brought it to me as a payment to erase your memories."_

' _Pikachu?' I thought. 'Why does that also sound familiar?'_

 _{Because Pikachu is your friend.}_

" _Who said that?" I had almost shouted. Giovanni was not the one to speak, so what was it?_

" _What are you talking about, boy? No one said anything."_

" _Yes, I heard someone… it said 'Because Pikachu is your friend' right after I said to myself 'Why does the name Pikachu sound familiar?' " Giovanni paled._

" _I have to leave now." As he quickly rushed out, another man walked in wearing a white coat. Giovanni told him something and walked out._

 _Alarms rang. The room was shaking. Cracks had appeared on the floor, while chunks were landing beside me. I prayed to anything that none landed on me. I could hear shouts from outside the door, followed by explosions. BANG! There was a dent on the door. BANG! A second dent. BOOM! The door was sent flying into the room, having been completely knocked off its hinges. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming in._

 _{Open your eyes, Hero, and do not be afraid.} That voice… it was the same one as before! I slowly opened my eyes, and was shocked to find a purple… Pokemon? floating mere inches off the ground. I was scared, though it had told me not to be._

" _What are you?" It stopped moving._

 _{Well, that's not how humans treat Legendary Pokemon, but then again… it's not your fault.}_

" _Legendary Pokemon?" It nodded._

 _{Legendary Pokemon are immortal, human. We are also powerful beyond anything you could ever imagine.} It raised a three-fingered hand, which glowed a light blue before the restraints holding me down came undone. I rubbed my wrists, for the belts holding me down were too tight. As I got up from the uncomfortable bed, it floated to the tank which held the person I saw before._

 _{This will no longer be tolerated. The sacrifice of human lives… just to make stronger Pokemon to rule the world… I will not tolerate this.} Rule the world?_

" _Excuse me," I said. "Just what do you mean by 'rule the world?' " It had a saddened look on its face as it stared into the tank._

 _{Giovanni, the man in charge of all this… created me from the DNA of an ancient Mew. To him, I was nothing more than a tool to rule the Pokemon world. After some time, I escaped his grasp and have sworn to bring justice to humans like him.}_

 _{Master, wake up! We have trouble!}_ Dante groggily came back to consciousness. He looked up to see Lucario, panic written on the Pokemon's face.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

 _{It's Mistress Serena… I can't sense her Aura!}_

* * *

 **And, I am back. I've been really busy these past few months with college, work and other business. But at long last, a chapter is here, albeit short.**

 **Part of not writing is also because I kinda lost my drive, so updates will take longer. I'm sorry to those that look forward to it, but life gets in the way of everything.**

 **Anyways, Happy New Years to all, and I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
